Accepting
by celtic7irish
Summary: Sequel to Knowledge. Takeo x Tao. M-21 x Shinwoo.
1. Chapter 1

Shinwoo growled as he landed flat on his backside, again. His only consolation was that Takeo wasn't faring much better. They had been sparring for nearly two hours now, on the little island that Frankenstein owned. It was summer vacation, so it was perfectly normal for a few people in their group to be out of town at any given time. M-21, Seira, and Tao were still back in Korea with Rai. Regis was here, as was Frankenstein. They were training on a rotating basis. On occasion, Rajak would stop by, whether by invitation or on a whim, and Frankenstein would get to play with Dark Spear.

After their sparring sessions, Frankenstein would check on their conditions and either provide them with treatment or send them on their way. Shinwoo's treatments weren't as vigorous as Takeo's, though when he had asked Frankenstein why, the blond had just smiled and explained that while the long-haired man had undergone years of advanced experiments while working for the Union, Shinwoo's temporary imprisonment there had yielded them only three days to work. Their primary focus had simply been to see how much he could take; there had been no care for his body's condition, since he was just something for them to amuse themselves with while Crombell met with Frankenstein. In all actuality, they had probably expected Shinwoo's body to break down within days. Frankenstein was correcting the damage done as quickly as possible, but it would still take some time.

Shinwoo had wondered out loud if that meant that he'd lose the enhanced vision and hearing he had now, as well as the increased strength, and Frankenstein had assured him that it was unlikely. What he was doing was intended to stabilize Shinwoo, to make it so that his body could handle the strain of the enhancements. Fortunately, he didn't require a drug like DA-4, and he didn't have to worry about a physical transformation like M-21, so his treatment was a bit easier to navigate.

Rolling out of the way as Takeo's fist slammed into the ground where his head had been a moment before, Shinwoo was back on his feet in seconds, but it was still too slow. Takeo was behind him. Shinwoo brought his arms up, crossing them over each other as he took the blow from the side, wincing as he was forced back several feet, his feet digging into the ground. His hand lashed out, but Takeo was already leaping back. With a reckless grin, Shinwoo charged, his fist heading straight for the other man's face.

Takeo stopped him by the simple expedience of catching his fist in one hand. Letting Takeo hold onto that hand, Shinwoo reversed direction and aimed his elbow at Takeo's head. When the other man shifted to dodge it, he inserted his foot between Takeo's legs and tapped him behind the heel. Since Takeo's balance was already precarious while holding onto him and dodging his higher attack, that tap was enough to send him sprawling.

Shinwoo took the chance to back away, flashing Takeo a smug smile. The other man just smirked back at him. "You do realize that if you had been fighting M-21, you would've been out of luck with that move, right?" he asked. Shinwoo nodded, acknowledging the point. After all, both Takeo and Tao excelled in long distance combat. His own abilities, and those of M-21, dealt with hand-to-hand combat. Neither of them were any good with weaponry, and relied on their own bodies to carry them through in a fight. Up close and personal, as Shinwoo called it.

"Well, yeah, but Ahjussi isn't here," he pointed out. "If he was, I wouldn't be trying to trip him, either." Then again, he had never tried to do that before, so maybe it would actually work. Once. He'd have to give it some thought, though. M-21 rarely left an opening that he could exploit, a fact which annoyed Shinwoo to no end. Then again, M-21 had said the same thing about him, so he guessed that made them even.

Shinwoo cursed, bolting to the left when Takeo pulled out his guns. The bullets themselves wouldn't do him any serious harm, but if he was hit, he would be bruised, and messy. Shinwoo's eyes sparkled; it had to have been Tao's idea to use paintball guns. That way, it was completely obvious if his intended target was struck.

Shinwoo watched for an opening, because if he could inside Takeo's strike zone, he had a chance. Unfortunately, the guns that Takeo now used were much smaller than the one he had used before, but were still just as powerful. And more than that, Takeo was _fast_. Not that Shinwoo wasn't, but he hadn't quite managed to compensate for the decreased effort needed when he moved, and he tended to overshoot his target, leaving himself wide open.

Running, dodging the bullets as best he could, Shinwoo waited. He'd have only a split moment to take his shot, before it would be too late. Finally, Takeo ran out of bullets. The cartridges slipped out of their casings, and Shinwoo darted in. Unfortunately, the other man had expected it, and he executed a spinning kick. Shinwoo cursed, forced to back up out of reach. By the time Takeo had finished spinning, his guns were reloaded. But that attack had given Shinwoo an idea, and he pushed forward, coming up right in front of Takeo.

The other man went to twist out of the way, his long hair sweeping around him, and Shinwoo struck. He grabbed the ponytail in a fist and yanked, dragging the other man to the ground, his hands wrapping around Takeo's throat. If this had been a real fight, Shinwoo would have attempted to disable him at that time, but since it was just a sparring match, he allowed Takeo to tap out.

Flopping over onto his back next to his sparring partner, Shinwoo waited for his heart rate to drop back to normal, both men gasping for breath as they allowed themselves to relax. In a few minutes, they'd get up, assess damages, and troop their way back to Frankenstein's lab for a quick check up and some lunch.

"Ah, sorry about that," Shinwoo grimaced, apologizing. It was an unspoken rule among them that Takeo's hair was off-limits to everybody except Tao. And Shinwoo had just grabbed and yanked. It had worked, but that wasn't normally the way he won fights.

Takeo chuckled next to him. "Ah, it's fine. I've always fought long-distance, so the length of my hair never mattered. Maybe I should get it cut."

Shinwoo propped himself up on his elbow, reaching out and picking up a lock of Takeo's hair, letting the silken mass slide through his fingers. "Naw, don't do that. This is part of who you are," he murmured. "Besides, Tao would probably kill me if you cut your hair." He smiled down at the older man, who just smirked back at him.

He considered the hair for a moment. "Maybe you could braid it?" he wondered out loud. "Or shove it down the back of your shirt, so that it's out of the way when you fight." Takeo nodded; either one would work. Then he smiled.

"You do realize, though, that while I've been forced into close combat since my arrival in Korea, I've never had anybody yank my hair before? It's just not something the Union would ever think of," Takeo said wryly.

Shinwoo thought about it for a moment, then shrugged before forcing his body to stand and offering Takeo a hand. The other man accepted the offer as Shinwoo replied. "Well, then, that's just stupid on their part. They'll attack from behind, but they won't pull your hair?"

Takeo just smiled at him, and the two men set off companionably for the lab, only now registering the various aches and pains. "Hmm…my thigh is going to bruise like hell. That might've actually done some serious damage," Shinwoo murmured, fingers prodding gently through his paint-covered jeans. His side hurt too, but it wasn't covered in paint splatter, so he figured his ribs were probably just bruised. Next to him, Takeo was limping slightly, favoring his left side. Still, Shinwoo felt more alive than ever, and he resisted the urge to laugh with happiness. As always, fighting invigorated him, no matter how hurt he was at the end of it.

They were nearly at the front doors to Frankenstein's lab when Shinwoo realized that Takeo was staring at him curiously. "What's up, hyung?" he asked. Takeo blinked at the rare form of affection – other than M-21, Shinwoo didn't normally address the others so casually. Before the other man could answer him, there was a rumble of power, and Shinwoo paused on the steps, turning left and staring off into the distance. If he looked closely, he could just about see the flash of darkness as Frankenstein summoned his weapon. "Ah, Rajak must've stopped by," he noted, turning to head inside. Their exam could wait until the other man was done.

Takeo didn't move, frowning as he stared at the horizon. Shinwoo stopped, then walked back down the steps, following Takeo's gaze. "Takeo?" he asked, his body tensing in reaction to the other man's concern. "What's wrong?"

There was another clash of power, and Shinwoo finally felt what Takeo had noticed immediately. "That's not a soul weapon," he said, absolutely certain. He had felt Rajak's soul weapon before, as well as Rael's and Seira's. They had a particular heaviness to them, as if you could feel the centuries of power poured into the weapons. Frankenstein had explained soul weapons to him, so he knew that they contained the power, knowledge, and souls of all the clan leaders before the current one. They completed a clan leader's power. When Regis was of age, and Gejeutel entered his eternal sleep, his soul weapon would be transferred to the boy, who would become the new leader of the Landegre clan.

Shinwoo didn't even have to ask. He just took off running, Takeo keeping up easily at his side. If Frankenstein wasn't fighting a clan leader for sport, then he was fighting a Union member. "I thought nobody knew about this place," Shinwoo muttered under his breath.

His companion answered, "They might not know about this place. It may have just been an accident. Perhaps they were seeking an abandoned island to set up a new lab." Shinwoo snorted; how unlucky.

The two humans skidded to a stop at the edge of a cliff, looking down at the mayhem below. Frankenstein was surrounded by men dressed in the uniform of the Union. Several were already on the ground, not moving, but there were plenty more. Shinwoo looked out into the ocean and saw the battleship that the men must have arrived on. Why had Frankenstein allowed them to get so close? Surely he had defenses set up around the place? Unless, of course, he had been too busy with other things to notice.

"Takeo," he said tersely, and the other man nodded. Of course they'd go help Frankenstein. Without another thought, Shinwoo leapt off the edge of the cliff, his feet easily finding ledges as he made his way down to the beach. Takeo stayed above, and the first shot of his bullet found Shinwoo landing on top of one of the men surrounding Frankenstein, his foot kicking the other man in the head and sending him flying with a pained yell.

Shinwoo landed easily on the sandy ground. He didn't even time to greet Frankenstein before their opponents were on him. He grinned as he took one, then another down with full force punches. These guys might be trained, but they obviously weren't super-enhanced. Not on the same level as M-21 or DA-5, at any rate.

Another jump, and his foot caught a man in the throat, sending him sprawling to the ground, gasping and choking. Out in the water, shouts could be heard coming from the boat, intermingled with the _rat-a-tat_ of Takeo's guns. Shinwoo grinned; as long as those guns were firing, Takeo was holding his own. They only had to worry if the noise stopped.

"Oh? So you did have friends," a male voice carried over the sound of battle, and Shinwoo glanced over just in time to see Frankenstein get pushed back by a cloaked figure. Was he an elder? Brilliant green eyes captured Shinwoo's own, and the man smiled, showing sharp teeth. "I'm not an Elder, if that's what you're wondering," he said. Shinwoo narrowed his eyes. "Well, I suppose you could say I'm not entirely unrelated, though."

Frankenstein swung his weapon, sending a dark blade flying at the other man. The cloaked figure blurred, then disappeared from the attack's path, and Frankenstein's attack hit the ship instead. The screams died out abruptly, and Shinwoo winced, praying that Takeo had made it off the ship in time.

A moment later, the older man landed by his side, his eyes wide with surprise. Regis was with him, the Noble looking a little worse for the wear. "Was he trying to kill us?" Takeo murmured to Shinwoo, his right arm snapping out and taking down three approaching men with quick shots of his weapon. Shinwoo shrugged, dodging a fist and slamming his own into the man's side, dropping him to the ground. Regis ignored them both, taking down two more men.

"I don't know who that guy is, but he's not someone we can handle," Shinwoo told them. They nodded; they had learned to trust Shinwoo when it came to judging an opponent's strength. "Frankenstein could probably beat him, if he didn't have to deal with these lame guys."

"Then, our duty is clear," Regis said simply. "We'll take out the weak ones and keep them away from him. When we're done, we'll help." He seemed to consider that for a moment. "If there's anything left to help with," he amended.

Shinwoo chuckled, then found himself dodging as blue bolts of power came his way. He cursed as a spike of power went clear through his shoulder. "Oh, dear. I'm terribly sorry about that," the man smiled, standing above Shinwoo. He reached for him, and Shinwoo leapt back, right into a group of men.

He managed to knock three of them back, but another blast of power landed right behind where he was fighting, sending Shinwoo and his opponents flying, skidding across the harsh sand. Shinwoo grimaced, glaring at their enemy. He was doing it intentionally, wasn't he?

The man gave him a benign smile, then leapt as Frankenstein charged him. Shinwoo struggled to his feet, his arm useless at his side. He used his other hand to cradle his elbow, holding the arm steady. He could practically feel it knitting itself back together, but it would still take several minutes that he didn't have to spare. His next kick took out one man, but another managed to grab hold of his injured shoulder. Shinwoo twisted, his elbow coming up and slamming into the other man's jaw. A fist followed, and Shinwoo took him out. His foot lashed out and caught the man coming up behind him in the stomach, then again in the throat. A quick hand chop, and another enemy dropped to the ground.

He saw Takeo trying to make his way to his side, but suddenly Frankenstein was between them, the other man forcing him back with something that looked suspiciously like the Dark Spear. Frankenstein's eyes were narrowed in anger, and Shinwoo gulped, looking at the two clashing weapons. Shit.

He hit the ground, seeing the others do the same out of the corner of his eyes as power ripped across the beach. Where it struck the cliff, huge rocks came tumbling down, kicking up even more sand as the ground shook under them. Shinwoo shuddered, then moved. Regis and Takeo followed his lead and all three of them headed for Frankenstein's opponent. The weaklings were just a distraction, nothing more, and Shinwoo dodged their attacks, not wasting energy to fight back as he closed in on the two combatants.

Regis managed to get behind Frankenstein, so that he could catch the other man's eyes. He only needed to stop his movements for a split second. Takeo was already spinning, his leg flying high even as he brought his guns to bear, so Shinwoo crouched and aimed low, trying to take out the other man's knees. If he ducked, Shinwoo would have him; if he jumped, Takeo would.

Frankenstein disengaged his weapon and brought it to bear once more, coils of energy reaching out towards his opponent. The resulting combined attack sent sand and water and power every which direction. Shinwoo grimaced as something sharp bit into his exposed leg, pinning him. Takeo grunted as the wind pressure forced him back away from the point of impact. He twisted, reducing the impact to avoid damaging anything vital. Regis was already moving, leaping out of the way. But Shinwoo couldn't dodge. With a wild laugh, the Union's agent gripped him by his hair and yanked. Shinwoo fought back a moan as the piece of the Dark Spear that was lodged in his shin tore a wide gash in his leg.

Before the dust had finished clearing, the man did what he'd been sent to do. Shinwoo screamed as the man took a bite-size chuck out of his shoulder then dropped him. "There's no escape," he growled. "Remember that." And he was gone, leaving Shinwoo collapsed on his side in the sand, his damaged arm clutching at his wounded shoulder, the other man's words all but forgotten under the pain.

"Shinwoo!" Takeo was suddenly there, kneeling next to him. Shinwoo grimaced, biting his lip as the blood flowed from his wound. Takeo pried his fingers away from his shoulder, then called to Frankenstein. The blond walked over, wiping blood from his face. Shinwoo didn't see Regis, but he was sure that the other boy was safe, or else they wouldn't be concerning themselves with him.

With a groan, he shifted, allowing Takeo to help him into a sitting position. Frankenstein crouched in front of him, blue eyes careful as they surveyed him. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice neutral and his expression giving nothing away.

Shinwoo scowled; what sort of stupid question was that? "Probably about as bad as I look," he grumbled moodily. "Shit, taken down again. This is getting old." He was seriously tired of being the weakest member on the team.

Frankenstein chuckled, then patted him lightly on the back before standing, waiting until Takeo helped Shinwoo to his feet. "Well, if you've got enough energy to complain, I suppose you aren't dying. Let's get back inside." He started walking away, and Shinwoo finally realized that the enemy was gone. There weren't even any bodies left on the sand. The water lapped peacefully behind them, the broken shards of the ship slowly sinking in the deep water. Shinwoo tried not to think about where the bodies of the dead had ended up as they made their way back to the lab.

Forty minutes later, Shinwoo was patched up and returning the favor, bandaging Takeo's injuries. Frankenstein had ignored his own injuries to check on their conditions, and Regis was healing rapidly. Shinwoo noticed the blond watching him again. "What?" he asked tiredly.

"What did that man want with you?" Frankenstein asked in return. Shinwoo blinked, confused. "He attacked me first, but the moment you showed up, his tactics changed. I want to know why. Did he say anything to you?"

The redhead thought for a moment, but then shook his head, wincing as it made him dizzy. "I'm sorry, I don't remember. I think he said something, but I can't remember what it was. Do you think he's related to Crombell?" he asked.

Frankenstein nodded, turning back to his computer and pulling up data. "I believe so. Whatever Crombell's agenda may be, it seems to involve you and my Master. However, I rather suspect that his intentions might conflict with the Union's plans." Shinwoo nodded; he had gotten that impression, too. Too many things didn't make sense. He had kept M-21's betrayal a secret. He had also hidden the knowledge that both Takeo and Tao from DA-5 were alive. Not to mention that nobody had realized that Rai was alive until the traitorous clan leaders had arrived. Whatever Crombell was up to, he was holding his cards close.

When it seemed that Frankenstein wasn't going to say anything more, Shinwoo asked his own question. "That weapon that he used…was that the Dark Spear?" he asked. It had sure as hell felt like it, but considering that Frankenstein was certain that only one Dark Spear existed, it had to be something else. Or else his information was incorrect.

The blond frowned thoughtfully. "It felt similar, but it was not the Dark Spear, no. It wasn't even minimally sentient, I don't believe." Shinwoo didn't see what that had to do with anything, but if Frankenstein said it was different, then it was.

"What I really want to know," he pointed out, "is how he got here. Was it coincidence that he just happened to show up on this island while we were here? You said this place has been abandoned for centuries." He didn't really want to know why Frankenstein was so certain about that, since that would mean revealing just how old the other man actually was, but it was a valid concern.

"The answer to that might lie in whatever he said to you," Frankenstein rebutted, and Shinwoo grimaced. So in the end, it might be his fault after all, huh?

He flopped back onto the table with a sigh. "Fantastic. Well, when I figure it out, I'll let you know, okay?" He ignored Takeo's and Regis' concerned looks, frowning up at the ceiling. Frankenstein left him to it, bringing Takeo and Regis with him to go prepare a late lunch while Shinwoo racked his brain, trying to remember what the man had told him. His shoulder throbbed in time with his breathing, reminding him sharply of the reason he couldn't recall the man's words.

He gave up after a while and slipped out of the lab, heading for the kitchen. Since this place was a lab first, and a residence second, it had very sparse furnishings. Not that Shinwoo minded, but it was interesting to see the difference between this place that belonged solely to Frankenstein and the home which he had built for himself and Rai. Of course, the man had built an entire school for his Master, so a nice home shouldn't surprise him.

Shinwoo sniffed appreciatively, smelling steak and fresh bread. He was sure there was probably a salad in there somewhere, too, since he could smell onions and peppers. "Smells terrific," he complimented merrily as he sauntered into the kitchen. The low exclamation of surprise alerted him to the fact that they weren't alone anymore. Frankenstein just smiled at him, and Shinwoo scowled back before turning to face Tao and M-21. "Hey, what're you two doing here? Is it time to trade off already?" he asked, grinning.

Tao answered him, since it seemed as if M-21 wasn't going to speak. "Well, we had been coming here to trade off, but after we heard what happened, it's been decided that I'll stay here with Takeo and Seira. She's down at the battle site," he added, which explained why she wasn't here. Shinwoo nodded his understanding as M-21 approached, taking in his battered condition.

"Ah, it probably looks worse than it feels," he grimaced. M-21 just shot him a dark look, but under that was fear, and Shinwoo felt his expression soften. "Hey, I'm all right. Admittedly, I wasn't expecting him to take a chunk out of me, but it could have been worse, right? I just hope he didn't have rabies," he muttered. Tao snickered.

Hands reached for him, and Shinwoo stood still as M-21 touched the bandages where they covered his arms and ribs. He stopped the other man from going any lower by the simple expedience of hopping onto the counter and propping his leg up on a stool so that the other man could examine it without having to kneel on the floor.

Seemingly satisfied, M-21 sighed. "Why is it always you?" he muttered. "I mean, the others get in trouble, too, but not like you do."

Shinwoo laughed outright at that, unable to help himself. M-21's glare was almost insulted, which didn't help him to sober up any. He tried to gasp out an answer, but finally gave it up and just rolled, nearly sliding off the counter. His ribs and shoulders protested the movement, but it wasn't until he couldn't breathe properly any more that he was able to calm himself. "Ah, sorry about that," he chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes as he toned it down. "This is coming from the man who can't keep his mouth shut to save his damn life. If I attract trouble, you outright invite it over for tea and cake."

"Hmm…he does have a point," Frankenstein said, his tone completely guileless. Takeo and Tao nodded, grinning as they agreed. M-21 just scowled, then turned his back on all of them. Shinwoo would bet anything that he was probably blushing.

Unfortunately, there was no reprieve for the older man, as Regis had come in behind him with Seira. The two Nobles blinked at him, and then Regis smirked. "I can't believe you just got told off by a child." M-21 growled at him, and the two were off and snarking at each other. Shinwoo slipped off the counter, shooting the irritated blond an apologetic smile, and wandered off after them, pausing just long enough to steal a fresh biscuit off the pan.

Regardless of what else might be going on, Shinwoo enjoyed watching M-21 and Regis verbally spar with each other. M-21 was naturally abrasive, and Regis' arrogant pride made him a good match in terms of the range of insults he had at his disposal. The smaller boy was learning from M-21 and vice versa, and Shinwoo found himself suppressing laughter more often than not.

Carefully minding his injured leg, Shinwoo followed them outside and settled himself on the porch, waiting to see if their verbal sparring would turn physical. M-21 was tense, and Regis was pushing all the right buttons. Neither one would seriously hurt the other, but a little sparring helped to blow off steam, and was more productive than, say, destroying a room in Frankenstein's home or something.

M-21 had noticed him following and waited until there was a small break in their argument before informing him that he probably shouldn't be out with his injuries. Shinwoo snorted. "Oh, yes, I should be inside and not putting any strain on my body, just like Ahjussi." Regis chuckled, and M-21 scowled at the both of them.

"That's different," he said. Shinwoo blinked, then narrowed his own eyes. Climbing to his feet again, he stalked forward, ignoring the slight protest of his healing leg. He didn't stop until he was right in M-21's face. Regis had fallen silent, watchful. If it came to blows, he'd probably intervene, but Shinwoo didn't plan on letting it get that far. Besides, he was injured; M-21 wouldn't attack him when he couldn't properly defend himself. They were friends, after all.

Realizing that he was nearly the same height as M-21 now, Shinwoo hardly had to look up to meet the other man's silver eyes. "Look, Ahjussi. I don't know what you're thinking, and it doesn't matter. I'm well aware of what my body can and can't take. I don't need you to mother me, and I certainly don't need you to think you know what's best for me. I've been taking care of myself for years without anyone's help."

He would have continued, but M-21 interrupted. "But you shouldn't have had to!" he snapped back. Shinwoo blinked, caught off guard. What? "How often are your parents actually home?" M-21 asked, his voice softer, gentler now.

Shinwoo frowned, wanting to hold onto his anger, because it was easier. M-21's words had triggered memories that he would much rather have forgotten. "What does that matter?" he demanded. "Even if he was home, it wouldn't change anything!" And…he hadn't meant to say that. Damn.

Something flickered in those silver eyes, and suddenly the anger was back. "Don't you dare pity me," he hissed. "At least I have a father, and a home to go back to!" M-21 reared back as if he'd been slapped, and Shinwoo froze, suddenly realizing what he'd said. "Wait, I didn't – " he trailed off. He didn't what? Mean to say that? But he had, or else it wouldn't have slipped out.

Before he could form an appropriate apology, M-21 was gone. Shinwoo blinked as the breeze blew past him. He had forgotten just how fast the other man could be when he had to. He felt the presence behind him and swallowed, turning to look up the stairs at Frankenstein, who stared at him, his face carefully blank. "Lunch is ready. Regis, please come inside. Shinwoo…" he trailed off, and the redhead nodded. He'd take care of it. It was his fault, after all.

Heading in the direction M-21 had disappeared to, Shinwoo moved quickly, his leg nearly healed. If nothing else, he really enjoyed the benefits of improved regenerative capabilities that was a trait in most enhanced humans. Of course, the fact that Frankenstein was the one treating him helped immensely, as it did with the others. Shinwoo might not have realized what they were when he first met them, but he had sensed them growing stronger, and his admiration had only grown.

He found M-21 standing at the edge of the cliff, one hand in his pocket and the other at his side. The breeze ruffled his hair as he stood there, gazing out over the water. Shinwoo smiled softly; M-21 had always liked high places, for as long as he had known him. The older man didn't move as he approached, and Shinwoo felt an inkling of hope. As long as the other man didn't run from him again, they could work this out.

"I'm sorry," were the first words out of his mouth. He was ignored, but then again, he hadn't expected this to be easy. "I didn't mean it, not like that," he sighed. Time to find out if honesty really was the best policy. "I almost think it would be better not to remember that I have a family," he muttered bitterly. M-21 didn't look at him, but his head turned slightly in his direction.

Shinwoo walked to the edge and sat down, his feet hanging over the ledge, his hands gripping the edge as he talked, staring out at the ocean rather than looking at the man by his side. "It was great when I was younger. My mom and dad were always home, and I had friends. I did all right in school, and it was good. Until my older brother died." He felt M-21 go still beside him, but refused to look up. He hadn't told this to anybody. "It was my fault," he admitted in a low voice. "I was kicking a ball outside with some friends, and it went into the street. Like an idiot, I followed it, and didn't pay attention."

He swallowed hard, his voice shaky as he continued. "I didn't even see the truck until it was too late. He shoved me out of the way, but couldn't get away himself. He died on impact; they didn't even have time to get him to a hospital." The only sound for the next few minutes was the wind blowing against his heated face and through his hair. When he felt ready, he continued. "After that, my parents started leaving me in the care of neighbors. They started traveling with their jobs, and I rarely saw them. When I did, it was as if they didn't see me anymore. I might as well have died when he did. Three years later, my mother died. They said it was of a broken heart."

Shinwoo brought his knees up to his chest and curled his arms around them. "I promised myself that nobody would ever die because of me again," he said. "And then I met you, and M-24." He didn't finish, because they both knew what had happened. M-24 had died protecting him and his friends. Another loss.

"I…don't ever want to feel like that again," he choked out. "And so I say stupid stuff sometimes, especially if I get too close to someone." He felt M-21 look at him, and knew what he wanted to say without him asking. "It's different with Ik-han, and Yuna and Suyi. They're my friends, yes, but they don't know what happened. They don't even know that I had an older brother. It's a secret that I keep from everyone, but I guess…I'm angrier at my parents than I thought," he chuckled darkly, the sound rough and grating, like broken glass. "And so, whenever people bring them up, or pity me because they're never home, I get overly defensive."

He shook his head. "Look, I know it's not much of an apology, but for what it's worth, I really am sorry. I hadn't ever meant to hurt you, and yet I said the most hurtful thing I could to you in a fit of anger. I guess I really am still a child, huh?"

He felt M-21 behind him, but didn't move. If the other man wanted to push him off the edge, he wouldn't mind. He'd probably even survive it. Instead, he felt a hand fist in the back of his collar and drag him up and backwards, until his back was pressed against M-21's chest. "Stupid boy," M-21 growled, his face buried in Shinwoo's shoulder. The redhead blinked, confused. What was going on? Had the other man finally lost it?

M-21's arms were around him, and Shinwoo relaxed into the other man's embrace. Since the other man hadn't transformed his hands into claws, or hit him, he was probably okay. "It's not your fault. You were a child. That's what fences are for. And parents. But your brother's death is. Not. Your. Fault." He emphasized his words with a small shake, and Shinwoo felt something inside of him break. Nobody who knew the truth had ever said that to him before. His parents had blamed him, even if they wouldn't outright say it. His neighbors had never spoken of it, but he could see it in their eyes.

As he grew older and started getting into fights, which had only grown worse and more frequent after his mother had died, the neighbors had grown fearful of him and refused to watch him, and he had been left more or less on his own. It hadn't been until he met Ik-han that he had found someone without that accusing look in his eyes. In fact, Ik-han had looked up to him, something that had surprised – and delighted – Shinwoo endlessly. He wondered what the other boy would say if he learned the truth, but shook his head. It didn't matter now.

Shinwoo twisted around, turning to bury his head in M-21's chest, his shoulders shaking as he suppressed his sobs. He wouldn't cry, not now. The other man's arms wrapped around him tightly, one hand stroking soothingly between his shoulders. No words were spoken, and Shinwoo eventually got himself back under control. Releasing one last shuddering sigh, he pulled away, and M-21 let him go.

"Ah, I was sort of supposed to tell you that lunch was ready," he said, flushing in embarrassment. M-21 just nodded and turned away, heading back the way they'd come. Shinwoo followed him, knowing that the others would be waiting. And afterwards, he'd be heading back home. He wondered when the other shoe would drop.

_There's no escape. Remember that._

Shinwoo froze, then dropped to the ground with a moan, his fingers tangling in his hair as he clutched his head. "Shinwoo? What's wrong?" M-21 was there beside him, fingers firmly pulling his hands away from his head, surprisingly gentle for all the strength they contained.

Shinwoo looked up at him, his eyes wide with horror. "We have to go back. All of us. Now," he insisted. "I remembered." M-21 looked at him, his words not registering. "They're coming," Shinwoo said, and watched as M-21 finally got it, his eyes filling with the same horror as Shinwoo was feeling.

He was up and moving before Shinwoo could take another breath, and the redhead just followed him, pushing his body as fast as it would go. They had to warn the others. The Union was coming, and it was targeting them. He just hoped they weren't too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinwoo stared impatiently out the helicopter's window, his body filled with nervous tension with nowhere to go. When he and M-21 had burst into the laboratory on the island and told Frankenstein what their attacker had said, the blond man had agreed that they had best make haste. He insisted that they finish lunch while he took care of some things, and then he had disappeared. Twenty minutes later, he was back up and herding them out the door and into the waiting helicopter. Tao was piloting, with Takeo next to him. The rest of them were in the back. The helicopter was just large enough to seat them all somewhat comfortably, and Shinwoo had watched as the land dropped beneath them.

The whir of the rotors wasn't loud enough to cover the ensuing explosion, and Shinwoo watched in amazement as the entire lab was destroyed in a matter of minutes. Frankenstein gave him a grim smile. "They found it once. We can't leave any evidence behind." Shinwoo had just nodded, and the group had fallen silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Frankenstein was carefully controlling his aura, but everybody knew he was unhappy that not only had the Union had the gall to invade his territory, they had all but threatened those in his care. If he returned home to find that his Master had been forced to use his power to protect the others, there would be hell to pay.

Shinwoo's hands clenched into fists on his lap as he stared out the window at the dark waters below. It would be nightfall before they reached the city. Tao had contacted An Sangeen at KSA Headquarters, who had informed them that there had been no contact from the Union. Tao had warned them that there might not be, and to keep their eyes open before hanging up. The other man had agreed readily enough, and had no doubt gone to warn his superiors about the potential problem.

As they flew over the city, they kept their eyes peeled, but saw no obvious disturbances. Since the Union tended to make a mess of things, they took that as a good sign. It wasn't until they reached the landing pad above the school that they saw the first signs of conflict. Frankenstein just sighed, but his aura flickered dangerous. Shinwoo flinched, feeling a sudden desire to leap out of the helicopter and take his chances on a freefall.

"How dare those bastards fight on school grounds?" he snarled, and Shinwoo found that he couldn't be certain who the blond was referring to. The Union? Or whoever had come into conflict with them?

Tao's hands were steady as he landed the helicopter in the empty courtyard, the roof having been destroyed. All three enhanced humans looked up at the destroyed building gloomily, and Shinwoo remembered what they had said before, about the last time the school had been destroyed, when the fake M-24 had come with Yuri and that little brat Kalvin. It hadn't been a contractor that had repaired the buildings, but rather the three men themselves. Shinwoo grimaced, realizing that it would probably be four instead of three this time. No wonder they were gloomy.

The seven of them spilled out of the helicopter and split off wordlessly. Seira and Regis went with Frankenstein, probably to check on Rai and the children. Takeo and Tao went off to see if they could figure out what had happened. Shinwoo just followed M-21, not sure what they were doing. The older man glanced back at him, then turned to face forward. "We're heading for the KSA," he grunted, and Shinwoo nodded. If the KSA was still standing, they'd need their help, and perhaps they could provide some information on what had happened as well.

They skidded to a halt outside the building, staring up in horror at the damage. Half the building had crumbled, and people swarmed around it like a nest of ants. Shinwoo looked around for a familiar face, but An Sangeen and Na Yonsu found them first, waving as they trotted over to stand next to them. "Tao was correct," the older man said formally. "Nobody was hurt," he added, assuaging Shinwoo's worry. "The man who came threw us around like we were a child's toys, but there are no serious injuries, and nobody died."

M-21 spoke, because Shinwoo was still staring around them in disbelief. "It was just one man?" An Sangeen confirmed, and M-21 asked, "What did he look like? Did you get to see him? Was he from the Union?"

Na Yonsu answered this time. "He was a tall man, dressed in the same cloak as the Union Elders that we've met. He had green eyes, shaggy brown hair. He said that he came only to deliver a warning." M-21 snorted; a warning that involved destroying the KSA building? Na Yonsu shook her head. "He didn't kill anybody. He could have annihilated us all, without any help," she admitted, her tone bitter.

Shinwoo was remembering the man who had challenged Frankenstein. It sounded like the same one. Were the words he had spoken to Shinwoo meant to be a warning as well? And if so, why the hell had he taken a bite of him? Was it to prove a point, or was there something else going on? Something that none of them were aware of?

Looking at the devastation, Shinwoo spoke without stopping to think. "If that's supposed to be a warning, he went a little overboard, don't you think?" M-21 shot him a look, but nodded in agreement nonetheless. They took their leave then, with promises to let the others know what was happening. An Sangeen and his wife waved them off, and they were gone, heading back to Frankenstein's home.

As they ran, Shinwoo asked, "Do you think that something big is coming, and that whoever that guy was wants us here? Is he working with the Union, or against it?" M-21 had no answers for him. They finished the rest of their short journey in silence.

Walking into Frankenstein's home, they greeted the others who were seated in the living room. Rai was drinking a cup of tea, as per usual, and Shinwoo grinned, flopping down next to him. Even after learning just who, and what, Rai was, he didn't treat the other man any differently. "Hey, Rai!" he greeted. Crimson eyes glanced at him in vague amusement, and Shinwoo reached over, taking the tea cup from his hands. He ignored the sudden silence as he sniffed the cup, his nose twitching. "How many spoonsful of sugar is that, Rai?" he asked, handing it back. "Eight?"

Rai nodded, and Shinwoo grinned. "Have you ever tried adding honey?" he asked. Rai blinked at him, then glanced up at Frankenstein, his eyes curious.

Frankenstein sighed and went to prepare a new cup of tea with honey. Shinwoo cheerfully ignored the glare sent his way; he did so enjoy riling up the other man, and since Frankenstein couldn't refuse his Master, it was rather easy. Regis looked impressed, while Seira was her usual calm self. The other three men stared at him in a mixture of horror and disbelief, but Shinwoo ignored them, too. He was curious to see what Rai would think of the honey additive.

Frankenstein handed the fresh cup to Rai, who took it as carefully as ever and blew on it gently before bringing it to his mouth and taking a tentative sip. His eyes widened in pleased shock, and he downed the rest of the cup. It was all completely elegant, of course, but Shinwoo wondered that he didn't scald his mouth. "It's good, huh?" he asked, grinning widely. Rai wordlessly handed his cup to Frankenstein for a refill.

The doorbell rang, and Shinwoo grinned, knowing exactly who was there. After all, who else would be coming to visit Rai and Principal Lee? Yuna and Suyi entered first, followed by Ik-han, with Frankenstein herding them all. Seira stood to move to the kitchen, but Yuna nixed that. "Ah, don't worry about it, Seira! It's late, and we'll have to leave soon, so we just bought a few snacks from the convenience store." Seira paused, then nodded and sat back down. Shinwoo wondered if she was disappointed.

Shinwoo laughed as Ik-han punched his shoulder. "You are here! Stupid Shinwoo, you didn't answer your phone!" Shinwoo blinked, then reached into his pocket. Finding nothing there, he frowned and checked the rest of them. Ik-han stared at him in disbelief. "Don't tell me you lost your phone!" he said, exasperated.

Shrugging, Shinwoo replied, "Ah, I guess so. Sorry!" He really wasn't that concerned about it – phones were easily replaceable – but he did wonder where it was. Takeo looked worried, as did Tao, and Shinwoo shook his head at them. He'd been missing his phone since before they'd left for the island, and so far, nothing had come of it. Ik-han just pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and sighed. Shinwoo laughed at his frustration.

Ik-han turned to Tao. "Tao-hyung, could you make something for this idiot that he couldn't lose? Please?" he asked.

The former DA-5 member thought about it for all of two seconds before shrugging. "I could make something that he could track, but that he couldn't lose?" He shook his head, his expression one of exaggerated sorrow. "I'm afraid that's beyond my abilities." The other three children laughed, heckling Shinwoo, who accepted the teasing good-naturedly.

They settled in and were regaled with the story of the school's destruction. "Nobody knows what caused it," Suyi was telling them. "And if they do, they're not telling. We thought maybe it was a terrorist attack, but only the roof was destroyed, which doesn't make sense." She was curious, but Shinwoo could tell that she'd be just as satisfied not knowing the truth.

Ik-han added to the conversation. "And I heard from my uncle that some government building got destroyed, but nobody was hurt. It's just kind of weird, don't you think?" Shinwoo agreed wholeheartedly, realizing that his friend must be talking about the KSA building. They wouldn't know what it was for, of course.

The other children left after polishing off the snacks. They didn't even question the fact that Shinwoo stayed at Principal Lee's house more often than not. They all knew that the redhead lived practically by himself in his parents' home. He had spent more than one night over all of their houses at some point or other. None of them begrudged him another place to stay. Besides, as long as the Principal or Rai was home, they pretty much had an open invitation to the blond's home.

After seeing the kids out, Frankenstein served Rai another cup of honey-sweetened tea and settled down in the chair at the end of the table. His gaze was serious as he asked for updates. Shinwoo let M-21 tell the blond about their meeting with Sangeen and Yonsu.

Takeo and Tao confirmed that other than at the school and the KSA building, nothing else seemed to have been damaged. There was nothing there that would indicate that the threat remained, or that they were being called out. They had done a sweep to ensure that no monitoring devices had been left, and they hadn't found any indications of what the Union might have been doing here.

Rai had been aware of the attack on the KSA, having felt the surge of power, as well as the one at the school, but no lives had been lost. Frankenstein had contacted the children and invited them over on the guise of wanting to hear from them what had happened to the school while he had been away, so they knew that all three of them were safe and still oblivious.

It was Shinwoo who finally said what they were all thinking. "So what does this guy want? It sounds like the same guy who attacked us, and the timing works out, more or less," he pointed out. The enhanced human had shown up at their island after attacking the school and the KSA. "If he's warning us, then what's coming? And when? And why?" Granted, the why was probably self-explanatory, given the fact that the Union had lost half its elders here in Korea, but that didn't explain why the man had warned them. Or why he'd felt the need to be so violent about it, Shinwoo grimaced, rubbing absentmindedly at his shoulder. It only ached a little now, and would be healed by tomorrow.

Frankenstein sighed. "Valid questions," he allowed, "but not particularly helpful right now. Tao," he said, pinning the other man with a sharp look, "see if you can figure out the identity of our uninvited guest. Takeo can provide you with a description." Tao nodded, standing up and heading to the main observation room, as he had dubbed it. Takeo followed him with a backward glance at the remaining household members.

"Seira, please contact Lukedonia and inform them of the situation. Regis, please help her as you should be able to provide a more accurate account of the account." The two silver-haired Nobles nodded before leaving to do as they'd been told. "Shinwoo," bright blue eyes turned to him, and Shinwoo swallowed. Frankenstein smiled. "Get some sleep. M-21 will stay with you, since it is impossible to know if the intruder did anything else besides talk to you." Shinwoo nodded and stood as well, heading for the bedroom. M-21 followed him, leaving Frankenstein in the room with his Master.

Shinwoo sighed as he slipped into the shared bedroom, M-21 padding in behind him. Shrugging out of his shirt and rummaging in the dresser for a pair of sleep pants, he wondered out loud, "What do they talk about?" M-21 didn't answer, and Shinwoo pressed on. "I mean, Rai almost never talks. But when he sends us all away, you know it's so that he can talk to Rai. But I can't imagine that guy actually bothering to respond with anything but the bare minimum. Are they telepathic or something?"

M-21 snorted, a small smile tugging at his lips, and Shinwoo grinned widely, relaxing; he'd been forgiven. "Go ahead, Ahjussi," he encouraged the other man. "Ask your question." He was pretty certain he knew what M-21 wanted to ask him, but he wanted to see if he'd actually it.

"Do you enjoy having Frankenstein mad at you?" he asked. "_He_ won't drink without both honey _and_ sugar now, you know."

Shinwoo shrugged. "Well, I enjoy riling him up, yeah. He's fun that way," he smirked. M-21 just closed his eyes in resignation. "But what I want to know is why you never call Rai by his name." Silver eyes opened and stared at him, startled. Shinwoo frowned. "Didn't you realize it? Not one of you will call Rai by anything other than _him_. Seems kind of stupid to me. He doesn't seem to be mind being called whatever. Man, when he first introduced himself, you should have seen Pedro's face," he cackled. "I've never seen him look so mystified in my life! And believe, I've been trying," he said, remembering some of his more outrageous pranks that had involved his math teacher.

M-21 shrugged, failing to see the humor in the situation, which was somewhat disappointing. "We weren't exactly friends when we first met, and nobody with that much power deserves anything less than respect. Somehow, I've just never been able to see him the same way as I see Takeo and Tao, or even you. DA-5 are my comrades. You are a student under my protection, and a friend as well. Frankenstein is my boss. Regis and Seira are Nobles, but they're young. I can't put _him_ into a category. And the way Frankenstein treats him leaves me uncomfortable," he admitted.

Shinwoo's smile softened. He clasped a hand on M-21's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "He'll ignore it forever if you want, but I think it bothers him that nobody else but us will call him by his name. Well, a very short version of his name," he amended. "After all, what sort of name is Cadis Etrama di Raizel anyhow?"

Leaving M-21 to stare after him thoughtfully, Shinwoo headed for the shower. First the sparring match, then the battle, then having his injuries patched up, followed by a quick meal and a rush back to Korea, not to mention having to stop by the KSA building and entertain his friends, all in one day. He was tired, and dirty. So shower first, and then bed, since he'd already eaten.

Stepping into the shower, Shinwoo tipped his face up into the warm spray, enjoying the water that cascaded over his face and shoulders. He took his time cleaning up. There were multiple showers in this house, so M-21 was probably in different one. When he stepped out of the tub, he was still sleepy, but he finally felt clean. His eyes drooping, Shinwoo dropped the towel and dirty clothes into the hamper and all but stumbled his way to the room.

He staggered over to the bed and flopped face-first on top of it, too tired to bother actually crawling under the covers. He was half-asleep when he felt M-21 walk into the room. The man didn't bother to wake him up, just lifted him easily and held him while he pulled the covers down before settling Shinwoo back in the middle of the bed. He should probably feel embarrassed, but he was tired, and it was M-21. He didn't really care, and the other man wouldn't tease him. Much.

The other man slipped into the bed, and Shinwoo shifted so that he was pressed back against the other man's chest. Arms wrapped around him, and he relaxed, melting into the bed. He drifted in and out, not really awake, but not completely asleep either, until Takeo and Tao came in, smelling of soap and shampoo over their natural scents of electricity and gunpowder. M-21 smelled of the forest, like trees and grass just after a storm, more wild than the other two, but no less dangerous.

M-21 greeted the two newcomers quietly, obviously not wishing to disturb his companion. Shinwoo briefly considered murmuring something to indicate that he was awake, but ended up yawning instead. Tao chuckled, and Takeo patted his head gently, and then the two men were crawling under the covers as well. Shinwoo was surprised at how quickly he had adjusted to sleeping with others in the same bed. Even when training, he would find himself curled up with Takeo or M-21, or even Tao when he came by. The others had never seemed to mind, so he didn't bother to change what was very quickly becoming a habit.

_There's no escape. Remember that._ Shinwoo muffled his growl. Was the man warning him, or threatening him? No escape from what? It might have been different if he had just said "they're coming", but his words carried so much more weight. Even as exhausted as he was, the words replayed in his head over and over again as he lay there, unable to sleep, but too tired to expend the energy required to actually wake up and leave the room.

He was the only one awake around two-thirty when Frankenstein stopped in to check on them, but everybody was up a moment later when Shinwoo lunged at the blond man, both hands fisting in the other man's shirt. Startled blue eyes looked at him, and Shinwoo froze, blinking in confusion. What was he doing? He tried to make his fingers let go, but they held firm, leaving Shinwoo at an impasse. He didn't have the urge to attack the man, but he wasn't letting him go, either.

"Shinwoo! What're you doing?" Tao yelped in disbelief. M-21 and Takeo just started trying to pry his fingers away, which was made more difficult by the fact that they didn't want to break his fingers or tear Frankenstein's shirt.

Frankenstein's eyes were amused now, and his smile made Shinwoo shiver, mentally pleading with his body to listen to him. If he wasn't going to attack the other man, then why couldn't he let go? "Oh ho. I see. So this is what he meant by no escape, huh? I do believe that I've just been challenged." His eyes were dark with pleasure at the thought of waging battle with whoever was pulling the strings, and Shinwoo gulped. He had a sinking feeling about this.

M-21 and Takeo had given up on trying to get Shinwoo to let go, and now they just held his forearms firmly, probably trying to prevent him from swinging. Shinwoo heard the chuckle in his mind, and then he was released with a gasp. He jerked his hands back like they were on fire, pulling against M-21 and Takeo's hold. They let go and watched as Shinwoo scrambled backwards, only stopping when his back hit the headboard.

"Crombell?" he asked. "That jerk was telling me that Crombell is still in my head?" He couldn't decide whether to be scared or angry. "I thought Rai had gotten rid of the connection!" He wasn't accusing the other man, but he had let his guard drop, thinking that it was over and done with.

Frankenstein contemplated him, and Shinwoo shuddered, recognizing the look that had crept into his eyes. It was the same look that Dr. Crombell had given him when he'd ambushed him in his bedroom, as if he was an interesting creature that he couldn't quite figure out. Research material. Shit.

M-21 was suddenly in front of Frankenstein, forcing the other man back a step and blocking Shinwoo's view of him. "What are you doing?" he growled at the blond. "I never expected to see that look on your face, much less to see it directed at a child." Shinwoo didn't see Frankenstein's reaction, but the tension in the room suddenly broke, almost like M-21 had started the other man.

"Ah," Frankenstein murmured. "I apologize. It's simply been a long time since I've had such a determined challenger. And I don't believe I've ever had anyone who thought he could outdo me in matters of human enhancement. You must admit, it's rather bold of him. I don't know who this Crombell thinks he is, but I won't allow him to have his way. Especially not with one of my precious children." He sounded almost possessive when he said that, and Shinwoo wondered at the reactions of the other three – had they heard that before somewhere?

M-21 continued to glare at Frankenstein while Takeo and Tao urged Shinwoo off the bed and shuffled him around the edge of the room. They left M-21 and Frankenstein still facing off, heading down the hallway. "Will they be okay?" Shinwoo asked, inexplicably worried.

Takeo nodded. "They'll be fine," he reassured the younger male. "Despite how it looks, they actually get along very well." He seemed to consider something for a moment, then smiled. "It was because of M-21 that we were allowed to stay here," he confessed. Tao nodded next to him, his expression unusually serious.

Shinwoo stared at them both. "He asked Frankenstein to let you stay?" he asked. They nodded, and things clicked in his head. "Ahjussi saw the similarities between his situation and yours. And now, he sees me the same way, doesn't he?" It was probably especially true now that M-21 knew that he had more or less always lived on his own. He might have had a house he could sleep in, but he hadn't really had a _home_ to return to, until now.

They were just passing through the darkened living room when Shinwoo heard the quiet rustle of paper. He startled, then turned to face Rai, who was sitting calmly on the couch, reading his book. Shinwoo, being nosey, had asked him what he was reading once. The title had made him laugh, especially considering how nice the book looked, with its leather bound cover and gold plated title. Leave it to Frankenstein to make even a simple guidebook as elegant as its reader. Shinwoo smirked; too bad he couldn't do the same with ramen.

"You are troubled," Rai said, lifting his eyes to look straight at Shinwoo. The redhead just nodded dumbly, unable to form words under the full force of that gaze. Rai always seemed to know exactly what was going on when he got that intent, focused look in his eyes. Rai shook his head, then looked away. "You should not be. It is not your fault. I have failed to protect you."

Shinwoo shook his head, adamant about this. "And what of the others, huh?" he demanded. "And me? What about me?" Rai looked at him in confusion, and he crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the other men in the room. "Why is it your fault? Do you really think that Crombell would have taken no interest in me?" he demanded to know. "From what I heard, that bastard was tinkering around here long before he ever found out that you were here. Besides, I heard from Tao about the KSA's interest in me and Ik-han. What makes you think that you not being here would have changed that? We were bound to get involved sooner or later."

Rai blinked, but didn't speak, and Shinwoo gave a frustrated huff, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. What could he say to make Rai understand what he meant? "Look, what happened to me is the fault of Dr. Crombell and his subordinates. Nobody else. You are killing yourself to protect us, but then what? What happens when you're gone?" he demanded. Something flickered in Rai's eyes, and Shinwoo stared at him in disbelief. "That thought never occurred to you?" he asked.

Rai shook his head, and Shinwoo tossed his hands up in the air with a sigh. "I give up. You are just too clueless, man," he grinned. "We're here because we choose to be here. We fight because we choose to fight. We're well aware of the possible consequences of our decisions, but this is our home now. And I, for one, won't be forced out of it without putting up a hell of a fight. And the only reason I'm troubled is that I'm afraid that I might attack someone again," he pointed out, almost as an afterthought. "But I trust that you all won't let me hurt anyone, and that you won't hurt me in the process, either."

His words were a bit jumbled, but he seemed to have gotten his point across. If nothing else, Rai seemed much calmer now, his expression back to neutral. After a moment, he nodded. "I understand," he said at last. "And I will respect your decision." Shinwoo grinned, listening to the twin sighs of relief behind him. Turning to face the others, he saw them looking at him with something akin to awe.

"What?" he asked. "I just told it like it is." He was positively smirking by this time. Clapping distracted him momentarily, and he realized that Frankenstein was in the doorway. He wondered how long the other man had been listening to him chastise the Noblesse, then decided it didn't matter. He hadn't said anything that the others weren't thinking, he was sure. They just respected Rai's power too much to scold him outright. Shinwoo had no such compunctions, and would quite cheerfully tell the dark-haired Noble off if he wanted to.

M-21 was behind him. The silver-haired man offered him a small smile, and Shinwoo waved back, resisting the urge to start whistling. "So, any idea why I grabbed you and nobody else?" he asked the blond. Rai looked between them as Frankenstein shook his head, and Shinwoo hummed. "I wonder if he was just seeing how you all would react." Frankenstein looked thoughtful, and the others gave Shinwoo an appraising look. "What?" he asked, hands on his hips. "It's probably what I'd try and do. See how strong the opponent is, and see how far they're willing to go against one of their comrades."

He reconsidered, then corrected himself. "Well, no, I'd just take them on, but it's a solid strategy if nothing else," he admitted. "Because now he knows that you two," he pointed to Takeo and Tao, "won't hurt me, Ahjussi will defend me, and Rai will probably stay out of it, which means that Seira and Regis will, as well. So that only leaves Frankenstein as an unknown."

M-21 shook his head. "And I wondered why people always seemed so interested in you." Shinwoo thought for a moment, then shrugged. He could take that as an insult, but considering most of the ones who had taken an interest in him were standing in the room with him, he decided he really didn't mind so much.

Shinwoo turned to Frankenstein. "You had said before that there was a possibility that he could re-establish a mind link without actually being present. Do you think the guy who showed up on the island had anything to do with it? I mean, he is the one who told me that there was no escape," he scowled.

Frankenstein shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "There are just too many unknown factors. Did he come there to attack us? Or did he come to warn us? Was he warning the KSA when he came here? Or does he just have an objection to taking lives? We really need to find out who he was, and what he was trying to accomplish before we can do anything. Any luck, Tao?" he asked next.

The hacker just shook his head. "None. It's not even that cameras were destroyed. He probably took to the rooftops. There were a few rooftop cameras that were broken, but they don't seem to follow any particular pattern, so I can't be sure if he destroyed them, or if someone else did. Or more than one person." He looked regretful that he couldn't provide more information than that. "I'll keep searching," he promised.

Frankenstein nodded his thanks, then turned to M-21 and Shinwoo. "You two are going to have to stick together for a while, I'm afraid," he said. "We can't risk Shinwoo being taken, and we can't risk him losing it in a crowd of humans, either." Shinwoo flinched, and the blond gave him a sharp look. "Don't even think it," he ordered. "But it would be typical of the Union to set you loose among a crowd of ordinary humans. It would limit our ability to restrain you, and might put innocent bystanders in danger. And if that happened, I don't think any of us would be able to forgive ourselves." Shinwoo nodded; he understood what Frankenstein was saying, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

_So help me, Crombell, when I get hold of you, I'm going to beat some answers out of you_, Shinwoo growled to himself. He half-expected an answer, but only got a brief flash of irritation, followed by tolerant amusement. So Crombell was paying attention after all. Good. He let his eyes drift over the men in the room with him, idly wondering where the two young Nobles were. Had they returned to Lukedonia to speak directly with the Lord?

Shinwoo allowed his mind to wander, wondering what the Lord was like. The others didn't speak much about the Clan Leaders or their Lord. The only Clan Leaders that Shinwoo had actually met other than Seira were Rajak and Gejeutel. Oh, and Rael that time at the hospital. He'd heard that Rajak's younger brother, Rael, had saved him and his friends when they'd been poisoned by members of Crombell's assassination team, but since he hadn't been conscious at the time, he couldn't remember.

He realized that at some point, he had lost track of the conversation. He wondered how much Crombell could actually get as far as information. He knew that the other man could move him against his will, and he obviously knew when something was being thought directly at him, but was he aware of everything being said around him?

_He can sense things, but it is unlikely that he can discern specifically what is being said. He knew when his underlings were killed, but not which ones in specific until he had outside confirmation._ Shinwoo turned to look at Rai, who was staring back at him. _It appears that this human – Crombell – was a bit more thorough than usual, though. I do not believe he could directly influence the others that he had a mind link to._ Shinwoo frowned; so this mind link was just another experiment, then, to see how much he could gain from it.

He realized that everybody was staring at him, and Shinwoo gave them an innocent look. "What? I'm sorry, was I supposed to be paying attention?" he asked. No need to let them know that he'd been having his own conversation with Rai inside his head.

Frankenstein shook his head. "We were simply discussing how to go about breaking your connection with Crombell in such a way as to make it permanent," he explained.

Shinwoo shrugged. "I think what Rai did last time worked," he said. "But whoever that guy was, whatever the hell he did to me, it fixed it. Or something," he frowned. He really wasn't sure what the guy had done, other than beat the crap out of him. Maybe, instead of rabies, he carried the ability to establish mind links between parties. Like a middle man. Shinwoo chuckled at the thought. There was no answer from the presence in his head, so he hoped that Rai was right, and that while Crombell might be able to sense certain things, he wouldn't know everything.

The Noblesse stood, and there were suddenly protesting voices, Shinwoo's among them. Rai ignored them as usual and approached Shinwoo. Crimson eyes met warm brown, and Rai laid a cool hand against his cheek. Almost immediately, the redhead felt himself relaxing, his eyes sliding partly closed. If this was how Rai did mind control, he didn't think he minded in the least.

Before Rai could do whatever it was that he was going to do, there was a loud rumble, and the floor shook under their feet. Shinwoo pulled back, startled, and Rai let his hand drop. "What was that?" the younger male asked, moving to stare out the window. In the distance, he could see the eerie flickering of flames. There had been an explosion of some sort.

Tao called, "I'll see what I can find. You all get going!" He headed down towards the lab at a trot. Takeo just left to get dressed and retrieve his guns. M-21 followed. Shinwoo went to follow the other two men, but was stopped by Frankenstein.

"I'm sorry, Shinwoo, but we can't allow you to accompany us," he said, his voice firm and unapologetic. Shinwoo bit his lower lip; he had a bad feeling about this, but wasn't sure why. Another loud boom followed by the ground shaking, worse than before, and Shinwoo decided not to argue. He'd simply have to follow them after they left. He'd ask forgiveness later, rather than waste time arguing for permission now.

Frankenstein turned to Rai. "Master, please stay here. Your body can't handle the strain of using so much power in such a short time." Rai seemed to consider for a moment, then nodded his acquiescence. Frankenstein seemed surprised that the other man had capitulated so easily, but didn't waste time arguing. Takeo and M-21 had walked back in, so he simply accepted the earpiece M-21 handed him and walked out of the house, leaving Rai and Shinwoo standing in the living room.

Moving over to the window, Shinwoo watched the men take off, using the rooftops to more easily navigate the city. He just hoped that not too many lives had been lost during the explosions, because the Union didn't seem to be particular about when and where it attacked. This pre-emptive strike was no doubt intended to lure them out. And it had worked, too.

"I'm going to check on Tao," Shinwoo murmured, turning away, his body tense with the need to be doing _something_ useful, even if it was only standing guard or keeping Tao company. Rai nodded, and continued to stand by the window, gazing outwards. Shinwoo just shrugged to himself, then left the room, heading downstairs.

Tao greeted him with a casual wave when he entered the room. "The Boss made you stay behind, huh?" he asked sympathetically. Shinwoo gave a noncommittal huff, and Tao glanced back at him. "I'm surprised you didn't go anyhow," he said.

"He left Rai behind, too," Shinwoo explained. Tao nodded as if it made total sense to him – it probably did – then turned back to his keyboards and monitors. Shinwoo just watched him work, having never actually seen the computer genius of DA-5 do his job before. He had seen him tinkering around the house, and knew that he was good – Ik-han had told him as much – but he had never actually watched him in action.

One hand was typing search queries into a database, searching for the site of the explosion and any data related to it. He'd know the instant that law enforcement or the KSA showed up. At the same time, he was tracking his comrades, and keeping up a conversation with both Takeo and M-21. He'd be coordinating their attacks once they had a visual of the enemy. "Ah, I wish I was out there," he lamented. "It's easier to coordinate when I'm closer to the actual battle."

Seeing Shinwoo's look, he explained, "I have to find out what happened, and if there are more incidents, I need to know. Without Seira and Regis, we're down at least three fighters." Shinwoo wondered if he was including himself or Shinwoo as the third person, but decided it didn't really matter. "There might be more enemies out there somewhere. Also, the KSA is likely to be contacting us to find out what's happening, and we need to have some answers ready for them, or they can't do their job. They'll get civilians out of the way and cordon off the area, but that's about all we can count on them for."

While he was explaining, Tao was listening to the other two, and would occasionally give a short reply. His fingers hadn't stopped moving, and Shinwoo watched as image after image flickered across the multiple monitors in front of the other man. Tao seemed to be able to keep track of them, and would occasionally pause one for a split second before continuing. He was perfectly at ease here, in this place, and Shinwoo realized that Tao was not only a strong fighter, but that he served a very important function with his ability to gather data and turn it into information. No wonder Frankenstein often praised him and left him in charge of the other two when he couldn't be available.

One of the monitors suddenly zoomed in closer, and Shinwoo realized that the others had arrived at the scene of the explosion. There was rubble everywhere, and it was burning. Shinwoo couldn't tell if there were people buried under the debris or not, and hoped that nobody had been in the vicinity when the buildings had been destroyed.

There were two cloaked figures, and Shinwoo thought he recognized the one. "The Fifth Elder?" he asked uncertainly, staring at the female werewolf. He hadn't seen her before, but had heard about her. Tao confirmed with an absentminded nod, then started talking into his earpiece.

Shinwoo moved to stand behind him, his eyes watching the battle. Frankenstein had taken on the werewolf, apparently having some unfinished business with her. His Dark Spear was already out, and he had wasted no time launching an attack. The other man was someone that Shinwoo didn't recognize. He was facing off against M-21. It became apparent very quickly that the enhanced human was no match for the Union Elder, but Frankenstein was too busy with his own opponent to help M-21.

His hands clenched into fists as the man attacked M-21, then leapt backwards as bullets rained down around him. A handful reached him, but never made contact, dropping harmlessly to the ground. M-21 tried to use that small opening to his advantage, but his attack didn't even scratch his opponent, and he was sent flying when a fist connected with his jaw. He crashed into a building across the street, and Shinwoo watched in horror as he fell, the other man leaping after him, intent on finishing him off.

M-21's opponent was suddenly below him, and his spinning kick caught the other man in the ribs, sending him through a window and into the building, which rumbled dangerously under the combined power of Frankenstein's and the werewolf's attacks. Shinwoo's enhanced vision picked out the bloodstains on the glass shards, and his vision slowly filled in until all he could see was a red haze. M-21 was in trouble, and he was just standing here doing nothing!

"Shinwoo! Get a hold of yourself! We don't have time for this," Tao scolded him, his tone strained as he maneuvered Takeo close enough to engage the enemy in a one-on-one battle. Takeo was fast, and the D helped to improve his speed and strength, but it wouldn't be enough. The Union Elder barely glanced at Takeo before taking him out with a well-executed kick to the stomach. He sent a bolt of power immediately after, and Takeo slammed into the wall just before the blast hit him.

Tao swore then, and Shinwoo lost what little grip on himself he had left. "Shinwoo?" Tao choked out as the redhead's hands wrapped around his throat. Tao's fingers clawed at his hands, and Shinwoo moved forward, burying his head in the other man's hair and pinning him back against the chair he was seated in, not allowing him enough leverage to break free. He'd have to hurt Shinwoo to do so, and they both knew that he might not until it was too late.

Shinwoo knew what was happening, could feel his hands squeezing the life out of his friend. Tao was choking now, trying to drag in air, but Shinwoo's hands were crushing his throat. Tao's hands on his wrists kept him from being able to snap the other man's neck, but that was about it. Panicking, Shinwoo called out for the only one in the house. _Rai!_ The single name screamed through his mind, and Shinwoo felt the dark glee that accompanied it. _No, no, no, no, no!_

He wanted to beg the other man not to come, but knew that it was already too late. Tao couldn't die. Shinwoo lifted his head to stare at the screen, watching as M-21 and Takeo fell and didn't get up. Frankenstein was covered in blood, barely on his feet. His opponent was little better, but the second Elder was coming to her aid now, and there was no way for Frankenstein to win.

He felt Rai's presence before it flooded the room. He shuddered as Rai erected a blood field around them. Would the Noblesse destroy him now? He was too dangerous to be left alone. He turned pleading, accepting eyes to Rai. "Please," he begged, not sure what he was asking.

Rai shook his head. "You don't have to ask me," he said softly. Shinwoo smiled, then dragged Tao over the chair and yanked the other man back against him, using him as a shield against the other man. Shinwoo spoke, but the words weren't his.

"You are the Noblesse," he said, and it was stated as a matter of fact. Rai didn't respond, his power flowing around them. Shinwoo felt sick at the realization that Rai was using up his life force right now. "I had hoped to meet you, but that blond servant of yours kept getting in the way. So I created a distraction." He glanced at where the monitors should be, outside Rai's blood field. "I do hope he survives it. After all, he would make excellent research material."

Crimson eyes narrowed, and Shinwoo felt his body freeze. "Release Tao," the other man ordered. Shinwoo felt his hands loosening, sliding away from the other man's throat. Tao dropped to the ground, gasping, and Shinwoo sighed to himself in relief. "Release Shinwoo," was the next command, and Crombell just smiled.

"No," he said succinctly, reaching down and fisting a hand in Tao's hair, dragging the other man back up with a pained cry. "This boy is almost perfect. He would make an excellent addition to my team, if he'd just quit being so stubborn. Then again, I suppose that's part of his charm." Shinwoo shuddered, feeling sick, and wondered if Crombell would go away if he threw up.

Power pressed down all around him, and while Crombell might not be affected, the same could not be said for Shinwoo. The redhead dropped to his knees, his hand releasing Tao again. This time, the other man moved out of immediate attack range, though he didn't go far. Shinwoo flinched when he saw the vivid finger-shaped bruises on the other man's throat, knowing that he was responsible.

"Tao, go help the others," Rai ordered. A small opening was created in the blood field, and Tao glanced back and forth between them before nodding, leaving them alone. The roar of the blood field seemed almost deafeningly silent, as the two men faced off with each other. Shinwoo was nothing but a third party at this point, unable to affect the outcome of this confrontation.

"I had wondered what the Noblesse was like," Crombell murmured through Shinwoo. He smiled then. "The other Elders were in a panic when it was discovered that you were alive. They are afraid of you. And I believe I am starting to understand why," he murmured. "You truly don't look like much, but it's obvious that you have power. Still," he noted, "it seems to put a great deal of strain on your body. How many more times can you summon this power?" he asked.

Rai didn't answer, blood slipping out the corner of his mouth. Shinwoo wanted to beg him to stop, or destroy him, but knew that the Noblesse would do neither. He wished to protect Shinwoo, to protect all of them, and he would kill himself in the attempt. Crombell laughed, and Shinwoo was horrified to feel the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, even as the Thirteenth Elder gloated over his success.

Crimson eyes were suddenly right in front of him, and a finger wiped away Shinwoo's tears, which had fallen unheeded. He brought the tears up to his own face and rubbed them on his lower lip. It was different than the taking of blood had been, but no less powerful. Shinwoo shuddered as he felt Rai's power inside of him, more intimate than before.

"Get out!" he snarled, not sure if he was talking in his head or out loud. "You're not needed! This is my home, those are my friends, and I won't let you hurt them! Get out!" Rai's power flowed through him and around him, the blood field still activated. And Shinwoo finally understood, as Rai's will pressed against Crombell alongside his own, made more powerful for being inside of the blood field.

Shinwoo really wished that Crombell was there in front of him. He much preferred the physical aggression involved in an all-out brawl than this metaphysical crap. He could feel Crombell's hold on him slipping, but it wasn't enough, and Rai was swaying on his feet. Closing his eyes, he blocked out everything but Rai's voice. _If you and I are not strong enough, then find those who are._

Without conscious effort, Shinwoo found his thoughts drifting to those who weren't here. Seira and Regis, proud Nobles who were both friends and protectors. Takeo and Tao, who had come here seeking information, and gained their independence. Frankenstein, who had searched for centuries for his master, who had built a school for the man he cherished above all others, and who had very quickly become something of a guardian to Shinwoo and his friends. M-21, who had been nothing but an experimental failure, destined to die without ever even knowing his own name. M-21, who had watched his last friend die, powerless to stop it. M-21, who had nearly died more than once in defense of his new life, and of his new friends.

_M-21. He will do._ It was Rai's voice again, and suddenly, Shinwoo could see M-21, who was dragging himself to his feet, bleeding heavily and staggering, but upright. His eyes glittered brightly with determination. As if he could sense Shinwoo's presence – maybe he could – he looked up, directly at the younger male. Shinwoo could feel Rai smile, and suddenly his power expanded, encompassing the both of them. And Shinwoo got to see M-21's full transformation for the first time.

The other man was beautiful, all power and strength and wildness, his eyes glowing with an otherworldy light. He bared his teeth, claws fully extended. The Union Elder didn't even see him coming. M-21 thrust his clawed hand through his back, taking out his heart. He howled in victory as the Elder fell. The female werewolf snarled in surprise and retreated. M-21 let her go, his attention focused on Rai and Shinwoo, and the presence within him.

Shinwoo could feel M-21's power alongside Rai's, just as warm, but somehow softer, though no less dangerous. Blood and fur. Claws and fangs. Power called to power, and Shinwoo was caught in the center of it. Inside his head, there was a flash of fear, and Shinwoo smiled, knowing that it wasn't his. _You can't have me. Ever._

He saw Crombell then, standing in the center of an empty laboratory, hands extended outwards at his sides as he tipped his head back and laughed. "Very well. I have obtained enough data for now. I always knew Korea was an interesting country, but you have exceeded my expectations. I look forward to seeing the path you choose, boy." And with that, he injected something into his arm. Shinwoo felt a flash of pain, and dropped to the floor. His head was pounding, but was otherwise mercifully silent.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Is he gone?" The blood field dissipated, and Shinwoo whirled around when he heard the soft thud. Rai had collapsed. His head reeling from the sudden movement, Shinwoo scrambled over to the dark-haired Noble, his hands hovering over him uncertainly. Should he try to wake him? Or would it be better to let him sleep?

He didn't know, so he picked Rai up as carefully as possible and laid him on one of the lab tables. It might not be comfortable, but it was better than the floor, at least. He turned to look at the monitors, noticing that they were still working, flipping through images. He didn't touch anything, knowing that Tao or Frankenstein would deal with it when they returned. Shinwoo didn't see any of them on the monitor that had been showing the battle, so he hoped that meant they were on their way back. Carefully, he removed his shirt and used it to wipe the blood from Rai's mouth and chin.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Shinwoo found himself reaching for M-21, who was tripping over his own feet, weaving as he staggered in the door to the lab, using the wall to hold himself up. Tao came next, supporting Takeo, who was dragging his right foot and limping with his left. Frankenstein made it in under his own power, but Shinwoo could see deep cuts all over his body. Blue eyes sought out his master immediately, nearly frantic, and Shinwoo realized that Frankenstein had probably felt Rai it he used his power.

"I didn't know what to do when he collapsed," Shinwoo explained, his voice soft as he got M-21 onto a table. Tao did the same with Takeo, then glanced at the monitors briefly before ignoring them in return for holding his companion's hand, his grip a little tighter than was perhaps warranted. The bruises on his throat stood out in sharp contrast to his pale skin, and Shinwoo felt a flash of guilt before shaking it off. Help first, guilt later. He could do this.

Frankenstein nodded. "We should get him to the shrine. It may not be as effective as the one in Lukedonia, but it should help." He went to reach for his master, but Shinwoo stopped him. Frankenstein glared at him, but Shinwoo didn't back down. When the other man's eyes dropped, Shinwoo nodded. Carefully, he picked up his friend and protector, and headed for the doorway that led to the shrine.

Not even stopping to think, Shinwoo sunk his teeth into his hand and wiped the blood on the door. Maybe it would help him again, like it had last time. The blood pooled in the door's pattern – Shinwoo had to remember to ask if it meant anything – and there was a dim flash of red light, then the doors opened, and Shinwoo walked inside, carefully cradling his burden.

Frankenstein managed to stumble up the dais, leaving a thin trail of blood behind as he went, and opened the lid of the coffin. Carefully, Shinwoo settled Rai inside, making sure he was as comfortable as he could manage. At a nod from Frankenstein, who had paused to check that his master's heart was still beating steadily, he helped the other man to replace the lid.

Shinwoo silently offered his support, but Frankenstein shook his head, heading back down the stairs. He almost fell headfirst down them, and would have, if Shinwoo hadn't grabbed his elbow. Frankenstein glared at him briefly, but again, Shinwoo wouldn't back down, and the blond smiled ruefully. "When did you grow so strong?" he asked. Shinwoo didn't answer, not sure if it was even a real question.

They made their way back outside, and the door sealed shut behind them. Shinwoo wondered if he should go back and clean up the blood, but Frankenstein hadn't seemed too worried about it, so he left it alone. Maybe the blood would help Rai.

Tao was moving efficiently between the two tables that held Takeo and M-21, administering first aid. Silently, Shinwoo moved up to help him, leaving Frankenstein to his own devices. The blond had never allowed anybody to bandage him up, preferring to care for himself, and Shinwoo had pushed enough for one day. He'd allow Frankenstein to maintain his independence, as long as he didn't collapse on them. The last thing they needed was four out of the six of them out of commission. Shinwoo really hoped that Seira and Regis were having better luck than they were.

Shinwoo could feel the eyes watching him, but he busied himself cleaning off blood and wrapping injuries. Frankenstein still hadn't returned, but Shinwoo was certain that as soon as he did, he'd want to examine M-21 and Takeo, to see how their recovery was going. Since Tao had taken over Takeo's care, keeping up a low murmur of conversation with the other man, that left Shinwoo to tend to M-21.

Finally unable to bear the tense silence between them anymore, Shinwoo looked up, right into intense silver eyes. He blinked, his breath catching at that look. He'd never that sort of expression directed his way before. Seira's considering gaze didn't even come close. Swallowing, Shinwoo managed to speak. "Thanks," he choked out. "For helping me and Rai back there," he continued when it seemed that M-21 wasn't going to reply. "I thought he'd die on me," he admitted, his voice little more than a whisper.

M-21's hand reached up and grasped his wrist. At the same time, Shinwoo felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, then grimaced at himself as the turned to face Tao, his wrist still in M-21's grasp. His free hand reached up and touched the fading bruises on Tao's throat. The other man didn't move, completely relaxed as he let Shinwoo examine the marks he'd left. Shinwoo dropped his hand with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Tao hyung. I wasn't thinking when I came down here, or I would have never come without warning you ahead of time."

The other man smiled sweetly up at him, then punched him in the stomach. Shinwoo doubled over, gasping. "Don't worry about it," Tao replied cheerfully. "You're forgiven." Shinwoo huffed out a laugh as he slowly straightened up, rubbing his stomach. Tao hadn't held back at all.

"Was that really necessary?" Takeo asked his lover, frowning reprovingly. Tao shrugged, then leaned down to kiss the other man, stalling his objections. Shinwoo watched their interaction, curious. Shifting behind him reminded Shinwoo that there was still one other person in the room with them. He looked down at M-21 with a grin. The other man looked up at him blankly for a moment, then a small smile tugged at his lips. Shinwoo found his eyes drawn to the scar that bisected M-21's mouth. Without thinking, he reached out to touch it.

M-21 stilled for a moment, then opened his mouth just slightly, enough that Shinwoo's finger dipped inside for a brief moment before they both realized what they were doing. Shinwoo snatched his hand back, cradling it against his chest as if he'd burned it. M-21 flushed bright red and struggled to sit up. Recognizing the aborted movement for what it was, Shinwoo placed both hands firmly on the other man's shoulders and pinned him to the table with a glare.

"Don't even think about getting up before Frankenstein has seen to you," he growled. Silver eyes flashed rebelliously back up at him, but Shinwoo glared back just as hotly, his hands tightening briefly. With M-21 so beat up, Shinwoo could force the issue. The other man gave him one last glare before settling down, closing his eyes and turning his face away. Once Shinwoo was sure that he wasn't going to try and get up again, he released him.

Glancing at Tao and Takeo, who were watching him with carefully neutral expressions, he informed them that he was going to go see what was keeping Frankenstein, and left the lab, his feet carrying him away from the lab, and away from the confusing man that made him want things he shouldn't. A part of him realized that this was perhaps not the best tactic for dealing with things, but he didn't know what else to do. Normally, he just acted however he wanted, but he didn't think that M-21 would tolerate his usual reckless attitude right now.

He met Frankenstein halfway up the stairs. "They're both conscious and healing," Shinwoo informed him. "I wouldn't let Ahjussi get up and leave, so he might be a bit moody." He tried to smile, but Frankenstein's frown told him he hadn't succeeded.

There was light pouring into the living room, and Shinwoo made a face, his eyes seeking out the nearest clock. Six in the morning. Terrific. He supposed it was a good thing that they were on summer break right now. He heard a low buzzing sound and looked around, finally spotting the cell phone sitting on the table. Moving closer, he glanced at the name then sighed, picking up the phone and answering. "Hey, An Sangeen-nim!" he greeted cheerfully. He was met with silence on the other end.

Eventually, the other man spoke. "I have perhaps dialed the incorrect number," he said, and Shinwoo grinned.

"If you were trying to reach Tao hyung, then you called the right phone," he reassured the enhanced human. "This is Shinwoo. Tao's a bit busy right now 'cause of the battle, but if you want me to, I can get him," he offered, turning around to head back down to the lab to do just that.

There was the low murmur of conversation in the background, then Sangeen answered him. "There is no need for that. We just wished to make certain that everybody is all right. Please reassure the Principal that the KSA is working at full functionality and that we are already taking measures to keep the general public from panicking." Shinwoo agreed easily, and the older man thanked him before hanging up, only adding, "I am glad to hear that you are safe, as well." Shinwoo stared at the phone for a moment, before shaking his head, smiling softly. He liked that pair, he really did. Both Sangeen and Yonsu were interesting people.

Deciding that since he couldn't exactly run away, he'd just have to suck it up and deal with it, Shinwoo took a deep breath and closed the phone with a snap. It was time to make a report, and see how the others were faring.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later, Shinwoo walked into the bedroom, supporting M-21, and nearly had a heart attack. M-21 growled, his claws coming out. Tao yelped, and Takeo shoved away from him, grabbing his guns and aiming them steadily at the man standing casually inside the room. Green eyes bore into Shinwoo's own, the agent completely unfazed by the threatening postures of the other three men in the room with them. "It is good to know you survived," he said, his voice gravelly. He gave Shinwoo a large smile, flashing pointed teeth. Shinwoo just glared, his hands clenching into fists at his side.

"No thanks to you!" he snapped back. "What do you want?" He was tired, guilt-ridden, anxious, and a ton of other things that left him in no mood to play games with the enemy. "If you've come to gloat, you're outta luck. If you've come to give us a warning, we got it, okay? So go away." He was definitely going to have to talk to Frankenstein about putting some safeguards around the _outside_ of the house.

"Now, now," he said, completely unintimidated by the men who had spread out to surround him. The only reason they hadn't attacked yet was because Frankenstein really _would_ kill them if they destroyed his house. "I hadn't intended anything bad by what I did. I just wanted to test the blond. He really is a bit of a peacock, isn't he? He looked like a lot of fun, and I heard that he's always been such an uppity child." He smiled again, and Shinwoo frowned. This guy knew Frankenstein? Was he a Noble, then?

"I'm not a Noble," the man said, "and I'm not reading your mind. You don't shield your curiosity very well. Then again, you always were a curious child." All around him, Shinwoo could feel the others freeze. Shinwoo blinked, then took a closer look, but the man was still wearing his hood, and even with his enhanced vision, the redhead couldn't get a close look at his face.

The other man waved his hand. "It hardly matters who I am, Han Shinwoo," he dismissed his concerns. "What matters is that Crombell is actually gone this time. He wasn't before, you know," he said. "So I had to bring him to the surface. I imagine he's most displeased with me right now." His grin was rather frightening, and not worried in the least. "I just wished to make sure you were alive. I do apologize for the school and the KSA building, though I tried to make certain nobody was injured. But a man's got to do what he's got to do."

M-21 snarled and lunged for him, claws out, and the man leapt back easily, crouching in the windowsill. "Do try to not die, won't you?" he directed his question towards Shinwoo, who was trying to remember why that pose seemed so familiar to him. "I'd really hate for all my hard work to go to waste." And with that he was gone, leaving four stunned men behind him.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Tao exclaimed, always the first to break the silence. "First he just waltzes right into the boss's house like it's nothing, then he claims to know both Shinwoo and the boss, and then he just leaves after outright _admitting_ that he destroyed the KSA building and the school? What a creep." The others nodded in agreement.

"Who's a creep? Who was just in my house?" Frankenstein suddenly demanded from behind them, his aura threatening. Tao took over the explanations, while Shinwoo stood there, completely stunned. He hadn't gotten a good look at the other man, and his voice was completely unfamiliar, but there was something about him that made Shinwoo ache with recognition. He felt like he should have known who it was immediately, and it hurt that he couldn't remember. Whoever it was, he seemed to be playing both sides. He had attacked them on the island, not to mention the attacks here, in their hometown, but he hadn't hurt anybody, either. Not really. And he had been glad that Shinwoo was alive, and that Crombell was out of his head. Who was he? And what was he really after?

A clawed hand gripped his shoulder lightly, and Shinwoo glanced at the man next to him. "Ahjussi," he greeted weakly. Silver eyes stared at him worriedly. "I'm all right. It's just, he's right. I should _know_ him. His appearance, his eyes, that damn pose in the window, I've seen it all before. I just don't know where," he growled, tugging at his hair in frustration.

"He knew of me as well," Frankenstein said, scowling blackly. Shinwoo remembered belatedly that he had called the other man a peacock. "I don't recall meeting anybody outside of the former Lord who had the audacity to call me such names." Well, that answered one question, at least. Shinwoo didn't even try to hide his grin, cheerfully ignoring the dark look he got.

He shook his head, as if that would shake away the memories of that man. Twice now, he had come to see Frankenstein and Shinwoo. And the redhead had the feeling that those weren't the last visits he'd have from that man, either. But until he could remember, it would do him no good to drive himself crazy wondering.

"You are unhurt?" Frankenstein asked them sharply. All four men confirmed that the Union agent had done nothing untoward to them, beyond showing up in their bedroom, which was completely inappropriate. "That is good to hear. However, it is completely unacceptable that somebody should just waltz in here without an invitation." Frankenstein gave Tao a sharp look, and the man saluted him merrily.

"Right away, boss! I just bought some new toys I've been dying to test out!" he grinned, excited at the prospect of getting to use them so soon, and Shinwoo laughed. Takeo just rolled his eyes, shaking his head in fond amusement, while M-21 just sighed.

Frankenstein looked at the three of them. "Takeo, M-21, you should get some rest. You still need time to heal." The two enhanced humans frowned at him, but he didn't budge. "My treatments are effective, but only so long as you actually allow them to work. Running about all over town hunting for that man will not help. Now, rest." His tone made it clear that there was no room for argument, and the two men swallowed their protests. "Shinwoo," Frankenstein said, "go do whatever. Perhaps now would be a good time to visit with your friends, or to return home for a while. I know your father is overseas at the moment, so you are welcome back here at any time, but perhaps your neighbors should at least know you're alive?"

Shinwoo hid his grimace at that, sneaking a glance at M-21 who was sitting on the edge of the bed, obviously not willing to sleep while Frankenstein was still standing in the doorway. He realized that M-21 had kept his secret, and he smiled quickly in gratitude before answering the blond. "Yeah, that sounds good. You're sure it's okay?" he asked. Frankenstein assured him that he should be fine, but handed him a cell phone just in case he needed to reach them. After all, regardless of whether the Union agent had been warning them, or was on a secret mission of his own, the fact still remained that he had gotten past their defenses twice now in as many days. That was simply unacceptable.

Frankenstein excused himself, and Shinwoo did the same after making sure that M-21 was going to stay put. He wasn't happy about it, but Takeo coerced him into staying, pointing out that if he left and Frankenstein found out, he'd be bedridden for the rest of summer break. M-21 had grumbled at that, but had allowed himself to be persuaded. Before he could change his mind again, Shinwoo was gone, heading for his own room.

Throwing on a well-loved pair of jeans and a bright red t-shirt, Shinwoo waved good-bye to Frankenstein and walked out the door. He wondered briefly if Rai would be okay, but figured that Frankenstein wouldn't have left his side if he was that worried about him.

Deciding that it was still too early to go visit with his friends, and that they'd probably come to Frankenstein's house to visit everybody later, he headed for his house. There were a few things he needed from there, and now was as good a time as any. The whole way, he kept his senses on high alert, his eyes automatically scanning rooftops as well as alleyways. He didn't feel anybody watching him, but that didn't mean that nobody was.

He took a more circuitous route to his house than normal, just in case. Figuring that either nobody was following him, or they had the patience of a damn saint, he finally walked into his house, the silence as oppressive as ever. He glanced at the phone, but the message light wasn't blinking, which meant that his father hadn't called home to check on him. He hadn't really been expecting that he would – his father usually forgot that he existed – but there was always a slim chance that he'd call to make sure the house hadn't been destroyed or something.

He moved through the house, carefully choosing a few items. He didn't really have many belongings of his own that were absolutely necessary to take with him. School books, clothes, a music player, his cell phone, and a handful of pictures. There was a picture of Yuna on his dresser, and a picture of the whole group – Ik-han, Suyi, Yuna, and himself – on the low bookshelf, and a family photo album.

Grabbing everything and tossing it into a duffle bag, he tossed the bag by the front door, then wandered into the kitchen. He might as well fix himself some lunch and take care of the dishes before he left. Quickly fixing himself a couple of sandwiches, Shinwoo sat down at the table, the photo album drawing his attention. Figuring he didn't have anything better to do, the redhead pulled it closer and flipped through it. There were a couple pictures of him, and more of his friends. There were even a few of Rai, Frankenstein, Regis, and Seira, taken when Yuna had gotten her knew camera. He grinned; they really were quite photogenic.

He stopped after that. The second half of the album was filled with family pictures. Shinwoo, his brother, and their parents sat on those pages. He didn't want to see those pictures. He'd considered throwing them away or burning them before, but somehow, he couldn't bear to part with them. It was still his family, after all.

Standing to put his dishes in the sink, Shinwoo got all of two steps before he froze, a vague memory flashing across his vision. His fingers tightened involuntarily, but he hardly felt the glass cutting into his hand as the plate cracked and broke. He heard the echoes of childish laughter, and saw a flash of green eyes. Those eyes had always intrigued him, because he had never seen anybody with eyes so bright before.

As if on autopilot, he turned back to the table and flipped to the back of the photo album. About three pages in, he found the picture he was looking for. There he was, maybe four years old. His seven-year old brother was grinning next to him, holding up his fingers in a sign for victory, his arm slung over a grinning Shinwoo. Behind and to the left stood another boy, probably ten years old, green eyes bright with happiness, though his facial expression seemed almost impassive.

Baesook had been Sung-tae's best friend, and had looked after and played with both brothers. He had never seemed to mind having Shinwoo around, though he had often teased him until Sung-tae came to his defense. After the accident, Baesook had come to see him a few times, but Shinwoo had been so guilt-ridden that he hadn't paid much attention. He hadn't even noticed when the older boy finally stopped coming.

Shinwoo was still sitting at the table when Tao found him. He had been sent to retrieve Shinwoo, as he was the only other one among their group who wasn't still recovering. Shinwoo heard him, but it didn't really register until the other man leaned over his shoulder, wrapping his arms around him as he looked at the photo album. There was a sharp intake of breath, and Shinwoo finally spoke. "He was my brother's best friend. I haven't seen him in years. I never wondered what happened to him." He was numb now, and he wondered if the guilt would set in later. If he hadn't been so involved in his own problems, would he have noticed when Baesook left? Would he have cared?

"Your brother?" Tao asked softly, and Shinwoo just sighed, not answering. Tao didn't push him. Instead, he just reached out and carefully closed the photo album. "Do you have everything you need?" he asked. Shinwoo nodded, then stood up, heading for the door. "Hey," Tao said softly, a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, Shinwoo gave him a small, but genuine, smile.

"I'll be fine. I was just…surprised, I guess," he said. He ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know why he's a member of the Union, but he helped us. He's still Baesook. I want," he swallowed, uncertain now. "I want to help him. I wasn't there for him when I should have been, and it might be too late, but I want to try. I have to." And as he said it, he realized it was true. If there was anything he could possibly do, he had to try. He couldn't just let the other man go like this.

His friend grinned widely. "Well, of course!" he exclaimed. "If he's a friend, then we can't just abandon him now that we know about him, right? Let's go tell the others. You know they'll help." While he was talking, he was also shoving Shinwoo out the door, pushing the photo album into his arms, and snatching up his bag. Shinwoo just chuckled; the hacker was nothing if not efficient.

The walk back was pleasant, with Tao keeping up a steady stream of chatter that didn't really require Shinwoo's attention, but was nonetheless entertaining. Mostly, he was wondering if Ik-han would be up for another hacker battle. "Go for it, man! He'd probably love it! But maybe not with the police server this time," he suggested.

Tao just laughed. "Oh? Does he do more than security for the local police force?" he asked. Shinwoo just smiled, but didn't reply. Ik-han did a lot of things, but if Tao wanted to know, he'd have to find out from the other boy. "Nice," Tao approved appreciatively. Shinwoo was glad that those two had become fast friends, brought together over their love for computers and technology, of all things.

Shinwoo found his eyes drifting across rooftops and down alleyways again. He realized that he was actually hoping to see the other man. He had so many questions to ask him, but doubted it would be so easy. He didn't know what Baesook was up to, and knew that if he wished to remain hidden, he would. At least for now. Shinwoo eyed Tao contemplatively for a moment. If it was him, he could probably do it.

"Can you still break into the Union's database?" he asked. The look Tao gave him was almost insulted. "Okay, so that was a stupid question," he amended. "I was just thinking that we might be able to get some leads, provided he's still using his same name." Tao's gaze turned inwards as he thought about it. Neither man was paying attention to their surroundings, too intent on figuring out how to go about finding Baesook, and either rescue him or lure him out.

Somebody shoved Shinwoo's shoulder, hard, and he blinked, tilting his head back to stare up at the big guy who was glaring down at him. He saw the others surrounding him, and made a quick assessment. These guys were nothing special. The only thing they had going for them was their size, and with Shinwoo's strength, even that was negligible. After all, they couldn't hurt him if they couldn't hit even him, right?

"Ah, sorry about that, pal," he apologized, his tone not apologetic in the least. "Got distracted and all that. You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" As the other man's face darkened into a scowl, Shinwoo felt the low stir of anticipation. Tao's murmured warning by his side told him that he was being overtly mocking, but he didn't care. He was so tired of being on the losing end, and if these guys wanted to start something, he'd be more than happy to finish it.

One of the men seemed to recognize him, and shifted uneasily. Shinwoo ignored him; if he didn't want his ass handed to him, he'd stay out of the fight that was about to go down. Next to him, Tao just sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't suppose you gentlemen would be willing to just let this drop, would you?" A fist coming at his face answered his question, and the fight was on.

The first guy dropped after a punch to the gut, and Shinwoo landed a kick against another one's side. He was careful to avoid their faces and heads; broken ribs were more easily repaired than a smashed skull, after all. Tao just stayed out of the way, ducking the occasional enterprising idiot who thought the slender, frail-looking man would go down easier than his buddy. They often made the same mistake with Rai, too.

Shinwoo grinned as a body thumped down heavily behind him. Ducking a punch and taking down his own guy with a quick wrench of his arm, forcing him to kneel before knocking him unconscious with a chop to the back of the neck, he glanced over at Tao, who was staring innocently back at him. A huge guy was groaning on the ground at his feet, and as Shinwoo turned back to face the next batch of thugs, he saw Tao deliver a swift kick to the other man, rendering him completely unconscious.

The fight – if it could even be called that – was over in less than two minutes. The guy who had recognized him, and about five of his friends, had surrendered without much fuss, and Shinwoo waited to make sure that nobody was dead before continuing on his way. He smiled sweetly at the dark-haired youth, who swallowed hard. "This is our little secret, right?" he asked. The other boy nodded, and Shinwoo smiled with satisfaction. There was no need to draw attention to themselves, after all. Besides, what self-respecting gang would admit that they'd had their collective ass kicked by two pretty boys?

"Feel better?" Tao asked, his voice heavy with sarcasm, but there was an undercurrent of amusement, and Shinwoo realized that while the 24-year-old might not approve of him taking out a bunch of humans just because he could, he had enjoyed the fight just as much as Shinwoo.

He shrugged. "A little, yeah. But there was no challenge in that, and you know it. Hmm…no wonder you guys always took on huge armies. It would take a lot more power than those idiots had to hurt me. Maybe that's why Rael always looks so disgusted when he's in town."

Tao laughed at that. "I think there might just be something wrong with his personality," he argued playfully. "I mean, if he's not complaining about the humans, he's trying to kill us. It's a good thing Seira's here, and _him_. That reminds me…the short-tempered blond hasn't been around since your enhancements, has he?"

Shinwoo thought about it for a moment, realized Tao was right, and shrugged. "Then I suppose he's in for a surprise next time he shows up. Unless his brother told him. Do you think Rajak would have?" he wondered out loud. The older blond might tell Rael, if only to keep him from doing something stupid, but he was equally likely to keep it a secret and let his younger brother find out the truth on his own. Shinwoo hoped it was the latter; he wanted to see Rael's face when he realized that there was another "human toy" around.

Frankenstein's house was in sight, and Shinwoo looked up on the balcony. Frankenstein was standing there, leaning casually against the house, alternating between watching the two men on the balcony and scanning the street. M-21 and Takeo were leaning against the railing, facing outwards. Takeo lifted his hand in greeting, and Shinwoo waved back. Tao chuckled suddenly, and Shinwoo glanced at him curiously.

Tao waved one hand dismissively. "Oh, it's nothing, really. Just…doesn't the boss kind of look like a worried parent, keeping an eye on his sick children while waiting for the others to come home?" Shinwoo looked back up at Frankenstein, who was watching their steady approach. Thinking about it, Shinwoo wondered how often had he heard the blond call them all his 'children'? Perhaps Tao wasn't so far off the mark.

"Haha. Yeah, he kinda does," he admitted. "Shall we go say hello, then?" Checking both sides of the street, Shinwoo leapt easily from the street over the gate and into the yard. In a few strides, he was under the balcony, looking up at M-21, who was staring back down at him. With a grin, Shinwoo bent his legs slightly underneath himself, then leapt, his hand reaching out to snag the balcony railing as he passed by it. He flipped himself easily onto the balcony, Tao only a split second behind him. "I'm home!" he exclaimed merrily.

There were murmured greetings in return. M-21 was staring at him intently, but Shinwoo pretended not to notice, watching as Takeo welcomed Tao home. The hacker reached up and ran his fingers through Takeo's long hair. Shinwoo wondered who the gesture was meant to soothe. Maybe both of them, a physical reinforcement that they were both there and okay. Curious now, he moved over to the two men, who watched his approach, completely at ease. Without bothering to ask for permission, he reached out and grabbed a handful of Takeo's hair, careful not to yank on it. This was the first time he had really paid attention to the texture.

Takeo's hair was softer that he'd imagined, and cool to the touch. Somehow, he'd been expecting it to be warm, though that seemed like a silly thought now. It's not like hair was the same as flesh. Shinwoo's own hair was rough in comparison. Takeo just watched him, but didn't pull away, and Shinwoo released his ponytail after a moment. He eyes Tao contemplatively, and the other man just sighed. Grinning, Shinwoo reached out and grabbed the strands that fell near his chin. Tao's was smoother than Takeo's softness, more silky.

"What's with the sudden interest in hair?" M-21 asked from behind him. Shinwoo shrugged; he really wasn't sure himself, but since the other man was standing so close, he reached out and touched his hair as well. M-21's hair was coarse, making Shinwoo think of dense fur.

Wondering what Frankenstein's hair felt like – and more importantly, Seira's – he shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I was just watching Tao, and then I just kind of wanted to, you know? Don't you have that sometimes, this urge to just do something, without really caring about the consequences?"

The other three men looked at each other, but it was M-21 who answered him. "I have some instincts from the werewolves," he admitted. "But it has a lot more to do with running and hunting and fighting, not –" he waved his hand vaguely, indicating Shinwoo's hand which was still gripping his hair. Shinwoo let his hand drop and sighed.

"Great," he muttered. "So I'm weird even for you guys. That's exactly what I needed to hear right now." Like he didn't have enough problems to be dealing with. Hearing voices, he watched as a group of teenagers passed by in front of Frankenstein's home. He didn't feel the urge to go down and touch their hair. So it wasn't an instinct, exactly. He still wondered what Frankenstein's hair would feel like, though.

Tao tapped him on the shoulder, picking up Shinwoo's bag from where it had been dropped. "Let's go inside. We've got a friend to rescue, after all," he smiled. The other two looked interestedly at them, and Shinwoo smiled back at Tao. Turning away from Shinwoo, Tao slung a shoulder over M-21's shoulders, leaving Shinwoo to accompany Takeo. "You two are gonna love this!" he laughed. "That weirdo that keeps popping up is a childhood friend of this guy," he said, jerking his thumb in Shinwoo's direction. The younger man showed his maturity by sticking his tongue out.

Frankenstein was waiting for them inside, and Shinwoo felt a brief flash of sorrow. The picture didn't seem complete somehow. They were missing Rai's quiet, elegant presence. Regis' snarky comebacks as he argued with M-21 were deeply felt in their absence. There was no scent of Seira's awesome cooking, and their human friends weren't there to greet them, either, snacks spread out all across the table while they chatted and goofed off and in general made a nuisance of themselves.

Blinking away the maudlin sentiments, Shinwoo set the album carefully on the table and opened it, flipping through a few pages until he reached the one he wanted. The other men – with the exception of Tao, who had already seen it – crowded around the table to get a good look at the picture. "So the intruder does know you," Frankenstein murmured.

Shinwoo nodded. "Yeah. I knew he was familiar. I just didn't recognize him." He waited for the question that he knew was coming, wondering who would ask. M-21 glanced at him, then back down to the photo, then back up at him. Shinwoo furrowed his brows, wondering what the hell the other man was up to. "Ahjussi?" he asked.

Silver eyes lifted and held his steady as M-21 spoke. "The other boy. He's your brother." It wasn't a question, but Shinwoo nodded in confirmation. Takeo and Frankenstein both twitched, taken by surprise. Tao was silent, having already heard this part before. What he didn't know was what had happened, why Shinwoo had never said anything about having a brother before.

Shinwoo didn't satisfy their curiosity. He pointed to the other boy in the picture with them. "This is Baesook. He was hyung's best friend. We used to hang out together all the time. I didn't even notice when he left town," he admitted, frowning as he stared down at the three grinning boys in the picture. It seemed like something that had happened a long time ago, in another lifetime.

The others must have sense his reticence, because they didn't point out the obvious. Frankenstein nodded. "It looks like the same man, but we have to be certain." M-21 grimaced, still sore over the M-24 imposter. Shinwoo swore that when he found the one responsible for giving M-21 hope and then destroying it, he'd bury them twelve feet under.

Shinwoo nodded. "Yeah, I know, but I haven't got any ideas. I was hoping that maybe Tao could find something, but if they're trying to fool us, then the data will be false anyhow, right?" he asked.

Tao nodded, but didn't seem too concerned. "Yes, but you forget, I'm the best there is. I'm Tao," he stated simply. "Since I know to look for falsified data, I'll be able to find anything that's been manufactured or tampered. There are certain tricks that give them away to a professional like me." He was bragging a little, but Shinwoo knew that he wouldn't have said it if he didn't believe it. Besides, he trusted him in this.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy," Takeo offered up the quiet observation. Shinwoo gave him a grateful smile; the other man had just let him know that he was fully on board with whatever Shinwoo decided to do. He already knew that M-21 would help, even without the man saying it outright. For all that M-21 might bluff, he cared deeply, and he knew the value of companions, and the desire to save them, regardless of the consequences.

Frankenstein leaned over his shoulder to get a better look at the boys in the picture, and Shinwoo moved before he realized what he was doing. His fingers brushed Frankenstein's hair, and then the world tilted around him. Gasping, he stared up at the other man, completely dumbstruck. Frankenstein gave him an innocent look. "I'm sorry, Shinwoo. I'm afraid I may have overreacted. I thought perhaps Crombell wasn't gone, after all." In other words, it wasn't his fault, huh?

Shinwoo snorted. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he grumbled. He allowed M-21 to help him to his feet, glad that Frankenstein had only physically thrown him. Silver eyes glittered with amusement, and Shinwoo flushed. His hands twitched at his side, restless. He saw Tao nudge Takeo, and the other man just arched his eyebrows before sighing and walking over to Shinwoo. The redhead watched his approach carefully, then grinned when he realized that Takeo was putting himself between Shinwoo and Frankenstein. With M-21 on his other side, Shinwoo couldn't touch the blond without going through at least one of them.

Before anybody could speak, there was the sound of the doorbell ringing, and Shinwoo chuckled. Tao grinned widely, and even M-21 cracked an affectionate smile. The "children" were here. Rai was the first to leave the room, pressing the button so he could see Ik-han standing there with Suyi and Yuna. He unlocked the gate, then opened the door. The three students came tumbling in, passing greetings all around. Suyi and Yuna each had a bag of snacks, and Ik-han had his laptop case across his shoulder. It looked like they were planning to spend the day here.

Shinwoo pulled Ik-han in a headlock, ruffling his hair as the other boy struggled ineffectually. Suyi and Yuna ignored their antics as they greeted Principal Lee and the older men. Shinwoo saw Yuna blush as she addressed M-21, and Shinwoo finally made the connection. She was attracted to him! He released Ik-han, moving to stand not-so-subtly between the two of them. He got some strange looks for his interference, but nobody said anything.

Tao was talking with Ik-han, and Shinwoo had no doubt that soon the two of them would be hunched over the younger boy's laptop, discussing security and hacks and viruses. Suyi and Yuna, having discovered that Seira wasn't here, offered to prepare lunch. Since Rai wasn't here, they could have something that wasn't ramen. Shinwoo liked ramen well enough, but the Noblesse's obsession with it confused the hell out of him. What had the dark-haired Noble eaten before he had woken up in Korea? Surely he had eaten foods of a much higher quality than a bunch of reconstituted noodles. Not that Shinwoo was complaining. Ramen was cheap and plentiful, after all.

Yuna was the first one to notice the photo album, which was still open on the table. "Oh! Are these friends from when you were younger?" she asked innocently. Shinwoo ignored the look of consternation that M-21 shot him. He hadn't told the others about his sibling. Only M-21 knew the whole story; the others knew that he had a brother, but nothing more. And his friends didn't know anything at all.

He walked over to the album and picked it up. "Yeah, Sung-tae and Baesook," he replied casually, pointing to each boy in turn. He was lucky that his brother didn't have the same red hair as him, having inherited more of their mother's coloring than their father's. He flipped back several more pages, until he was at the more recent photos, hoping to distract them.

Yuna smiled happily at the pictures of the group. Ik-han and Suyi, curious about what had captured their attention, wandered over as well. "When did you take all of these? Or rather, who did you have take them for you?" Ik-han asked, pointing to some of the more recent ones. Most of them were candid snapshots, taken while they were going about their day. Shinwoo himself was in several of them, so the other boy knew he couldn't have been the one to take those. When they were younger, the others' parents had snapped pictures and made sure everybody got some. But they hadn't done that for years now.

Shinwoo smirked. "I'm not telling," he informed them primly. This set off a guessing game, and Shinwoo found himself writhing on the couch while Ik-han tickled him. Tao had cheerfully offered to hold him down, and was pinning his wrists. Suyi and Yuna joined in, until Shinwoo was laughing so hard he was crying, his abdomen cramping up as he gasped for air. Still, they showed no mercy, and Shinwoo finally gave up. "All right, all right, already!" he managed to choke out. "I'll tell you. Just…stop already!"

His friends looked at each other and then nodded, their fingers moving away from his ribs and stomach. Shinwoo shuddered, catching his breath for a moment before answering them while they waited impatiently. "I showed Seira how to take them," he admitted at last. "And Ahjussi. I think Principal Lee might've taken some, too," he admitted. Probably the ones that had Rai as the main focus.

Ik-han looked back down at the picture that was currently showing. He, Shinwoo, Yuna, Suyi, Rai, and Regis were walking down the sidewalk. Shinwoo and Ik-han were laughing about something or other. Regis was as indifferent and 'elegant' as ever, his head tipped up as if he could sense the camera's lens on him. Or perhaps he could just feel whoever was taking the picture. Rai was in the middle of the group, his taller form standing out just as much as Shinwoo's bright hair and Regis' silver. The two girls were in the back, their hands gesturing as they spoke with each other in low voices. Shinwoo remembered that picture. It had been the first one that Seira had taken. M-21 had been standing next to her on the roof, watching over them.

As a thank you, Shinwoo had given Seira a copy of the picture. She had seemed both surprised and pleased with the gesture. He had no idea what she had done with it, but knew that she'd kept it.

Ik-han flipped the book to the very front and laughed. It was a picture of the four of them in the hospital, after they had been poisoned. They were on their hospital beds, eating food and chattering away while Regis and Seira brought them more food than they could ever hope to finish. It seemed so long ago, though Shinwoo knew it had only been a few months since then.

"Who took this one?" he asked. Shinwoo thought for a moment, and then shrugged. He had no idea, to be honest. Whoever it was had been sneaky about it, though. The picture had just shown up on his bedside table the same day they had been discharged. Seira and Regis had been bringing food. Rai had been too worried to try something like that, and Frankenstein had been inconspicuously hovering over his Master. Tao and Takeo hadn't known about the camera, and M-21 hadn't done it. Shinwoo didn't remember anybody else being there. He wondered if he should be worried.

Ik-han looked at him suspiciously, but Shinwoo just held out his hands and gave him an innocent look in return. He honestly didn't know who had taken that picture. Ik-han turned back to the album, and the children forgot all about lunch as they flipped through the book, commenting on each picture. They slowly drew in M-21, Takeo, and Tao as well. Even Frankenstein was coaxed to answer a few of their questions.

Shinwoo stopped them before they got to the family photos, because that would bring up too many questions. They let it drop, but not before he promised to make sure that they each got a copy of all the pictures of the group. He was sure Frankenstein could probably duplicate them easily.

His stomach growling caused his friends to laugh, and he blushed. Yuna and Suyi stood up and politely asked for permission to use the kitchen. Frankenstein granted it without any visible hesitation. M-21 and Takeo followed – they'd keep up with the dishes while the girls cooked. Tao engaged Ik-han in a conversation about various hacking adventures.

Shinwoo excused himself and brought his photo album to his room. His bag was already there, and he spent a few moments unpacking. It didn't take long, and Shinwoo stretched, running his fingers through his hair. He paused, frowning, then tugged his fingers through his hair again, getting the same result. Walking down the hallway and into the bathroom, Shinwoo looked at himself in the mirror. Yeah, he had been right. His hair had grown. It wasn't really noticeable to other people, only being slightly longer than normal, but he noticed. He was always very careful to keep his hair a certain length, so he could get just the style he wanted.

Doing some quick math in his head, he realized it had been about two months since his last haircut. He supposed he was probably due for another one. Deciding not to worry about it until he was sure it was an issue, Shinwoo headed back down the hallway. He was stopped by Frankenstein before reaching the living room.

"Shinwoo, please come with me," Frankenstein asked politely. Shinwoo heard the order underneath and shrugged, following the blond down to the lab. They didn't normally come down here while the human children were in the house, so Shinwoo was curious. Either this was really important, or Frankenstein was positive that Shinwoo's friends were thoroughly distracted and wouldn't notice an extended absence on his part.

Gesturing for Shinwoo to hop onto one of the tables, he asked, "Have you noticed anything different lately? Any changes that we weren't expecting?" He had discussed possible changes in Shinwoo's condition several times, and so Shinwoo didn't panic when something happened, unless it didn't line up with the expected transformations.

He shook his head, slipping out of his shirt and swinging his feet up onto the table. "Umm…not really," he said. "I mean, I've been feeling better lately, but you said that would happen as my body stabilized." He flexed his hands. "I'm getting a little stronger, but that's from training. And Crombell's finally out of my head," he smiled, pleased. He might not have approved of the method, but the end result was the same.

Frankenstein nodded. "Yes, that is certainly a relief. At the very least, it prevents him from obtaining additional data on your progress and condition," he murmured, then switched the topic. "This friend of yours, Baesook, you trust him?" he asked. He pressed a button on one of the workstations, and Shinwoo lay down as the machine lit up, sliding him into the tunnel while it scanned him.

Shinwoo thought about Frankenstein's question while the machine did whatever it was that it did. When he was released from it, he sat up, taking his shirt back from Frankenstein but not putting it back on yet. His hand reached up and rubbed absently at his shoulder. The wound was gone, but he could almost feel the ghost of teeth sinking into his flesh. He nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "I trust him. Even if he's different now, he's still Baesook. I can't explain it, but I'm pretty sure he's on our side." Then again, hadn't M-21 been certain about the imposter M-24 as well?

Frankenstein took him at his word. "Very well, then. We shall see if we can't aggravate the Union just a little bit. I must admit, I am curious to know where he got his information from in regards to myself."

Shinwoo grinned. "You mean the bit where he called you a peacock? Or where he said you were uppity?" Frankenstein glared at him, his aura curling around him, but Shinwoo ignored it, hopping off the table with a soft tap of bare feet. "He works for the Union. You said the Lord called you that, right?" he asked. Frankenstein nodded, something almost wistful passing through his eyes for a moment. "And there are Nobles in the Union now. Perhaps one of them said something. Roctis, perhaps?" He had heard of the traitor by name only, but both Rai and Frankenstein had been concerned when they'd realized that the Clan Leader was now part of the Union.

"Quite likely," Frankenstein murmured. "In which case, I shall have to give Roctis an appropriate punishment for his infraction." Shinwoo snorted; like the blond hadn't been planning the Noble's demise since he had realized that Roctis was one of the traitor clan leaders who had tried to take his master's life.

The blond shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled at Shinwoo. "Your body seems to be doing very well, considering the state it was in when we retrieved you. I am having the machines run a few tests, but you needn't be present for those. I will share the results when they are completed. In the meantime, go spend some time with your friends," he advised. "Things are quiet now, but I don't expect them to stay that way. Once the Union makes their moves, you may not get to see them for a while."

_Or ever again_, Shinwoo's mind added unhelpfully. He knew he could die at any given time. Stronger didn't mean immortal, and he hadn't had years of training like the others, nor did he have the abilities of a werewolf like M-21. Frankenstein had been around for centuries, and not only was he strong, but he was experienced, thanks to his numerous battles with those who should have been stronger than himself. And Rai was in a league of his own. The only one he might be able to compare with was Regis, who hadn't had his coming of age ceremony yet, and who wasn't yet a Clan Leader, as Gejeutel still held that position.

Shinwoo nodded and left the room, aware that Frankenstein had headed in the opposite direction, probably to check on his master. It had been less than twenty-four hours since Rai's collapse, and Shinwoo had no idea how long recovery would take, or if Rai would simply wake up whenever he felt like it. Since the Noblesse had slept for more than eight centuries, Shinwoo was certain that he would not allow himself to sleep that deeply again, not while the Union posed such a threat, and not while the rest of them were still around.

Shinwoo wandered mindlessly into the living room, and it wasn't until he heard the embarrassed exclamations that he realized he had never put on his shirt. His eyes widened, and he hurriedly finished dressing.

Pulling his head through the collar, he glanced around, gauging everybody's reaction. Yuna was staring at him with a stunned look in her eyes, her cheeks flushed a light pink. He realized that it had probably been years since she'd seen him without his shirt on. It's not like they ever went to the beach or anything, and now that they were older, changing in the same room simply wasn't appropriate. Next to her, Suyi was blushing as well, smiling as she watched Yuna's reaction. Ik-han was just staring at him with wide eyes, his brow furrowing like he couldn't settle on a single emotion.

Takeo just raised an eyebrow at him, then turned to look at his lover as Tao gave a low whistle. "Damn, I've seen it, but it's still quite impressive," he laughed, gesturing at Shinwoo's – now covered – torso. He grinned at Takeo, but didn't say anything. The others didn't know about their relationship. Shinwoo just sighed, shaking his head in fond exasperation, his eyes seeking out M-21, who was very carefully _not_ looking at him, his face as expressionless as he could make it. Shinwoo started, realizing for the first time that perhaps the attraction went both ways.

Filing the information away to ponder later, he turned back to the rest of the room, deciding to not push just yet. M-21 might go on the defensive if he tried to push him with so many people in the room, and then he'd never get a chance to figure out what was going on between them. Instead, he turned back to face the rest of the room. Striking a pose, Shinwoo boasted, "What? Like you all didn't already know I was uber-hot."

This earned him a bunch of shocked, disbelieving stares, followed by cries of mock outrage as his friends converged on him. Shinwoo just laughed, dancing around the room until he came to the table where the food was. Suddenly ravenous, he stopped dead, forcing Ik-han to halt or run into him. Looking at the spread before him, he smiled, his eyes widening with delight. "This looks delicious! And it smells so good!" he flattered the two females, who smiled with pleasure at the honest praise. "Can we eat?" he asked, just as Frankenstein walked back into the room. The other man was agreeable, and so the entire group sat down to eat.

"Oh! I meant to ask earlier, but then forgot," Yuna spoke up as they filled their plates. "Where are Rai? And will Regis and Seira return soon?" Shinwoo glanced at Frankenstein, but the blond seemed unconcerned, so he dropped his eyes to his plate and let the other man answer her inquiry.

"Yes, they should be returning shortly. He decided to accompany Seira and Regis back to their home when they went for a visit, and he will return with them." Shinwoo found it funny that Frankenstein managed to avoid calling Rai anything other than 'master'. Then again, it's not like he hadn't had lots of practice. The only time Shinwoo had heard the Noblesse's nickname spoken by Frankenstein was the first day Rai had transferred into their school. The confusion in his voice as he had tried to figure out why they called him 'Rai' had been rather amusing, actually. But since Rai himself had agreed to the name – or at least hadn't spoken up to _disagree _with it – there wasn't much that Frankenstein could do about it in his role as Principal Lee.

Shinwoo felt an odd sensation, almost as if he was being watched, but it wasn't threatening. He looked around the table, but nobody else had seemed to notice, so he shrugged it off. Surely M-21 or Frankenstein would have noticed if there was a trespasser anywhere near them. Since they had given no indication that anything was amiss, he dismissed the notion entirely, digging into the food with relish.

It wasn't until they were finished and he walked out to the living and saw the picture lying innocently on the table that he started to worry.

**Note: For their names, I tried to put together that sounded reasonable, but not being familiar with Korean names, I ask your forgiveness if I really messed them up.**

**Sung-tae: Sung = achievement, Tae = great (Great Achievement)**

**Baesook: Bae = inspiration; Sook = light (Inspiration & Light)**


	4. Chapter 4

Shinwoo easily leapt over the balcony railing outside his room, landing barefoot in the yard below. The moon was nearly full tonight, and its glow edged everything in silver, casting shadows across the yard and the adjoining street. Checking to make certain the others hadn't followed him, he took off across the yard, easily hopping the surrounding wall, and headed down the street. He could feel the rough pavement beneath his feet, but it didn't bother him in the least.

All around him were the sounds of the city. The low, constant rumble of cars provided an undertone, the occasional horn raising a brief racket. Dogs barked as strays crossed their paths. Lights hummed with the quiet buzz of electricity. The murmur of conversation was a backdrop to it all. Shinwoo kept moving, not really focusing on where he was going, though he knew where he'd end up when he was done.

Shinwoo wasn't sure how long he ran for, slowing only enough to dodge wandering pedestrians that crossed his path. Eventually, he located a building with a fire escape and clambered up it, taking to the roofs of the buildings, rejoicing in the simple strength that allowed him to leap from rooftop to rooftop, the people and cars just tiny blurs of color and sound below him.

When he reached the residential area, he made his way back to the ground, looking around the neighborhood. He didn't see anybody yet, but that didn't mean anything. If Baesook was around, he was well-hidden. Shinwoo was making a gamble here, and he just hoped it paid off. His fingers clenched tighter around the picture he was holding. How the other man had managed to get through Tao's surveillance, he had no idea, but it made Shinwoo more determined than ever to keep him away from that home.

He approached his front door, and as if summoned, the shadows seemed to coalesce and solidify for a brief moment. When they dissipated, Baesook was standing there, grinning at him, his teeth flashing brightly in the light from the moon, even as his eyes were shadowed under his cowl. "I see you got my present," he teased, and Shinwoo scowled.

"A present? Is that what this is?" he demanded, holding up the crumpled picture, M-21's bloodied, proud form peeking through his fingers. It had obviously been taken during a fight, and the determination in M-21's stance, the resolution in his eyes, were obvious as he glared at whoever his opponent was. Shinwoo didn't know which battle this was, nor did he care. Baesook – or somebody else – had obviously been observing them for quite a while. Probably from before Shinwoo had been kidnapped and experimented on. Which meant they were either working for Crombell, or had allowed it to happen for reasons of their own.

Baesook smiled, then gestured. "Shall we take a walk?" he asked. "Your friend can come, too, of course," he added. Shinwoo sighed as M-21 landed softly next to him. He had been aware of the other man trailing him since about halfway here, but had hoped that M-21 wouldn't get involved. He really should have known better.

Baesook turned his back on them, and Shinwoo growled under his breath. M-21 glanced at him, but then followed, his face expressionless. The redhead grinned, walking alongside him; no matter what was happening around him, M-21 took things in stride. It was only when his friends were in danger that he showed any sort of emotion, and the enemy usually ended up regretting it.

They were led to the park, and M-21 glanced around. He obviously recognized this place, because he frowned lightly, his eyes taking in the lights and park benches nearby. There were no people, though, and Shinwoo didn't know whether to feel worried or relieved. They could have just walked into a trap, but at the same time, at least if they had to fight, no innocent civilians would get involved.

Turning, their host slipped his hood off his head and smiled. It was a charming smile, green eyes sparkling with amusement, but Shinwoo tensed, his eyes narrowing. "Don't bother!" he snapped back. Baesook contemplated him for a moment, then nodded, the smile falling away from his face like it had never existed, his eyes growing cold and indifferent as he looked at the two men standing side-by-side.

"Very well," he acknowledged, "then straight down to business." He looked at the two of them steadily, then revealed what he wanted. "I want Crombell taken down. He should never have become an Elder, and would not have, if it weren't for the second journal." Shinwoo didn't know exactly what journal he was talking about, but he could make an educated guess. Dr. Crombell had probably gotten hold of another one of Frankenstein's diaries. And he obviously hadn't shared his newfound knowledge with the rest of the Union. Such blatant defiance could not be tolerated, but since he was now an Elder, nobody could touch him but the other Elders. Or an outsider.

Shinwoo's role in all of this suddenly became clear. "What he did to me…was an experiment from the journal?" he intuited. Baesook nodded in confirmation. "And you want us to take out Crombell, because we can do it without arousing suspicion." Again, Baesook nodded, and Shinwoo scowled, shaking his head. "As much as we'd love to take him out, you can forget it. I won't go after him just because somebody in the Union has got a grudge against him, but is too weak, or too afraid, to take care of it himself."

Baesook tilted his head in acknowledgment, then answered steadily. "I see. And is that your final word on the subject?" he asked slowly. Shinwoo saw the trap, but nodded anyhow, then was forced almost immediately to leap backwards as Baesook attacked. He dodged the punch, but not the slash of power that followed, and he grimaced as it bit into his shoulder.

M-21 growled, his hands and arms transforming, swiping at the other man. Baesook just danced out of his reach, his face as expressionless as before. Shinwoo darted to the left, his vision tracking the other man's movements, judging. Following his intended path, Shinwoo leapt forward, his fist aiming straight for Baesook's head, but the other man ducked at the last second, rolling away from M-21's slash, the older man's claws missing him by several inches.

The two enhanced humans circled Baesook, as Shinwoo thought furiously. He still wanted to save the other boy, but he wouldn't risk M-21's life in the process. If it had been just him, he might have tried to talk the other boy down, but it was obvious that Baesook wasn't willing to listen to anything he might say at this point. But then why make sure he was safe? Why keep track of him? Why attack him in the name of the Union, but be plotting the downfall of an Elder? Why now? Why not earlier? There were so many questions, and Shinwoo realized that he just might not get the answers to any of them.

Baesook was suddenly behind him, and Shinwoo felt a small push against his back. Stunned, he looked down, seeing the hand coming out from under his rib cage, having been shoved straight through his back and out. The other boy pulled his hand back, and Shinwoo's hand went to his side, even as he stumbled forward, aware of M-21 rushing past him to attack their opponent furiously.

The redhead turned, watching as the two men fought. It was obvious that M-21 wasn't a match for his opponent, and Shinwoo braced himself, prepared to rejoin the battle. He really wished that he had claws of his own at this point, but supposed his fists would have to do. M-21 fell back, his left forearm sliced nearly to the bone, and Shinwoo moved, ignoring the itching along his shoulders and spine, and the sudden tugging on the back of his neck.

He clenched his hands into fists, his foot lashing out at Baesook, keeping him from attacking M-21 as the older man tried to hop backwards, out of range. His nails bit into his palms, and Shinwoo relaxed them, darting in close, trying to get inside the other boy's reach. A knife was suddenly heading straight for him, and Shinwoo stopped, throwing himself backwards in an instant, the blade just barely grazing his throat. Shit.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shock of long red hair, and Shinwoo nearly froze. Baesook's approach forced him to keep moving however, and he dodged again, his hand reaching up to block his opponent's attack. Long, black claws – talons – were there at the end of his fingers, and they raked across Baesook's wrist, digging deeply and forcing the other man to jump backwards, out of range. Shinwoo's feet skidded along the ground for a moment, caught in the power of the other man's blow.

Shinwoo managed to stay on his feet, his head hanging down as he watched the other man warily through bangs that were suddenly very much in his way. A long hank of hair slithered over his shoulder, reaching halfway to the ground. Almost curiously, Shinwoo tugged on it, feeling the pull on his scalp. So it was his after all. He looked at his talons, then grimaced as the itching on his back became almost painful, like thousands of pins prickling along his shoulders and down his back.

The near-pain sensation ceased after a moment, and Shinwoo was glad to not feel wings on his back. He could tell that his eyes had changed, as everything looked even sharper than normal, and his ears were picking up sounds from much further away than usual, making him glad that they were in the park, where the noise was somewhat muffled by the trees that surrounded the property.

"Shinwoo?" There was surprise, and something akin to awe, in M-21's voice as he stared at the transformed human. Shinwoo really wished he had a mirror, so he could see if there were any other changes. Feeling a slight change in the wind to his left, Shinwoo shifted, and Baesook's attack blew past him. The other boy reversed his strike, but Shinwoo dodged that one just as easily. His eyes quickly took in his opponent, and his natural fighting instincts helped him to locate openings in the other boy's defense.

He both heard and saw M-21 moving in behind Baesook, and Shinwoo grinned, bracing himself. When the green-eyed man dodged M-21's attack, he moved towards Shinwoo. Rather than trying to attack him right away, the redheaded teen simply stuck his foot out, causing Baesook to stumble. His fist connected solidly with his opponent's side, and he could feel the ribs cracking. Baesook grunted at the impact, his feet touching ground for only a moment before he was flying. He crashed into – and through – a tree that lined the path they had been fighting on.

Shinwoo watched as the other man stood up, unhurt. The hairs on the back of his neck tingled as he felt the power Baesook was summoning. "Hmm…looks like you still don't get it," Baesook murmured. "I might have a bit of a soft spot for you," he told Shinwoo, "but the same doesn't go for any of your companions. Especially not this one," he said, green eyes glaring mutinously at M-21, who seemed unimpressed with the other man's anger, far more concerned about the power that was pressing down around them. Shinwoo belatedly remembered that this guy could fight on par with Frankenstein.

Realizing what Baesook intended to do, Shinwoo snarled, launching himself forward. He saw M-21 brace himself, starting to leap backwards, but he wasn't quick enough. Bolts of dark energy pierced his legs and shoulder, and he cried out, the sound part howl and part snarl. Shinwoo kept moving, not focusing on anything except getting to the other man. He saw the weapon coming towards him, and instinctively moved to block it, his transformed hands catching the spear-like weapon. Power crackled and snapped along his body, sending waves of agony through his nerves, but Shinwoo ignored the pain, his hand clenching around the blade, even as it tore into his flesh.

His foot snapped out, trying to dislocate the other man's knees. With a wrench, Baesook pulled away from him, quite obviously pleased with himself. He now had Shinwoo's undivided attention. The redhead, for his part, was still confused. Part of him wanted to help Baesook, couldn't believe that he would actually do anything to intentionally hurt him. The other part was screaming that even if he didn't attack Shinwoo, he obviously had no such compunctions about inflicting injuries on Shinwoo's friends. And that was unacceptable.

Despite his confusion, Shinwoo was absolutely certain about one thing. M-21 meant more to him than Baesook. He met the other man's gaze steadily, letting Baesook see his decision. The other man's face contorted momentarily with rage, then smoothed out into apparent complacency. "Very well, then," Baesook murmured, his weapon dispersing as he ended the fight. "If that's how things are, then so be it. Just be careful that he doesn't end up dead because of your carelessness."

Shinwoo visibly flinched, his words scraping like glass across his nerves. _Like Sung-tae_, the voice in his head whispered. There was a low snarl close to him, and M-21 was standing there, covered in blood but standing tall and proud, as if he wasn't injured at all. "I hardly think I need Shinwoo to look after me," he sniped back. "If I die, it will be nobody's fault but my own. Don't tell me you actually believe that Shinwoo killed his brother?"

Baesook's lips tightened just a fraction, but Shinwoo had already known. He remembered Baesook trying to get him to talk, to pull him out of his grief. But he hadn't wanted to let the guilt go, and so he had chased the older boy away with harsh words. "I killed him!" he had screamed. "You lost him because I killed him!" He hadn't been able to interpret the look in Baesook's eyes, and even thinking about it now, he still wasn't sure what he saw.

"Shinwoo," Baesook said, deciding to ignore M-21, who stayed close to the redhead, obviously ready to go on the offensive at a split second's notice. "I was serious earlier, you know. When I said I was glad you were alive, and that Crombell was out of your head. Nobody deserves to have that man in their head." Shinwoo glanced at him sharply, and he smiled, but it wasn't happy. "No, I don't have a mind connection with him. I work under someone else. But I had a friend who did. She's dead now."

The way he said _friend_ intimated that there had probably been much more between Baesook and the girl he was referring to. Still, just because he had lost a friend – or lover, or both – it didn't give him the right to try and kill M-21 for the sole purpose of making Shinwoo miserable. Baesook gave him a knowing smile, then glanced sharply up and into the distance. Shinwoo didn't bother to follow his gaze; he had felt his friends approaching some time ago.

Baesook bowed. "I believe this is where I take my leave," he murmured. And with no further explanations, he was gone, disappearing into the shadows as quickly as he had come. Rai was the first one to touch down beside him, Frankenstein only a step behind him. Shinwoo smiled up at the dark-haired Noble, glad that he was feeling well enough to wake up. Unless he had woken up because he felt that Shinwoo and M-21 were in danger. That made him frown instead.

"That was him?" Frankenstein asked politely. It was a rhetorical question, but Shinwoo nodded anyhow. "Did he seem inclined to be rescued?" the blond asked next, and this time, his tone was genuinely curious.

Shinwoo shook his head. "Not really," he shrugged. "He seemed more interested in getting me alone than anything. Then M-21 showed up, and all hell broke loose." He looked around the park, noting that in addition to the damaged, broken trees, there were long stretches of the path itself that had been torn up, where they had dug their feet in to avoid leaving the ground. "Ah, we made a mess again," he said, embarrassed.

"Yes, and you're leaving a trail of blood all over the place, as well," Frankenstein said dryly, and Shinwoo suddenly remembered that he'd had a hole punched in his side. It hadn't hit anything vital, and the adrenaline rush had taken care of the rest. His hands were almost healed, too, from where they had been sliced by Baesook's weapon. Shinwoo rather suspected that his transformation might have sped up the healing process just slightly, as well.

He held out his hands accusingly, showing them the claws, shaking his head so that his hair settled around his shoulders, trailing all the way down past his hips. "I thought you said I wouldn't transform," he muttered in Frankenstein's direction, but he was watching Rai. The Noblesse was staring back at him, but didn't seem inclined to speak, and Shinwoo sighed. "My back was itching, too," he added, downplaying the burning, stabbing sensation he'd felt as wings had threatened to burst from his back. They didn't need to know about that.

Frankenstein looked over at Rai. "Master, did you make a contract with Shinwoo?" he asked. Rai turned to look at him for a moment before shaking his head in the negative.

"I only awoke what was already there. He learns quickly," Rai answered at last. Shinwoo didn't understand what was going on, but Frankenstein did. And so did M-21, apparently. He looked like he couldn't decide whether to be angry or amused. He finally just shook his head, his fist coming up to clip Shinwoo on the back of his head. The redhead took the jab with a smirk, completely unhurt.

Rai was looking at him, and Shinwoo smiled back at the Noblesse. "I'm fine, Rai," he reassured the other man. "I don't know what his game is, but he really seems to have no interest in killing me. Unfortunately," he added grimly, "that doesn't seem to hold true for anybody else."

"Anybody else?" Frankenstein asked, his gaze sharp as he looked between the two of them. "Or M-21 in particular?" Shinwoo frowned, opened his mouth, then closed it again, thinking. What was it that Baesook had said? _I might have a bit of a soft spot for you, but the same doesn't go for any of your companions. Especially not this one._

He shrugged. "Well, he indicated that he'd attack any of us, but he seemed particularly pissed off at Ahjussi. I'm not sure why, unless it's just because he followed me," he admitted, curious now. Rescuing Baesook was turning out to be more complicated than he'd thought it would be.

Frankenstein just shot M-21 a knowing look, and the silver-haired man shrugged back at him. Even Rai seemed to know what was going on, and Shinwoo growled under his breath. Were they going to let him in on the secret or not?

"Let's return," Frankenstein said abruptly, and his tone brooked no argument. Rai led the way, with Frankenstein two steps behind him. Shinwoo and M-21 brought up the rear, the redhead ready to support the other man should he stumble. M-21 just gave him a pointed look, his eyes traveling down to Shinwoo's side, where his own injury was still bleeding sluggishly. Shinwoo shrugged, grinning, ignoring the pull and burn of torn muscles and flesh. He could practically feel his body repairing itself, and figured it must be the same for M-21, because with every step he took, he was walking steadier. At some point, his hair returned to normal, his scalp itching as it shortened. The talons shrunk back into nails, and Shinwoo was more or less back to normal.

They made it back to the house, where Takeo and Tao were waiting for them. Takeo grabbed Shinwoo's shoulder lightly, and the younger man grinned back at him, realizing that he probably looked a bit rough. Tao just held out his hands to M-21, who handed him an earpiece. Shinwoo realized that not only had M-21 been trailing him to make sure he didn't get himself killed, but also to get information. Which meant that he had less explaining to do than he'd thought.

"Ah, so you guys know?" he asked, slipping into slippers before wandering into the house. If he messed up Frankenstein's carpet now, the blond just might kill him. They all watched as Rai seated himself on a chair, and Frankenstein handed him a cup of tea. It was all so very domestic, and you'd never know, looking at them, that they were strong enough to take on both Noble Clan Leaders and Union Elders and come out of it victorious.

Tao was the one who answered him. "Of course we do! You didn't actually think that my surveillance would miss you leaving, did you? We sent M-21 because he's the strongest of the three of us. Takeo might've been faster, though," he said thoughtfully. Shinwoo just shrugged; it didn't really matter to him which one came after him. He'd fought against and alongside all three of them at some point or other, and would trust any one of them at his back.

Shinwoo wasn't surprised that nobody outright scolded him. Rai firmly believed in letting people make their own choices, though he'd protect them if those choices led to lethal consequences. It was an odd sort of belief system, but Shinwoo knew that there was a lot about the dark-haired Noble that he didn't know. Even Frankenstein was secretive for the most part. Shinwoo only knew that he had served Rai for years before the man disappeared, forced into sleep for more than eight centuries. Of course, he wondered what that made Frankenstein, to have lived that long, but supposed that it really didn't matter. If Frankenstein wanted to explain, he would. If he didn't, he wouldn't. It was as simple as that. Takeo and Tao were more easy-going than the other two, and M-21 had followed him to make sure he didn't get killed or kidnapped or something.

"Was that the Dark Spear look-a-like you were talking about?" Tao asked Takeo, who nodded. That's right, Tao hadn't been there when Baesook had attacked Frankenstein on the island. Tao frowned thoughtfully. "He didn't seem particularly inclined to attack with it," he murmured.

M-21 was the one who answered. "Probably because Shinwoo was there, and he just wanted to make a point," he theorized. Everybody's attention was suddenly focused on him, and he ducked his head a little. He had never liked being the center of attention, since that usually meant he'd soon become the focus of some experiment or other. Despite his obvious discomfort, he continued. "He wants our help to take out Crombell. For whatever reason, his hands are tied. But he also wanted to make it clear that while he might be asking for our help, it was only Shinwoo that he really wanted. He has no qualms about killing the rest of us to force his hand."

Takeo nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense, if he believes that Shinwoo will comply with his demands if we're threatened directly." Which is exactly what Shinwoo would do, if putting himself in harm's way could save the others. "But we've already decided that Crombell has to be taken down, haven't we?" he asked the other two. Tao and M-21 nodded, confirming his statement. "So what is he really after?" he wondered. "He's hiding something."

Shinwoo realized that all eyes were focused on him, and he blinked. "Umm…I don't know," he said honestly. "I only know what he told us, that he wants Crombell taken out, but that he can't do it because he serves a different Elder, and they don't interfere with each other. Ever." He turned to look at Frankenstein. "I think maybe he found one of your journals and kept it to himself," he told the other man bluntly.

M-21's expression didn't change, but both Tao and Takeo's expressions darkened. Rai just ignored the proceedings, his silence speaking quite well enough of his own opinion on the matter. Frankenstein just laughed, completely unselfconscious. It seemed that the blond man caused more trouble than all the rest of them combined. Did he enjoy wreaking havoc?

"So what now?" Takeo asked, always the practical one. "Do we agree to help them? Or do we continue as we have been. Either way, the Union's attention has focused itself on this country. We cannot escape their notice forever. Whatever Crombell is up to, he has his own agenda, and we are left as a distraction, scapegoats to keep the Union's attention away from Crombell."

Shinwoo sighed. "Ah, about that," he admitted, "I sort of told Baesook that there was no way in hell we'd help him. Internal problems within the Union aren't our concern, and if we try and fail, not only will Crombell come after us directly, he'll no doubt inform the Union of our whereabouts, as well as reveal our identities. There's a risk if we leave them alone, too, but I can't see how aiding the enemy is going to help us at all."

Frankenstein chuckled. "And I thought M-21 had a nasty personality," he said, quite obviously amused. "Well done, Shinwoo. I trust you were as direct as ever in your refusal?" Next to him, M-21 nodded in response. "Very good," the blond hummed appreciatively. "We will deal with the Union if they try to interfere with our lives here, but there is no need to invite trouble. Perhaps this unknown Elder will grow weary of waiting and will simply attack Crombell directly. Even if he were to lose, that would be one less Elder to contend with."

That brought up another question. "How many Elders are there?" he asked. "I mean, I know that Crombell is the Thirteenth, but some of them have been destroyed, right? So how many are left?"

Tao was the one who answered him. "There are still seven Elders remaining that we know of. The twelfth was defeated by the boss and him, as were the tenth and eleventh. The sixth, seventh, and eighth Elders have also been destroyed. So One through Five, Nine, and of course Crombell. We know that at least one of the remaining Elders is Roctis, one of the traitor Clan Leaders, and there may be more that we are unaware of."

Shinwoo nodded as he absorbed the information, wondering who Baesook worked for. Then again, considering what the other guy knew, he had a pretty good guess. "Baesook is probably working for a former Clan Leader then," he suggested. "I mean, is it just me, or does he know way too much about Rai and you?" he asked Frankenstein.

The blond smiled at him. "Never let anyone tell you you're dumb, Shinwoo," he said, patting the younger man on the shoulder. "Tao!" he called, and the computer hacker followed him readily. "We have work to do. You two," he said, gesturing at M-21 and Shinwoo, "get cleaned up. I don't want blood all over my house." The two modified humans looked at each other, gulping. If they got bloodstains on the carpet, Frankenstein would probably make them replace every piece of carpeting and flooring in the entire house out of spite.

They left Takeo in the living room with Rai and headed for the bedroom. Shinwoo chuckled to himself, tugging at his torn shirt. "At the rate my clothes are being destroyed, it looks like I might catch up to you soon," he murmured to M-21. The older man just rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored the jab.

Shinwoo stripped out of his shirt as soon as he crossed the doorway, M-21 only a step behind him. Grabbing a shirt out of the dresser, Shinwoo turned to look at M-21, freezing as his eyes trailed down the other man's slender back. Muscles shifted easily under pale, taut skin as M-21 dropped his button-down shirt to the floor. The pants came next, M-21 completely unselfconscious as he stripped down to his boxers.

M-21 finally realized that Shinwoo had stopped moving and turned to glance at him questioningly. Shinwoo blushed and turned hurriedly away, slipping on his shirt. There was a surprised sound behind him, and suddenly warm hands were touching his back, high up between his shoulder blades. Shinwoo's breath caught, but with his shirt halfway on, he couldn't turn around and look back at the other man. Wriggling until his head came through the collar, Shinwoo asked, "Ahjussi? What's wrong? I should be healed by now." He admitted, if only to himself, that M-21's look of intense concentration was starting to worry him.

Silver eyes looked up at him, and M-21 frowned. "You haven't gotten a tattoo recently," he stated, and Shinwoo shook his head. A tattoo? What was he talking about? M-21 touched his back again, tracing along something that Shinwoo couldn't see. "You have wings tattooed into your skin," M-21 told him matter-of-factly, as accepting of this new oddity as he was with everything else. It seemed that nothing surprised the other man for very long.

M-21 moved his hand, and Shinwoo slipped his shirt down his back, frowning. Now that it had been brought to his attention, he had to admit that he was rather curious about whatever it was that M-21 had been staring so intently at. That would explain the sensation he'd felt earlier, though, when he had done a partial transformation while fighting Baesook. He had been certain in that moment that he was about to grow wings. Perhaps they simply hadn't manifested completely yet? Shinwoo hoped that they didn't become a permanent part of his transformation. Maybe they'd just stay as tattoos on his back, something easily hidden away. Come to think of it, while he had felt his hair and nails shrinking, he hadn't felt anything more against his back that would indicate that it was returning to normal.

M-21 finally shook himself out of it and hurriedly finished dressing. Shinwoo very careful did not look at him, his thoughts skittering around, focusing on M-21 and then darting away. He had to save Baesook; he didn't have time for this. Still, he had to admit that M-21 had a quiet sort of charm about him, almost hesitant, though Shinwoo had seen him snipe with the best of them, and he thrived in battle situations. But when surrounded by people he liked and trusted, he was…softer, somehow. More boyish, perhaps?

Shinwoo suddenly realized that while he knew little of M-21's life as an experiment, the other man didn't even know his own name. How long had he been an experiment? He seemed very mature, no doubt thanks to the Union's harsh training, but he sometimes acted with a rash impulsiveness that belied his older age.

Realizing that while he'd been lost in thought, M-21 had finished dressing and fled the room, Shinwoo shook his head, grinning. Where was the other man planning on going? Not even the lab was off-limits to Shinwoo anymore. Stalking lightly down the hall, Shinwoo paused at the door to the bathroom. Flipping on the switch, he turned around so that his back was facing the mirror, and lifted his shirt up over his head, leaving his arms in the sleeves as he peered over his shoulder at his back.

Sure enough, there were two wings spanning down his shoulder blades, curving across his shoulders to just below his ribcage. The markings were faint, but they were rather obvious to Shinwoo's sharp eyes. He wondered, not for the first time, if his Awakening by Rai, combined with the experiments performed on him by Crombell's associates, had been the cause of this. He vaguely remembered brilliant red wings cascading down either side of his body, heavy and warm. They had disappeared quickly, and Frankenstein had seemed to think that it was a one-time occurrence, but looking at his back now, Shinwoo wasn't so certain he agreed.

Realizing that there was nothing he could do about it right now, anyhow, except let Frankenstein take a look, Shinwoo pulled his shirt back on and wandered down the hallway. Glancing out a window as he passed, the redhead found himself grateful that it was still summer vacation, since these late nights and early mornings were a pain. There was no way he'd be able to manage a full day of school in addition to everything else. Which meant that he had just under a month to resolve things with Baesook, to put things back to normal as much as possible, before classes started up again.

"There you are, Shinwoo." Frankenstein's voice startled him out of his thoughts, and Shinwoo turned to face the blond scientist. "Please come with me," he gestured. Shinwoo just shrugged, realizing that M-21 must've told him what he'd seen, and followed the other man down the hallway. He saw Rai rise as well, and they both paused. "Master?" Frankenstein asked, seeming surprised. The dark-haired Noble glanced at Shinwoo as he passed him, then continued on his way. The three enhanced humans who were still in the room looked at each, shrugged, and moved to follow as well. Frankenstein took them all in with a sweeping glance, then turned and continued on his way, following Rai down to the lab.

Shinwoo took his shirt off again as soon as he entered the lab. At this rate, he might as well just leave it off. Hopping up onto a table, he held still while Frankenstein examined his back, occasionally touching the tattoo or running a small machine over it. Shinwoo yelped when he felt the small, sharp bite of a needle, more surprised than anything. "What was that for?" he demanded. Blue eyes stared blankly up at him for a moment before refocusing, and Shinwoo sighed. Frankenstein was in researcher mode. "Never mind," he muttered, watching Frankenstein deposit the tube of blood into another machine that clicked and whirred as it processed.

"Whoa! So that's what M-21 meant!" Tao exclaimed, having caught a glimpse of the wings when Shinwoo had twisted around. "Very cool," he approved, staying out of the blond's way. Takeo nodded in agreement, seated on another table as he watched Frankenstein work. M-21 was seated next to him. Rai sat in a chair that was reserved especially for him, sipping on tea and nibbling on cookies.

Shinwoo shook his head, feeling his slightly longer hair brush against his shoulders. He really needed to get it cut. At least it wasn't as long as it had been during the transformation, he grimaced. M-21 noticed his agitation and guessed correctly about what was bothering him. "I can trim your hair later," he offered. Shinwoo blinked at him; M-21 could cut hair? Then again, he didn't know much about him, so if he was offering, then he probably could.

He smiled. "Thanks. I'd like that," he agreed. He turned to face Frankenstein as the blond came around again.

"I need to run some more tests," he said. "But they'll take a while, and you can't move during them. He held up a needle filled with some sort of liquid. "I'm going to sedate you. It should wear off in a few hours, after the machine is finished with its testing."

Shinwoo wondered if he really had a choice. With a sigh, he turned and settled onto his stomach on the table, holding out an arm so Frankenstein could slip the needle under his skin. The drug worked quickly, and Shinwoo's eyes drooped. He heard Frankenstein talking, but only managed a nonsensical mumble before he couldn't respond anymore. His finger gave one last twitch, and a warm hand took his own, squeezing lightly in reassurance. Shinwoo gave in to the drug and let sleep claim him.


	5. Chapter 5

Shinwoo woke up with a groan, his head pounding. His eyes felt gritty, and his mouth was dry. What the hell had Frankenstein given him? Struggling to sit up, he doubled over, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes. He felt like crap.

Glancing down as the dizziness faded, Shinwoo smiled affectionately. M-21 was asleep on the table, his head was pillowed on his arm. That couldn't be comfortable. Leaning down over the other man, Shinwoo brushed M-21's bangs away from his eyes. The other man stirred, silver eyes opening slowly. "Hey, Ahjussi," Shinwoo smiled gently, not entirely sure that it was morning.

M-21 sat up suddenly, then winced as his back protested the sudden movement. Shifting, he stretched, his shirt riding slightly up as he did so, showing a glimpse of his pale stomach. Shinwoo stared for a moment, his eyes breaking away when the fabric slid back down, covering him. Swinging his feet over the side, Shinwoo glanced around. "Everybody's gone?" he asked.

The older man shrugged. "Umm…Frankenstein said you could get up after you awoke. The tests finished some time ago, but the drug he used was more effective than intended." The look on M-21's face was doubtful, and Shinwoo found himself agreeing. He was sure that the blond had known exactly how long that dose would keep Shinwoo unconscious.

"Are Seira and Regis back yet?" he asked. M-21 shrugged, and Shinwoo took in his unkempt appearance. Hmm…looked like M-21 hadn't left his side. This was becoming a habit. Shinwoo would have to see if he could talk to Tao and Takeo about that. It couldn't be healthy for M-21 to sit by his side every time he was down here for more than a basic checkup. It happened more frequently than he'd like.

He slipped off the table, then had to grab the edge to keep his knees from buckling. M-21's hand was suddenly gripping his elbow, and Shinwoo shook his head, pulling away gently. "I'm fine. How long was I out?" he asked. His eyes narrowed at M-21's almost guilty look. "How long, Ahjussi?" he asked.

The older man sighed, unable to lie to him. "Only for two days," he admitted. "Your friends came by looking for you, but Tao distracted them for a while. They're still worried, thought, so they'll probably be back," he said. Shinwoo smiled. He had good friends, friends that looked out for him and worried about him, even when they should be worrying about themselves instead. He was really lucky to have them.

Shinwoo grimaced, feeling gross. First running around town, then fighting, then sleeping for two days. He needed a shower, badly. Then again, so did M-21. He looked around for his shirt, but didn't see it. Shrugging, he headed for the door, with M-21 sauntering next to him, completely at ease. His eyes were content, and Shinwoo was glad to see that the other man seemed neither angry nor worried. He must've been confident that Shinwoo was going to be fine.

He grabbed a fresh set of clothes from the joint room, then wandered back out into the hallway. M-21 was sitting on the floor by the bathroom door, his head tilted back to lean against the wall, his eyes closed wearily. His knees were curled up in front of him, and his arms rested easily on his raised knees. He cracked open one eye when Shinwoo approached, then yawned. "I can't exactly wander into the living room like this," he said wryly, gesturing vaguely at his own rumpled form. "I'll go after you."

Shinwoo frowned. "There's no need for that," he protested. "It's not like the shower isn't big enough to share, right?" he asked. M-21 blinked up at him, startled, and Shinwoo snorted. "What? We're both guys, I don't see the problem. Or did you never have to shower with a bunch of guys in school?" At least here, he wouldn't have to worry about getting flicked with a wet towel.

M-21 shrugged. "I wouldn't know, now would I?" he drawled, and Shinwoo flinched. There he went opening his mouth without thinking again. He really ought to try and break that habit. But M-21 just gave him a wry smile, and Shinwoo relaxed; his words hadn't hurt the other man. M-21 gestured towards the bathroom. "I still think I'd rather wait," he said. Shinwoo shrugged. Fine by him.

Walking past M-21, his hand reached out and brushed quickly through the silver hair. M-21 froze under the touch, but Shinwoo pretended to ignore it, closing the door carefully behind him before allowing himself to freeze, staring at his traitorous hand in horror. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd never had a hair obsession before, not like this. Embarrassed now, Shinwoo started the water, waiting until it was suitably hot before stepping into the shower, closing his eyes as the water cascaded down on him.

The shower didn't help to calm him, though, like it usually did. Instead, it only seemed to make him more agitated, and he scrubbed himself with rough, hurried strokes, wanting to get clean and get out. As he reached for the shampoo, he felt a familiar itching sensation on his neck and hands. His eyes widened as there was suddenly a thick mass of hair falling down past his hips, quickly absorbing the water so that it lay, heavy and wet, against his back. He growled; so much for a quick shower, unless he just climbed out now without washing his hair.

Deciding that he might as well just get it over with, Shinwoo grabbed the shampoo, and immediately realized that he had a bit of a problem. His talons had come out as well, and he couldn't figure out how to open the bottle without destroying it. He thumped his head against the shower wall with a sigh, then allowed his body to drop unceremoniously to the bottom of the tub. Before he could react, M-21 was there, silver eyes wide with worry as he reached for Shinwoo.

"Shinwoo! Are you okay?" he asked, almost frantic. "What happened?" He was looking around, almost as if he expected there to be an intruder here, in the bathroom. Or maybe Shinwoo was the one seeing phantoms, because surely his transformation wouldn't occur unless something was wrong, right?

"I'm fine, Ahjussi," he reassured the other man. "Really," he promised when silver eyes turned to meet his. "I don't know how to make it stop," he said, tugging on his hair with a clawed hand. "And I can't wash my hair like this, either. I'll either destroy the shampoo, or cut myself up with my own claws," he laughed, suddenly finding the whole mess rather amusing.

Ahjussi didn't seem convinced yet, so Shinwoo changed tactics. Tapping his forehead against M-21's, he asked softly, practically purring, "So, did you decide to join me after all?" M-21 all but threw himself backwards until his back thumped against the bathroom door, staring wide-eyed at Shinwoo as if only just now remembering that the younger male had been in the middle of a shower.

Shinwoo just smiled at him, his eyes sparkling. "Ah, no need to run away," he reassured the other man. "It's not like I bite or anything." _Though the hair grabbing thing is a bit much_, he thought sourly. "Besides, maybe you can help me." He picked up the heavy, wet mass of hair, as if it wasn't perfectly obvious to anyone with two eyes. "I want to finish up and get out, and I can't do that if I can't wash my hair."

As he spoke, Shinwoo reached over and turned off the showerhead, letting water splash down into the tub from the main faucet. Plugging the bottom, he let the tub fill up into a bath, his hair floating in the water. He was aware of M-21 approaching and taking the shampoo from the edge of the tub where he'd left it, but he was careful not to look at the other man, lest he scare him off. It wasn't like Shinwoo couldn't have waited until later to wash his hair, after all.

Hands settled in his hair hesitantly, but Shinwoo just tilted his head back, closing his eyes. "My hair isn't going to fall out or anything," he teased gently. M-21 just snorted, but the hands grew more confident, massaging the shampoo into his hair and scalp. Shinwoo was impressed. It seemed like the other man knew what he was doing, and Shinwoo tried to pay attention. He'd never had to deal with long hair before, his own or anybody else's, so this was new for him. "Umm...you've done this before?" he asked, enjoying the light tugging on his hair as M-21 shampooed further down.

"Yes. Takeo's hair is long as well," M-21 answered finally. He didn't elaborate, but Shinwoo understood anyhow. When the other men were injured, they probably took turns caring for each other. M-21 had probably learned from either Tao or Takeo how to tend to longer hair.

M-21's hands were gentle against his temples as the tilted his head back so he could rinse the shampoo out of Shinwoo's hair. Reaching out with his foot, Shinwoo unstopped the tub, letting the water drain out. The older man tossed him a towel as he stood up, then left without a word. Shinwoo sighed, drying his hair as best he could before wrapping it in a pile on top of his head so he could dry the rest of his body.

Slipping on a pair of jeans, Shinwoo decided to hold off on the t-shirt for a moment. Letting his hair down, Shinwoo shivered as the wet, _cold_ mass settled heavily against his back. There was a knock on the door. Shinwoo reached out and opened it, coming face to face with Takeo. The other man smiled at him, eye flicking to the side to take in his long hair, and Shinwoo smiled back. "What?" he asked.

Takeo just shook his head. "Come on. Let's get that hair taken care of, or you'll regret it later," he said. Shinwoo opened his mouth to protest, but Takeo forestalled him. "I know you think it'll get short again on its own, but you don't know that for sure, nor do you have any idea when, correct?" he asked. Shinwoo nodded warily. "Then we need to take care of it now, as it if were permanent. Unless you want to try cutting it," he suggested.

Shinwoo thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah, I'll just leave it alone," he decided. "Knowing my luck, the moment it's cut, it'll just grow back again." He bit back a growl at the mere thought of that happening. Long hair was a pain. Never ending long hair would be torture.

He followed Takeo out of the bathroom, glancing around. He didn't see M-21, but that probably meant that the other man was just waiting until he was gone before taking his own shower. Shinwoo sighed; having the other man wash his hair had felt...really nice, actually. He shook his head, sending water droplets everywhere. Oops.

Takeo walked further down the hall, past the joint room, and into his own. Tao was seated on the bed, his back leaning against the pillows as he hummed under his breath, his eyes focused on the laptop sitting on his knees. He lifted his face when Takeo walked by, and the sniper obligingly leaned down to give him a kiss. Tao gave him a sweet smile, and Shinwoo wondered if he'd ever have somebody like that. He had thought that maybe Yuna would be his one, but they really were more like brother and sister, having grown up together. Seira was pretty, but she wasn't _human_. They might coexist, but the fact remained that they lived in two completely separate worlds.

"Oh! That's what M-21 was talking about," Tao exclaimed, catching sight of Shinwoo, with his hip-length hair. Still bright red, it was rather obvious, Shinwoo admitted to himself.

"Ah, yeah," he chuckled weakly, his hand reached up to rub the back of his head in a self-conscious gesture. He winced a moment later as his talons scratched along his scalp. He really had to stop forgetting they were there, he thought, glaring down at his transformed hands. Tao just chuckled, having realized what he'd just done, and Shinwoo stuck his tongue out childishly.

Still laughing, Tao set his precious computer on the bedspread and gestured over to the far wall, standing up as Shinwoo moved towards the vanity. Settling himself in front of the mirror, Shinwoo got a good look at himself for the first time. His hair was still soaking wet, his bangs falling over his forehead. He blinked water out of his eyes, watching in the mirror as Tao and Takeo approached, both of them reaching for his hair.

Tao had a hair dryer in his hand, and as Takeo shifted Shinwoo's hair, Tao dried it. The two men worked patiently, carefully working out knots and tangles. Shinwoo found his eyes closing, lulled by the gentle tugging and the hum of the dryer. His hair was warm now where it lay against his back, a few strands brushing against the sides of his face. His bangs had been adjusted so that they curved backwards, rather than covering his eyes, more like his hair normally was when it was short.

Takeo studied his hair for a moment, then pulled out a metal hairpiece, similar to the one he had worn when DA-5 had first arrived in Korea. Tugging Shinwoo's hair into place, he wrapped it where it lay against the nape of his neck. Tao nodded his approval, and Shinwoo looked at himself critically in the mirror. With his hair pulled back away from his face, his hair looked almost normal, as long as you didn't see the long tail behind him. Since it was pinned at the nape, it wasn't obvious from the front that he had a ponytail, like it was with Takeo.

Tilting his head to the side, Shinwoo watched as the thick rope of hair tumbled over his shoulder and grinned, using his hands to shove it back behind him. "Ah, I suppose this'll do," he consented. "Though what am I going to tell the others?" It had only just now occurred to him that Ik-Han, Yuna, and Suyi would not let this go if they saw him now. They had seen him just a few days ago with his normal short hair, after all.

Tao smirked. "I'm sure we could come up with something," he offered, his eyes sparkling. "But your hair will probably revert back before then. Maybe," he said, eyeing Shinwoo's hair doubtfully. The teen sighed, then shook his head, glad to see that his hair stayed put. Standing, he arched, stretching out his back. It ached from sitting for nearly an hour while his companions messed with his hair.

There was a low whistle, and Shinwoo turned to look over his shoulder, grinning wickedly at Tao. "Sorry, you've got your own," he teased, striking a pose. "Besides, I don't tangle with people who are smarter than me." Takeo snorted, and Shinwoo shrugged. Since he never had any luck with girls, he didn't really pay attention to things like that. He was more interested in training and fighting than anything else.

M-21 was in the doorway suddenly, as the house shook on its foundations. Tao strode over to his laptop and picked it up, staring intently at the screen for a moment before his hands started moving, slender fingers flying over the keyboard. Shinwoo just watched him work, aware that he couldn't do anything until he knew what was going on, though he had his suspicions.

"I wasn't expecting them to move so quickly," Tao murmured. "You would think that having lost half the Elders here, they'd quit sending them in ones and twos." Shinwoo just tapped his foot impatiently, his body vibrating with nervous excitement, his hands on his hips, talons tickling his skin. Just two days ago, he and M-21 had been rather thoroughly beaten. Was Baesook already back for more? No, that couldn't be right. Tao had mentioned Elders.

A phone rang, and Tao shifted, pulling out a cell phone and glancing at the screen before answering it. "I figured it was about time you called," he said cheerfully, typing with one hand while he listened to whoever was on the other end of the line. "Yes, we felt the vibrations from here. Did they attack anybody?" He listened again for a moment, nodding. "I see. Okay, then, please keep us informed. Yep. Uh huh. Thanks," he finished, hanging up.

Standing, he sauntered out of the room. Takeo and Shinwoo glanced at each other before shrugging and following him down the hallway. Shinwoo snagged his shirt on the way, slipping it on as they moved. The three men met M-21 on the way, who nodded a greeting at them, taking in Shinwoo's appearance with a glance.

They went straight to the lab, where Frankenstein was watching several monitors at once. Shinwoo could see a large building that had partially collapsed, and a section of a bridge that had collapsed. Streets were cracked, and Shinwoo realized that whatever this was, it hadn't been an attack.

The blond looked at them, then addressed Tao. "The KSA contacted you?" he asked. Tao nodded. "This doesn't look like something done by the Union," he murmured, turning back to the screens. "So what did your contact have to say?"

Tao frowned. "The Union has sent an Elder, but just one, and they weren't responsible for that. From all appearances, it was an actual earthquake that caused the damage. A minor one, but nearby." Shinwoo had to admit that an earthquake made more sense than a wide-scale attack. Even if it was an Elder trying to draw them out, they wouldn't have made an attack that widespread.

"Do they know which Elder was sent yet?" Frankenstein asked next. Tao shook his head, and the blond hummed under his breath. "I see." That was good, because Shinwoo didn't. "Hmm…that might be troublesome, if it's Roctis," he said. The scary, anticipatory grin on his face said the exact opposite, though.

Shinwoo frowned. "Why wouldn't they know which Elder was sent? I mean, isn't the Union supposed to tell them that kind of thing?" he demanded impatiently. There was way too much shit happening right now. Somebody had been spying on them, Crombell had performed some unknown experiment of Frankenstein's on him, Baesook wanted his help in destroying the Thirteenth Elder, and now there was a different Elder in the country who wasn't revealing his presence, even to the KSA, who was supposed to be on their side.

M-21 snorted, but answered his question. "The Union doesn't care what the Elder does. It's possible he's acting on his own, as well. Regardless, the Elders don't interfere with each other. If one is here and chooses not to identify himself or notify the KSA or his actions, then that is his prerogative. It merely makes the KSA's job a bit harder." His voice was hard when he said that, and Shinwoo was sharply reminded, again, that the Union hadn't cared about him or his companions, either. Raw experimental data, the base for larger, more enhanced experiments. The Union wasn't exactly big on explaining things, or justifying its actions.

Tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling, Shinwoo mused, "I don't suppose we could be lucky enough that Crombell is here, hm?" he asked. Amused noises came from the other men in the room, and he grinned. "Hey, one can always hope, right?"

Frankenstein put them back on track. "Regardless of who it might be, it is a fact that an Elder is here now, and I doubt they are here to sightsee. Tao, see what you can find out. Takeo, M-21, patrol the area, please." The two men nodded, and Shinwoo wondered what he'd be doing. "Shinwoo, go see Master, please."

Shinwoo frowned, but did as he was told, turning to walk back out of the lab, heading upstairs for the living room. Takeo gripped his shoulder companionably, and Shinwoo offered him a smile. The two of them and M-21 parted ways when they reached the ground floor, the two older males heading out to scope out the city while Shinwoo headed for Rai.

The dark-haired Noble was sitting in his usual chair, his legs crossed elegantly as he read a book. Shinwoo had found it hilarious the first time he realized what it was, but other than a slightly embarrassed flush, Rai had shown no other reaction, and had continued to read it. Shinwoo was glad that the Noblesse was comfortable enough around him to realize that he hadn't meant any harm by his amusement.

Innocent crimson eyes glanced up at him as Shinwoo flopped unceremoniously on the couch, sprawling across its length. "Frankenstein sent me to see you," he explained. Rai nodded, carefully marking his page before closing his book and setting it on a side table. Standing, he walked over to the prone human, staring down at him almost curiously. Shinwoo stayed where he was, quite comfortable and refusing to be intimidated by the other man.

Pale, slender hands reached for him, brushing across his cheek for a moment before the other man stroked his fingers through Shinwoo's long hair, where it trailed down to the floor. Crimson eyes flicked up to look at him seriously for a moment, and Shinwoo stilled, realizing that whatever Rai was about to say, it was important.

"What are you, Han Shinwoo?" the Noblesse asked, his voice gently curious as he studied the young human. "You are very strong for a young human male. There are many who train for years to have even part of that strength. Your body remembers battles even if your mind doesn't. Mind control doesn't work on you as well as it should. And yet, for all of that, you are human. But at the same time, you are…_other_."

There was a quiet stress to that last word, and Shinwoo frowned anxiously. Other? What was that supposed to mean? As far as he knew, both his parents were normal humans. The same had gone for Sung Tae. So how could he be not human? Was there something otherworldly way back in his ancestry somewhere? Or was he just overthinking things?

Sitting up, Shinwoo's scalp tingled as his hair retracted, going back to a more normal length, though it still brushed his shoulders. The wrap that Takeo had used to fasten it dropped onto the couch, and Shinwoo picked it up, thinking. Finally, he shrugged. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure I'm human, and my family is…was," he corrected with a sigh. Only his dad was left now, somewhere overseas, unaware that his son's life had been irrevocably changed. Of course, even if he knew, Shinwoo wasn't sure he'd care.

Rai nodded, then retreated back to the couch and seated himself once more. He didn't speak again, leaving Shinwoo to stare at him for several moments before giving up and flopping back down on the couch, his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, carefully not thinking about anything more dangerous than what was for dinner.

He heard the front door open, and sat up with a grin as Seira and Regis walked into the room, back from their mission. Rai nodded at them in greeting, then turned his eyes to the older Noble who had accompanied them. "Rajak," he greeted solemnly.

The blond ninja bowed in greeting. "Cadis Etrama di Raizel-nim," he replied deferentially. Something almost like displeasure flitted briefly through Rai's eyes, but Shinwoo doubted the other man had noticed. He didn't know why the others couldn't read Rai's expressions, it wasn't that hard. He might not show many emotions, but they were there nonetheless.

Shinwoo stood up and sauntered over, next to Rai. Slinging an arm around the dark-haired Noble casually, he smirked at the other man. "Hey, blondie!" he greeted. The other man stared at him, quite obviously shocked by his cavalier attitude. Whoever said the most stoic Clan Leader couldn't be surprised? Next to him, Rai tilted his head slightly to the side, glancing over at him, and Shinwoo graced him with a full-out grin. Crimson eyes lit up briefly with amusement and something like gratitude, before flitting back away from him. Shinwoo had pity on his friend and removed his arm, allowing Rai to retreat.

"Regis and Seira-nim informed the Lord that the Union has started to move openly," Rajak spoke, his eyes sweeping over Shinwoo. "But their explanation was found to be somewhat lacking." In other words, the Kertia Clan Leader had been sent to gather more information before the Nobles made their decision. Shinwoo kept his sigh to himself; Lukedonia didn't exactly move quickly, did it?

Frankenstein chose that moment to make his entrance, seeming pleased that Rajak was there. Shinwoo remember Rai mentioning something about Frankenstein and the previous Kertia leader, Ragar, having gotten along. Well, as much as Frankenstein got along with anybody, given his personality. "Welcome back, Miss Seira. Regis," he greeted the two young Nobles before turning back to Rajak. "You came alone?" he asked the Clan Leader, who nodded. "Then Lukedonia has chosen to do nothing." He sounded much aggrieved, and Shinwoo snickered. Rai walked over to the blond and patted him gently on the shoulder. Shinwoo bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. Blue eyes flashed a warning at him, and Shinwoo grinned back unrepentantly. Frankenstein sighed.

"You're being watched," Rajak said candidly, catching them off-guard. Frankenstein frowned, turning to stare blankly out the window. It wasn't that he didn't believe the Noble, Shinwoo knew; he just couldn't feel anything. Shinwoo followed his gaze, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yuri?" he asked softly. Rajak shrugged – he didn't know Yuri by name. Shinwoo found himself worrying about Takeo and M-21, who were out patrolling. From what he had heard – and witnessed first-hand – Yuri was an expert at hiding himself from them. They wouldn't know he was there unless he came into visual range, or tried to attack. As long as he only stood back and observed, they wouldn't be able to find him.

Shinwoo had a feeling he knew now where those pictures had come from, the ones that Baesook had left for him. So they'd had their eyes on him for a while before Crombell and Yuri had showed up at his house and kidnapped him. He shivered at the thought that they had probably been watching his friends as well, more grateful than ever that of all of them, he was the only one with actual fighting ability. Ik-Han might be chosen for his brains, but they were unlikely to use him as an experimental subject, in case they damaged him. He'd be easier to recruit through less forceful methods. And the girls, while pretty, didn't really have anything that made them stand out, other than their friendship with Rai and the others.

Still, that only created more questions. Yuri belonged unequivocally to Crombell. Whichever elder Baesook worked for wanted the Thirteenth Elder taken down. So why would Yuri and Baesook be working together? Or was there something else going on behind the scenes?

Shinwoo realized that Frankenstein and Ragar had already finished their discussion regarding their silent observer while he'd been standing by the window, spacing out. He shook his head, rousing himself before turning to look back out the window at the bright afternoon sun. Frankenstein's windows were purposefully designed to keep most of the glare out, but it was still bright. Even if Yuri was standing directly in his line of sight, he might not be able to see him. Just in case, though, Shinwoo casually held up his middle finger, hoping Yuri got the message.

The front door opened. Shinwoo caught the scent of forest and gun powder, and a moment later, M-21 and Takeo walked in. "We saw that Seira and Regis were back," M-21 explained softly. Frankenstein just nodded his acceptance, then briefly explained what Rajak had said. Apparently, the Noble hadn't attacked the other man because he wasn't certain if he was an enemy, and he hadn't seemed inclined to do more than watch. More importantly, however, it appeared that he had detected Rajak's presence. Frankenstein seemed impressed, so Shinwoo rated the blond up another notch. He couldn't read the other man's strength, but it was obvious that while Frankenstein was the better fighter, Rajak could at least make him work for every strike. Their sparring matches had reshaped a section of the island they'd been training on.

"We didn't sense anyone," Takeo said, "but if it was Yuri, then we wouldn't have." Shinwoo frowned; he had heard that even Krantz of DA-5 had been afraid of the cunning blond-haired man. For both Rajak and Takeo to acknowledge it so blatantly like that, the other man's skills must really be something.

Shinwoo realized that this posed another dilemma as well, and said as much. "If Yuri is here, then where is Baesook?" he asked, careful to keep his face turned away from the window. He doubted Yuri could read lips from a distance, but he wasn't taking any chances. Rajak, Seira, and Regis just stared at him, not knowing who Baesook was. But the others understood. There was no way that Baesook would want to be caught soliciting their help by Crombell's lackey. So where would he have gone to?

"Probably with the Elder," Tao answered, sauntering into the room. "Hello, Miss Seira, Regis," he greeted. His eyes flicked to Rajak, but he didn't verbally acknowledge his presence. Rajak didn't seem to be offended, so Tao turned back to them. "This Elder isn't like the others. He, or she, is being very careful to hide their identity, and their purpose here. I haven't even found any destroyed cameras."

Shinwoo frowned. "So the Elder being in town, and Baesook showing up, isn't just coincidence? You think whoever is here is the one that he's working for?" The Nobles still weren't sure what was going on, but they got the idea that something had happened, and that there was an Elder in town, and that was all that mattered.

"An Elder?" Regis asked sharply. "One of the traitor Nobles?" Tao shrugged; he honestly had no idea. But Frankenstein was shaking his head.

"I do not believe so," the blond murmured, his gaze distant as he thought. "If it was one of the traitor Clan Leaders, their goal would be my Master. But rather, this Elder wishes to have our help against Crombell." This caught everybody's interest, and the conversation soon centered around whether to go and greet the newcomer, or to leave them alone and see if they came to them. Quite a few were leaning towards the former. Shinwoo, on the other hand, found himself not caring either way.

Filled with a restless anxiety that currently had no outlet, Shinwoo's eyes wandered the room, finally coming to rest on the three enhanced humans that he called friends. Tao was leaning subtly towards his partner and lover, while M-21 stood just slightly apart, though still included. Shinwoo knew that if he walked over there, he'd be accepted as belonging there as well, that they'd shift to include him in their small group.

It was interesting how the three of them got along with everybody here, and had formed friendships, but still managed to make themselves stand apart. They both were and weren't part of the group. Having been modified against their will, living toys created by human greed and indifference, they stood out among the normal humans, and even among the Nobles. Tao's buoyant personality probably allowed Takeo to more easily fit into human society by association, and M-21's quieter demeanor usually had the girls swooning. Not that he ever noticed, Shinwoo thought with a grin, remembering the awed look on Suyi's face the first time she had seen M-21 take someone down. That overgrown goon hadn't stood a chance, and had been single-handedly defeated in all of two seconds by the silver-haired man.

Shinwoo's eyes traveled over to Rai, who was calmly listening in on the discussion, occasionally offering a random bit of insight. He didn't seem to belong, either, but neither was he apart. Shinwoo supposed that 820 years of sleep might have something to do with that. But even before then, Rai had probably been a loner. He seemed surprised when others chose to protect him, or included him in anything. He was also very responsive to the whims of his human friends, and would calmly accept even the most ridiculous requests.

Crimson eyes flicked in his direction, and Rai offered him one of his small, sincere smiles. He didn't smile often, and Shinwoo found himself grinning happily back. _You are restless_, the dark-haired Noble surmised, and Shinwoo shrugged, slowly getting used to the fact that Rai could speak to him directly in his mind. He could do the same with Frankenstein, apparently, and even with M-21 on occasion. Something to do with him awakening them, Shinwoo supposed, then found himself wondering if he could communicate with Takeo and Tao that was as well.

Feeling the other man's amusement, Shinwoo felt his lips twitch in amusement of his own. _Perhaps you should go out. There is nothing being discussed here that you cannot hear later._ Rai's voice fell silent, his eyes glancing over at the three enhanced humans, who were carrying on their own discussion, and Shinwoo took the hint. Waving cheerfully to Rai, he walked over to the others, snagging M-21 and Takeo by the wrist, as they were closest, trusting Tao to follow. "Let's get out of here," he muttered.

The others followed him without a word. Once they were outside, though, Takeo paused. "Yuri?" he asked. Shinwoo shrugged.

"If he's here and watching, then what does it matter where he watches us? And besides…don't you think the four of us could take him?" he asked with a cocky grin. The looks he got from the others made him laugh. "All right, so he's not someone to mess with. Believe me, I know. But I don't think he'll act without orders, unless we're tampering where we shouldn't be. I just wanted to get out of there. It's boring, right?"

He could see that the others didn't necessarily agree, and gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fine, then. How about you all go in and listen to the big kids talk, and I'll go find somewhere to play for a while, okay?" The door opened behind them, and Shinwoo grinned as Regis and Seira walked out. "Are you our bodyguards?" he teased. Regis scowled at him, but Seira nodded, and it took him a moment to realize that she was being serious. "Really?" he demanded, frowning now. But then he realized that if the two Nobles were coming along, the others really had no reason to hesitate. Rai, Frankenstein, and Rajak could catch up and do what they needed to do, and they could go out and have some fun.

By this point, it was late afternoon, and Shinwoo wanted to run before dark. He took off, trusting the others to follow him. In a matter of seconds, he found himself surrounded by the others, Seira and Regis to his right, M-21 on his left, and Takeo and Tao just behind him. Realizing that they were letting him lead, Shinwoo turned them towards the park, his keen senses helping them to avoid people.

When there were too many bystanders around, he slowed down to a walk, amused as heads turned when they walked by. He was sure they made for an impressive appearance, given their surroundings. Three grown men, dressed in uniform and giving off an aura of danger. Two exotic silver-haired young Nobles, surrounded by an air of sophistication and confidence. Shinwoo felt out of place, almost inadequate surrounded by the others, then shook his head. Who the hell cared what other people thought?

His nose caught M-21's scent just before the man wandered up next to him, glancing down at him. "Shinwoo?" he asked, his voice concerned. The red-headed teenager just smiled at him and shook his head; he was fine. M-21 took him at his word and looked around. "The park?" he asked.

Shinwoo nodded. "Yeah, there's something I want to show you," he said. He really hoped that Yuri was more interested in those left behind than in them, but just in case, he stretched out his senses. He didn't know if he'd feel Yuri even if the blond was almost on top of them, but he wasn't going to just let them be taken by surprise.

About halfway through the park, there was a little tree-lined walking path that Shinwoo had chanced upon by accident a few years ago, bored as he waited for the gang that had been chasing him to make good on their threat to pulverize him. He had won that fight, of course, and then taken time to explore the area. In the midst of the trees was a short dirt path that veered off from the main walkway. There was a little wooden bridge that crossed over a small stream, and on the other side was a faintly marked trail. Others came here on occasion, but Shinwoo had never come across anybody else, and only knew because the path was less overgrown that it would have been if he'd been the only one who ever visited. Shinwoo stepped confidently onto the path, the other men following him.

"I don't normally take this route," he explained. Regis and Seira were carefully picking their way through the trees and brambles of encroaching plant life. The expressions on everybody's faces told him clearly that they wanted to press him for answers about where they were going, but they held their questions, apparently content to take a wait and see approach.

He eventually led them back out of the tree cover and into the back half of the park, then out a back gate, his destination nearby. When they arrived, his companions looked around. "Is this a cemetery?" Regis asked, his distaste obvious.

Shinwoo made a lame attempt at smiling. "Yeah, it's a graveyard," he answered. He saw the moment realization dawned in M-21's expression, his eyes darkening as his lips curled down into a frown. Shinwoo's smile this time was more genuine. "I haven't been to visit in months," he admitted. Regis and Seira looked confused, but Takeo and Tao had caught on as well.

"Sung-tae?" Tao asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft. Shinwoo nodded; this was the cemetery where his brother's remains were buried. He didn't visit often, but since he was the only family member left, other than their father who was always working overseas, he tried to at least keep the gravesite clean and uncluttered.

Before Regis could ask who Sung-tae was in his typical straightforward fashion, Tao took him aside, explaining things to him quickly. Shinwoo could hear everything he said, but he pretended otherwise, giving them the illusion of privacy. Besides, this meant that he didn't have to explain anything, and Tao still didn't know all the details. Both members of DA-5 only knew that Sung-tae had been his brother, and that he had died when they were children. They also knew that Baesook was connected to both Sung-tae and Shinwoo in some way.

Cresting the top of a hill, Shinwoo froze for a moment until he registered the man standing over his brother's grave. Curious, he walked towards An Sangeen, noticing that Na Yonsu was there as well, over about three rows, a deep frown on her face as she scanned the tombstones. Sangeen saw him coming and raised a hand in greeting. "Were you led here, too?" he asked softly.

Shinwoo shook his head, then pointed at the gravestone that the older man had been reading. "No. I just came to visit," he explained. "You were led here?" he asked. Sangeen nodded. "By who?" he asked next, as Yonsu walked over to them.

Sangeen frowned. "By a man who would not give us his name," he answered at last. "He sent us on a wild goose chase, it seems. This is where we ended up. You know the boy who lies here?" he asked, reading the dates on Sung-tae's headstone. Shinwoo nodded, and M-21 stepped up beside him.

"The man who sent you here is probably the one we've been in conflict with," he said. "And this is Shinwoo's brother's grave." Sangeen jerked as if stung, looking from Shinwoo to the headstone and back. Shinwoo, for his part, just closed his eyes with a sigh, then knelt at his brother's grave, reaching over it to pull out the weeds that had started to encroach on the stone and on the grave itself. It had gone from just him knowing, to even outsiders like the KSA agents knowing about Sung-tae, though only he and M-21 knew the full story.

"I see," An Sangeen answered softly. "I'm sorry," he said to Shinwoo, who shrugged, mumbling a quiet thanks. Sangeen and Yonsu moved off with Takeo and Tao, leaving M-21 and the two Nobles to stand at the grave with Shinwoo. M-21 shifted, and must've made a gesture behind Shinwoo's back, because Seira and Regis left, heading back towards the front gates of the cemetery. They'd stand guard.

M-21 crouched down next to him, careful not to touch the gravesite. "Is this where you disappear to when you skip school?" he asked. A surprised laugh escaped Shinwoo. He hadn't thought anybody had noticed his occasional absence, much less cared.

"Yeah," he answered. "Though sometimes I skip just because I feel like it," he admitted wryly. M-21's look was one of stern reproach, but Shinwoo just rolled his eyes. It's not like the other man had any authority over him, as long as he wasn't causing a disturbance at the school. In fact, the days he was absent usually meant even less trouble than usual.

"How touching," a lightly mocking voice spoke from the shadows, and Shinwoo snarled, whirling to face Baesook. Bright eyes stared back at him. "So you do care, after all," he approved. "I must admit, you had me wondering."

Shinwoo was aware of the others surrounding him, some of them familiar with Baesook, others unsure but realizing that his presence wasn't welcome here. "What did you want, Baesook?" he demanded, standing and positioning himself in case of an attack. If he fought, he'd have to be careful not to damage Sung-tae's headstone. "If you're here to ask for our help again, the answer's the same. Forget it."

Baesook shrugged. "I'm not here to ask for your help," he said. "But rather, _he_ is." Shinwoo felt the other's aura only seconds before he reached them, the cloaked figure landing lightly on top of Sung-tae's gravestone. Shinwoo lunged, taking a swipe at him with elongated talons, but the figure hopped easily over his swing and landed atop the stone again. Shinwoo scowled up at him.

The cloaked figure crouched, balancing comfortably on the stone. Reaching up, he pulled back his hood and smiled at the stunned Shinwoo. "You look like you've seen a ghost," he murmured. Shinwoo's eyes narrowed. The Elder standing before him had once been a former neighbor, and one of his father's coworkers. Shinwoo couldn't quite recall his name, though. He had been quiet, mostly unnoticeable. He must have left the business some time ago, if he was an Elder now.

His face still looked young, but his eyes revealed his true age, and Shinwoo realized that he must be an enhanced human as well. Eyes a deep black stared back at him candidly, and the man smiled. "Will you still not help us? Even after the Thirteenth used you against your will?" he asked. Images of the torture he had suffered in the name of progress and human greed flew through Shinwoo's mind, and he found himself recoiling. His back hit a solid, warm body, and the scent of forest and fur and moonlight surrounded him.

M-21's presence grounded him, and Shinwoo glared up at the other man. "Yeah, my answer's the same. If that son of a bitch comes after me again, I'll tear him apart. But until then, if you want him gone, you do it yourself." He tensed, preparing for an attack, but one never came. Instead, the other man threw his head back and laughed, leaping backwards to land on the ground behind Sung-tae's grave.

"And here I thought confronting you in this place might change your mind. I even went through the trouble of inviting these KSA agents here," he said, indicating An Sangeen and Na Yonsu, who had stood back, knowing they'd just be in the way if it came down to a fight. Turning to the married couple, he tilted his head. "Your enhancements are very well done, and quite advanced for this country," he complimented. Yonsu scowled blackly at him, and Sangeen placed a hand on her arm in warning. She shook it off, but held her tongue. "There is no need to fear that I will immediately reveal your suspicious lack of registration in the Union database," he promised.

Shinwoo felt himself pale as the Elder's words sunk in. He was threatening them, trying to use An Sangeen and Na Yonsu as leverage. Bastard. Without consciously thinking, he reached out and grabbed for the other man, fisting a handful of his hair. The Elder seemed surprised, but completely unconcerned at the tight grip. "Yes, Shinwoo?" he asked calmly. He hadn't dodged the grab, even though he could have probably sidestepped Shinwoo easily, and that thought gave the redhead pause.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, Shinwoo released the other man, who just shook his head in amusement. "Very well, then, I shall take my leave. But the request still stands," he said. Baesook moved to stand behind him. Just before they took off, he called back, "Oh, one last thing before I forget. Your father says hello."

By the time the words were processed, they were both gone, and Shinwoo nearly howled in frustration. Not only were they threatening his friends, and their allies, but now they were threatening the last family member Shinwoo had left. He could feel himself being backed into a corner, and it chafed at him. Dammit! There was a part of him that almost wished he could just forget everything again, have his memory of this whole mess taken away from him. But the larger part knew that he was being both unrealistic and childish.

"Does anybody want to tell me who those men were?" Regis demanded, his near-pout distracting Shinwoo for a moment. M-21 filled him in quickly, with the occasional interjection from Tao. Their voices were a low murmur in the background – perhaps so as to not disturb the silence of the graveyard, or perhaps out of respect for Shinwoo – but he ignored it, his eyes staring out into the approaching darkness. He wouldn't put it past Yuri to come investigate what the ruckus had been about.

He wasn't even aware that his talons were digging into his palms until Seira was taking his hand, gently prying his fist open. He stared down blankly at the sharp punctures on his palm, the blood slowly spilling outward. Crimson eyes watched him gently, fondly, and he found himself blushing. She really was quite pretty.

"Aha," he chuckled weakly. "I forgot about those." He was just glad his hair hadn't grown long again, and wondered why different manifestations appeared at different times. It didn't make any sense. His skin tingled as the claws retracted.

Seira just nodded solemnly, her hand holding onto his for one more moment before releasing him as she turned away. Shinwoo felt the others around him and clenched his fist again, this time in determination. Nobody, not Crombell or Yuri or Baesook or the Elder, was going to hurt any of them. This was his home, and his life. He had something to protect.

_Just watch_, he thought viciously, _there's nothing that will stop me. Not anymore._


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Shinwoo returned to his empty house, accompanied by M-21. He was hoping that perhaps Baesook would pay them another visit. Or, barring that, then perhaps Yuri himself would stop in. He'd be perfectly happy with either, since he had questions for both of them. And so, here he was, against both Frankenstein's and Rajak's advice, accompanied only by M-21. Even Rai had agreed that there needed to be at least one other person, and the silver-haired man had been the first to volunteer, in that soft-spoken, determined voice of his.

"Sorry it's a bit cramped, Ahjussi," Shinwoo apologized as he led M-21 on a quick tour. A glance into his bedroom showed that there were no signs of a struggle. Even the bloodstains had been removed, the walls repainted, the furniture put back into place. If it wasn't for the nearly unnoticeable smell of the recent paint job, and his own enhancements, he might have wondered if the ambush had all been a dream.

M-21 was looking around interestedly. Apparently he hadn't taken the time to look through the house when he had come here the first time, tracking Shinwoo following the boy's abduction. "It's nice," he said simply. "Familiar." Shinwoo smiled; M-21 didn't remember his own home, but perhaps it had been similar to this one, if it felt familiar to the older man.

"Make yourself at home," he offered, pulling two bottles of water out of the fridge. He tossed one to M-21, who caught it easily in one hand. Shinwoo settled down in the living room on the couch. M-21 sat on an armchair across from him, and Shinwoo sighed, tilting his head back. They sat in silence for several long moments, Shinwoo not ready to talk yet, and M-21 naturally reticent.

At last, Shinwoo started talking. "Sorry to drag you out here," he apologized. "But sitting around just waiting for something to happen was going to drive me crazy." M-21 nodded, well acquainted with Shinwoo's need to always be doing something, even if it seemed pointless. "Not that we're not waiting around here," he admitted with a grin, "but at least I feel like something ought to happen. Especially if Yuri and Baesook have been watching us. Wonder if they'll think it's a trap?" he mused.

M-21 shrugged. "Does it matter if they do?" he asked rhetorically. "Yuri is following Crombell's orders, whatever they might be. Baesook is following the other Elder's orders. They'll either approach us again, or they won't." Shinwoo nodded in agreement, then lifted his head to stare at M-21 intently. Silver eyes stared calmly back at him.

"Why'd you come with me?" he asked. M-21 didn't reply, and Shinwoo didn't know if it was because he thought the answer should be obvious, or if he was embarrassed. Perhaps he wasn't sure himself. Standing, Shinwoo wandered over to where M-21 sat and settled himself on the armrest. The other man didn't move away and Shinwoo leaned down, the scent of forest and wolf rising to meet him.

Distracted with a new line of thought, Shinwoo suddenly asked, "What's my scent?" M-21 looked at him in confusion, and Shinwoo grinned. "Oh, come on," he teased. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. You smell like forest and wolf, and moonlight. Tao smells like electricity. Takeo carries the scent of gun powder and metal and oil. Seira is like snow, or ice, cold and sharp, but no real scent. So I was just wondering what I smell like to you. You have the best nose next to me, right?" he asked.

M-21 shrugged. "I can't describe your scent," he admitted. "It's warm, bright. You carry the scent of the sun, perhaps," he mused, his head tilted slightly as he thought, his words slow and deliberate. M-21 took in another breath, his eyes sliding partway closed, and Shinwoo found himself watching the other man's face, his eyes drawn to the partially opened lips. Without thinking about it, he leaned down and pressed his own lips against M-21's.

The silver-haired man froze, and Shinwoo was slammed abruptly back into reality. Jerking away, his arms flailed as he tumbled off the side of the chair, landing hard on the floor with a yelp. M-21 stared down at him in complete shock, and he grimaced. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I don't know what came over me. I…" he really didn't know what to say, and all of his courage seemed to have fled beyond his grasp, so he retreated. "I'm going to bed. Feel free to use any of the rooms," he offered, scrambling to his feet before taking off at a near run.

Shinwoo flopped down on his bed, pressing his head firmly into his pillow, his face hot with embarrassment. What the hell was that?! The redhead was rarely apologetic about anything he did, but that wasn't one of his usual teenage antics. That had been something _more_. The problem was, he still didn't understand it all himself, leaving him even more confused. And frustrated.

M-21 didn't follow him, and Shinwoo eventually drifted off, only to be awoken two hours later. Wide awake now, he sat up in bed, his eyes turned to stare out the window, his ears straining to hear whatever it was that had woken him up in the first place. He didn't see or hear anything unusual, though, and was starting to wonder if he was just imagining things, when he felt it. It wasn't like Rai or Crombell, who had been able to talk to him directly. This was far more subtle, a gentle tugging that told him that somebody was approaching.

Shinwoo slid off the bed, backing into the shadows. If they were coming to attack, he'd be ready for them. There was a low growl outside his room, and Shinwoo murmured his permission. M-21 slipped in the door, silver eyes curious, his body tense. "Shinwoo? Is someone coming?" he asked, his voice low.

Shinwoo shook his head, then shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted, his voice just as soft. "I woke up, and it feels like someone's approaching. But I can't explain it. It's…in my head?" he tried, testing out the words. That sounded about right, but somehow wrong as well. He huffed in frustration, his hands clenching into fists as he stared determinedly out the window.

The presence he felt stopped abruptly, and Shinwoo blinked, confused. What now? They were close, so close. Why had they stopped? Shinwoo strained his eyes, not knowing how to use what he was feeling to get a better hold of what was happening. He felt the roar of power before he saw it, and he grabbed M-21, hauling the other man out of the room as his window exploded, sending shards of wood and glass everywhere. His bedroom wall buckled, and the house rumbled loudly with the damage taken. Shinwoo hauled himself to his feet and bolted, M-21 right behind him.

As soon as he was outside, Shinwoo turned towards the presence. A strong hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him in the opposite direction. Shinwoo resisted M-21's hold, but the other man wouldn't be deterred. "Do you seriously want to take on an Elder yourself?" he asked. "Because if you want to die, there are easier, less painful ways," he snapped.

Shinwoo snarled back, "No, I don't want to die. But I don't want to keep running, either. I just want to kick his ass. I didn't think that was asking too much," he scowled. "Besides, he just blew up my house!" That might be a bit of an exaggeration, but it didn't change the fact that the asshole had just attacked him at his own house. Never mind that his whole purpose in coming back here with only M-21 for an escort was to try and entice one or the other of them to make a try for him. He was beginning to think that Yuri might've been preferable. At least he had only splashed the walls with Shinwoo's blood.

M-21 frowned at him. There was a low rumble, and his eyes widened before he just picked Shinwoo up, dragging him around a corner and slamming his back against the stone wall, muffling his choked cry with his hand. Shinwoo glared up at him mutinously, but M-21 wasn't paying attention, silver eyes trained on the main road, alert and preparing for a fight.

At least, he would be preparing for a fight, if he didn't feel the need to keep Shinwoo pinned against the wall so he didn't do something stupidly reckless. Again. Shinwoo huffed against the hand covering his mouth, his body slumping back against the wall as reason returned to him. Not that it had been entirely gone; it had just been shoved into a corner when his home had been attacked.

M-21 still wasn't paying attention or releasing him, so Shinwoo swiped his tongue across the other man's palm. M-21's fingers curled reflexively at the wet touch, then moved carefully from Shinwoo's mouth. "I'm good, Ahjussi," Shinwoo murmured, keeping his voice quiet. "You can let me go. Besides, he's not there anymore," he said.

Silver eyes turned to stare at him disbelievingly, and Shinwoo shrugged. "Don't ask me how I know," he said. "I just do." M-21 frowned at him, but nodded his acceptance. Warily, he moved further back the side street, Shinwoo following him closely, fighting the urge to turn back around and see how badly his house had been damaged. His dad wasn't going to be happy when he heard from the neighbors.

M-21 moved around the corner, and his eyes widened as he reversed direction. A familiar bolt of light shot through his upper leg, and he choked on a pained cry, his other foot landing firmly on the ground, holding him upright. Without thinking, Shinwoo reached for him, his eyes catching sight of Yuri, who was smiling, his amber eyes cold as they stared him down.

"I apologize for not greeting you earlier," he said smoothly, his tone giving Shinwoo the creeps. "But there was the matter of a pesky Elder hanging around your place, I'm afraid. I wonder what's so interesting about a failed experiment or two that everybody's interested in you."

Next to him, M-21 stiffened, having caught the implication that Shinwoo, too, was a failed experiment. "Is that why Crombell let me go?" Shinwoo shot back. "Because the experiment didn't work the way it was supposed to?" Yuri gave him a look that clearly told Shinwoo exactly what he thought of the teen's intelligence, and Shinwoo growled low in his throat. If the blond had just been insulting him, he wouldn't have cared. He was used to it. But that jab hadn't been intended for him, and they all knew it.

Shinwoo found himself briefly distracted, his head turning to face away from Yuri. The other man obviously didn't approve, because next thing he knew, M-21 was tackling him to the ground, crying out as another bolt shot through his shoulder. Warm blood spilled across the ground, and Shinwoo was nearly overwhelmed with the rich scent. He could feel his body shifting, even as he moved, launching himself at Yuri, M-21 falling to the side with a groan.

The other man evaded him relatively easily, but Shinwoo was relentless, forcing the blond to keep moving, to keep dodging, not letting him get in any attacks of his own, and not letting him stop to realize what was happening. The darkness actually worked to his advantage, since it didn't seem to be an issue for him. The half-moon and stars provided more than sufficient light for him to see by.

Yuri stayed close to him, obviously waiting for a chance to attack. Shinwoo had no doubt that he meant to take him out if the opportunity arose. Behind him, he could hear M-21 growling, but he was careful to keep himself between Yuri and the other man, not giving M-21 a clear shot. He knew that the other man was probably annoyed with him, but if this worked, then it wouldn't matter.

A moment later, Shinwoo took one last swipe at Yuri, aiming for his eyes. The blond dodged, and Shinwoo shifted to the right, giving M-21 the opportunity he needed. The older man took it, leaping forward, Shinwoo covering one side and the row of houses on the other, leaving only his back open. Yuri leapt backwards as Shinwoo had intended, but then twisted in midair and changed direction, managing to avoid the bullets that rained down on them.

Shinwoo winced, glad that Takeo was an excellent shot. He'd really hate for a stray bullet to kill some innocent bystander. Tao's whips snapped against the ground, curling upwards almost immediately, trying to snag Crombell's underling, but Yuri managed to dodge that, too, coming to rest on the roof of Shinwoo's house, staring down at them.

Ignoring the others, Yuri stared at Shinwoo intently. "You knew they were coming just before you attacked," he observed. Shinwoo just smiled, and Yuri's gaze suddenly sharpened. "Perhaps, then, he was a bit too hasty in his disregard for you," he murmured. Shinwoo felt his eyes narrow, and Yuri smiled, suddenly delighted. "I wonder, though, what the trigger is? Not vision, as it should have been, since you didn't notice me at all, even though I excel in hiding my presence."

Shinwoo raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" he asked archly. Because if it was, it was a backhanded one.

Yuri pushed his glasses further up his nose. "It is," he confirmed. "Very well, then," he murmured. "Since I have no doubt the others will be here shortly, I'm afraid I must bid you farewell. I'm sure we shall meet again," he smiled. "Perhaps next time, there will be one less Elder to interfere." And with that, he was gone. Tao and Takeo moved into defensive positions, guarding them while Shinwoo turned away to check on M-21's injuries.

"Any idea what he was talking about?" Tao asked, once he and Takeo had ascertained that Yuri was indeed gone, and that there were no other enemies in the vicinity. "And how is it that nobody heard the disturbance?" he wondered out loud.

Shinwoo shrugged. "Maybe it's just an ability he has, to keep them asleep and oblivious? I don't know, but it's best this way, don't you think." He took a step forward and swayed on his feet, yawning widely. "Damn, I'm beat. What the hell?" he muttered.

Supporting M-21, the four men started moving, their footsteps tapping lightly on the streets as they headed back to Frankenstein and Rai. Shinwoo studiously ignored M-21's curious stare, knowing that the other man would talk when he felt like it. Until then, the redhead would continue pretending to be oblivious.

"Did you really know they were coming that much before Yuri?" he asked at last. Shinwoo nodded. He had felt them coming, in the same way he had felt the Elder. M-21 hummed under his breath. "I wonder what he was talking about. A trigger for what?" he asked, almost to himself.

Shinwoo shrugged. "I don't know, either," he replied easily. "It's not like they told me what to expect from their experiments or anything." The other three winced, which Shinwoo blithely ignored. He was getting pretty good at that. "I just know that I felt the Elder. And Takeo and Tao-hyung. But I couldn't feel Yuri, and I can't sense Baesook, either," he sighed.

Tao was staring at him consideringly, a light frown on his face, his eyes focused intently like they did when he was seeking hard-to-find information. Like he was digging for something. "There must be something in common with those you can sense, as opposed to those you can't," he murmured. "But what? Why can you sense us, and an Elder, but not somebody like Yuri? Can you sense Crombell?" he asked suddenly. Shinwoo shook his head; he had already checked, afraid that maybe the Thirteenth Elder had found a way to reestablish the connection between them.

Takeo asked the next question, his voice thoughtful. "How about Frankenstein? Or the Nobles?" he asked softly. Shinwoo thought about, then shook his head, frustrated. Takeo frowned lightly, thinking, but it was M-21 who stumbled across the answer.

"He said something about the experiment being at least a partial success, though he didn't know the trigger, right?" the older man asked. The other three confirmed. "Which means that whatever the trigger is, it's probably something out of the normal for Shinwoo." Three sets of eyes turned in his direction, and Shinwoo stared back, not understanding.

"What do you mean, out of the normal?" he demanded. "I mean, isn't all of this kind of out of the normal for me?" He was going to say more, but he felt the Elder from earlier return. His eyes narrowed, and he flexed his hands, claws scraping lightly against his palms. He was tired of people threatening him, his friends, and there was no way he was putting up with any more crap from these guys. "Baesook!" he barked, knowing that where the Elder was, the other boy was likely to be.

Green eyes gazed back at him, shadows falling away from Baesook as the older boy smiled at him. "Did you know I was here?" he asked. "Or was it just a guess?" Shinwoo didn't bother to answer as he stalked forward. The only way Baesook was going to learn was through his body, and Shinwoo was determined to beat the crap out of him. More importantly, though, he wanted to drag out the Elder. He could feel the other man nearby, watching them.

Baesook watched his approach calmly, a sardonic grin on his face. Behind him, Tao and Takeo shifted uneasily, but didn't interfere. They'd let him handle this, unless he asked them for help. M-21, his wounds still in the middle of healing, took three steps forward, and Baesook's attention was suddenly focused entirely on the other man, his lips curling up into a silent snarl. Shinwoo had had just about enough, and he moved to stand directly in front of the older boy, invading his personal space. His fist shot forward, and Baesook sidestepped it.

Shinwoo's free hand managed to snag the other man's robes, tugging his hood free and exposing his face. Now he had Baesook's full attention again, and he grinned. "You want to know if I knew you were there?" he asked, his voice deliberately low. "I didn't. But I do know this. Your owner is on the rooftop across the street and three houses over." Green eyes widened in surprise, then darkened with anger as Baesook realized the implications. Shinwoo had turned the tables.

While Baesook digested that, debating how much Shinwoo actually knew, and what he was guessing, the redhead reached out slowly, careful to appear non-threatening. Baesook watched him warily, but Shinwoo had guessed right; the other boy still felt something for him. It might not be what they had as children, but as long as Shinwoo didn't attack, and M-21 didn't move any closer, he wasn't going to attack either.

He touched Baesook's cheek, then curled his hand around to the back of his neck, his fingers tangling lightly in brown hair. Baesook smelled sharp, pungent, like burning wood. And just like that, he could sense Baesook in front of him, just as easily as he could see him with his eyes. He held on for another moment, and then let go. The older boy tilted his head, regarding Shinwoo curiously. "You just did something," he intuited. Shinwoo nodded, then debated for a moment, before deciding that this just might tip things in their favor.

"Yeah, I can feel you now. Even if I can't see you," he said thoughtfully. Which meant that Yuri had been right, and that Crombell's experiment had worked, more or less, if not in the way he had meant it to. He scowled, not liking the idea of Yuri being right about anything, the smug jackass.

M-21 had worked his way around to Shinwoo's side, and his hand settled lightly on Shinwoo's shoulder, silver eyes staring defiantly at the Union Agent in front of them. Baesook's face twisted into an ugly grimace for a moment before smoothing back out. He did his best to ignore M-21 as he asked his question. "Then the same goes for anyone you touch?" he asked.

Shinwoo nodded, not bothering to explain that it only seemed to work if he touched their hair. If he could touch anywhere and have it work, he wouldn't be having problems with Yuri. Still, it held possibilities.

The Elder's presence disappeared just then, and Baesook looked up with a frown. A moment later, Frankenstein and Rai landed behind him, Seira and Regis on his right, Rajak on his left. With Shinwoo and M-21 in front of him, Takeo and Tao behind them as back-up, he was completely surrounded. Frankenstein gave one of his professional smiles. "It's such a pity that the Elder left so abruptly," he said. "I was just on my way to give him my greetings. At least it wasn't a completely wasted trip. Baesook, I presume?" he asked politely.

Green eyes glared at him hotly, and the blond smiled wider, deliberately provoking Baesook. "Frankenstein." The warning was spoken softly, mildly, but it had an immediate effect nonetheless. Frankenstein stood down and shot his master an apologetic frown. Rai was watching Baesook, who was starting to look vaguely uneasily. He must've realized that he was outnumbered, and the Elder had abandoned him. Unless, of course, it had been done deliberately, as it had with M-24.

Shinwoo hated that he couldn't trust anything that Baesook said or did, beyond the fact that he probably did want Crombell removed. "You care for him still," Rai observed, and Shinwoo found himself catching his breath and holding it. M-21's hand gave a gentle squeeze where it still rested on his shoulder, and Shinwoo unconsciously leaned back into it, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Baesook.

Pressure pushed at them, and Shinwoo nearly stumbled to his knees. M-21 grabbed his elbow, holding him up by his arm, his low growl increasing in volume as he bared his teeth at Baesook, who was glaring back just as furiously. If somebody didn't do something fast, the two men would try and tear each other apart. Shinwoo swallowed, staggering to his feet, then just as quickly pitching forward again, his arm wrenching painfully as he fell, M-21 still gripping it.

Bodies were suddenly between him and Baesook, and the pressure eased off a little. Seira was there, offering him a hand, and Shinwoo accepted it before turning back to face M-21. "Thanks," he murmured. The silver-haired man just nodded absently, his attention on what was happening in front of them. With a sigh, Shinwoo turned around as well, focusing in on the conversation. Rai had approached Baesook, but he didn't seem to be using his power on the younger male, holding him frozen with only his gaze.

"So much sorrow, and anger," Rai said at last. "But why is it directed at yourself?" The look Baesook gave him, of shock and anger and embarrassment, was priceless, and Shinwoo held back a smile, his own curiosity winning out. Crimson eyes turned away from the older boy to stare at Shinwoo. "What are you to each other?" he asked next. Neither boy answered, because they couldn't.

Frankenstein broke up the sudden tension, clapping his hands. Shinwoo visibly flinched. "Well, this is nice and all, but the neighbors are likely to awaken at any moment now. Perhaps we could take this meeting elsewhere?" It wasn't really a suggestion. Baesook shifted, and the others closed subtly in on him, letting him know in no uncertain terms that there would be no escape. He sighed, standing down. There would be time for him to fight later. Frankenstein smiled. "Good, good. I'm glad to see that you're so obedient." His words rankled, and green eyes flashed angrily before calming again, Baesook's expression smoothing out into one of indifference.

Tao and Takeo led the way, followed by Baesook, with Rai and Frankenstein on either side of him. Regis and Seira followed behind, leaving Shinwoo and M-21 to bring up the rear. Rajak had excused himself, heading off to do whatever it was he had been sent here to do. Shinwoo kept his thoughts to himself regarding their current positions, wondering if the others were doing it deliberately, or if that's just how it happened. Takeo and Tao had been partners for a long time, as members of DA-5. Seira was Regis' guardian of sorts while he was here in the human world. And of course Frankenstein would watch over his master. That left M-21 and Shinwoo to work together. Shinwoo knew that the older man worked best with the other two men, but he was sort of relieved that things ended up how they did.

The tense set to Baesook's shoulders let Shinwoo know that he was very much conscious of the positioning as well, and that he didn't like it. But he wasn't really in a position to complain right now. If he tried to pull out his own weapon, he'd be destroyed, Shinwoo's hopes notwithstanding. The teenager would not sacrifice his companions for an old friend. He only hoped that he never had to act upon that decision. The fact that Baesook had chosen to come with them rather than attack and possibly end up dying meant that perhaps there was still something left to salvage.

Frankenstein must have communicated his intentions to Takeo and Tao earlier, because the two men headed for the KSA building, rather than for Frankenstein's place. It made sense, since Baesook wasn't injured and didn't need special treatment, to take him to what was, more or less, a neutral party. The KSA's purpose was to work with the Union, but they owed Frankenstein and the others a great deal. Since all everybody wanted to do was to lead a quiet life, the KSA hadn't had any conflicts with them. The trouble always came with the Elders.

M-21 slowed as the motley group landed in front of the KSA building, asking Shinwoo quietly, "Is the Elder there?" Shinwoo shook his head; the Elder was out of his range. Of course, since he didn't know exactly how far his range extended, that wasn't saying much. He could be three blocks down, only a short leap away, and Shinwoo might not know. He hadn't felt the Elder earlier until he was practically on top of them, after all. But he wasn't in the building, that much Shinwoo was certain of.

The others either didn't hear, didn't care, or already knew about his ability to track certain individuals, because nobody called him out on it. The doors opened to admit them, and Baesook found himself met with hostile glares as they walked through the hallways, heading up to the Director's office. Na Yonsu and An Sangeen met them partway, and the mild-mannered Sangeen pointed out that the KSA Agents hadn't taken kindly to having their building destroyed by Baesook.

Baesook made a face, but didn't offer an apology, and Shinwoo held back a sigh. Stubborn ass. It would behoove him to show at least a little remorse. Green eyes turned to meet his own, and Shinwoo very carefully wiped the judgment from his expression. He got a sardonic smile in return. "Nobody died," he said simply. "And the damage was minimal."

M-21 snorted. "Of course it was. If you consider half the building being destroyed as 'minimal," he shot back. Baesook ignored him, and Shinwoo hid a smile. He didn't know what the other man's problem was with M-21, but it sure was proving amusing. When he wasn't busy trying to kill Shinwoo's companion, that is.

Shinwoo poked M-21 playfully. "Yeah, and how many buildings have the rest of you destroyed?" he teased lightly, his good humor returning to him. Ahead of them, Tao laughed loudly, garnering odd looks. Takeo just shook his head, burying his face in his hand. Frankenstein and the Nobles ignored the proceedings entirely.

Baesook was staring at him again, but there was something different in his eyes now as Shinwoo smiled widely, his eyes sparkling with suppressed laughter as M-21 mumbled something incomprehensible that probably amounted to 'not my fault'. Teasing the other man was a lot of fun, especially since M-21 couldn't seem to retaliate with snappy comebacks as he usually did. If he wanted to argue, he had Regis. Takeo and Tao were there for understanding, and for comfort. Shinwoo was…in a category of his own, he supposed. And whatever that something was, it seemed that Baesook knew, and it made the older boy unhappy.

They were expected, and had no problem entering Director Lim Taesik's office. The stocky man stood to greet them, eyeing Baesook warily. The brunette just offered him a politely bored expression, and the Director turned instead to Frankenstein. "I am given to understand that you have need of our facilities on a temporary basis," he stated, cutting right to the chase. Shinwoo grinned; he liked this man. The Director didn't look like he'd take shit from anybody, but other than that, he seemed agreeable enough.

Frankenstein nodded. "Not for long, but we felt it would be more beneficial to have a neutral place with which to speak to our guest here." And by guest, he meant prisoner, Shinwoo supposed, taking another peek at Baesook, who stood stoically, waiting for somebody to make a decision, or for a chance to escape. Shinwoo shifted, moving subtly closer to him, not sure if he'd be able to stop an attack, but more than willing to try.

Taesik nodded. "Very well, you may use the area downstairs. Yonsu will guide you," he informed them. Frankenstein thanked them, and the female agent led them back out of the office.

She frowned at them as soon as they were clear. "What makes you certain that the Elder will not come here?" she demanded, obviously quite put out with their continued presence here.

Frankenstein just gave her his enigmatic smile. "I assure you, the Elder is probably quite busy at the moment. But should he decide to return here, we will know." Ah, well, that explained where Rajak, was. He was either tracking the Elder, or distracting him. Either way, it would buy them some time to talk with Baesook and find out where exactly he stood in the scheme of things.

In short order, they found themselves situated in small, stark room. Seira and Regis excused themselves in the hallway, and Shinwoo wondered where they were heading. To help Rajak, perhaps? Na Yonsu also excused herself after assuring them that they room was not monitored, though there would be guard nearby in case their _guest_ tried anything. But Baesook seemed to have lost all interest in fighting, settling himself easily on the floor, as there were no chairs in the bare room. In fact, there was no furniture at all, and Shinwoo shrugged, seating himself on the floor as well.

Frankenstein's protest was cut off abruptly when Rai settled himself on the floor, still managing to look graceful and dignified. Shinwoo cackled, the sound echoing against the walls and ceiling. "Ah, that's great, Rai! Welcome to the world of commoners," he chuckled. The look Rai gave him was indecipherable, but the Noblesse was blushing lightly, so Shinwoo knew that Rai was embarrassed, at least a little bit.

With a sigh, Frankenstein gave up, walking over to stand in front of Baesook, offering the younger male a chilling smile. "Now," he said, "let's begin, shall we?" Shinwoo just settled in, the others on either side of him. This was going to take a while.


End file.
